Harry Potter et l'année des cauchemars
by Izzie
Summary: NEW CHAPTER Harry et compagnie découvre ce qu'à fait le directeur avec les objets qu'ils ont ramené du passé et le dernier mangemorts en liberté décide de venger la chute de son maître. HIATUS JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE
1. explications

**Coucou, me revoilà enfin !!!**

**Et bien, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre de mon histoire avant mes vacances. Les suivants viendront en fin juillet mais j'espère que vous aimerez déjà le début. Et SVP : review**

**Au programme de cette année : romance, aventure, cauchemars, rigolade et retrouvaille !**

**Alors, je vous fait un bref rappel des deux dernières années :  
  
**

**5° :   Harry et Hermione commencent à sortir ensemble**

**Ginny devient beaucoup plus proche du trio infernal, en apprenant la vérité sur Sirius.**

**Drago a refusé d'être un mangemort et devient ami avec les quatre Griffondor, puis sort avec Ginny.**

**Harry découvre que Sirius et Remus sortent ensemble.**

**Ron meurt.**

**Harry et Drago sauvent Sévérus des griffes des mangemorts lorsque ceux-ci découvrent sa trahison et celui-ci change de comportement.**

**Sirius, Sévérus, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny parviennent à se débarrasser de Voldemort en l'envoyant dans une dimension infernal.**

**Ils sont tous devenu ami.**

**Ils réussissent à ramener Pettigrow et Sirius est innocenté.**

**Harry va vivre avec lui.**

**6° :   Dumbledore envoie les sept amis dans le passé pour qu'ils ramènent deux objets.**

**         Ils font la connaissance de Kellie Angel, la professeur de potion de cette époque.**

**         Elle et Sévérus tombent amoureux et elle lui demande de l'emmener avec lui dans le futur.**

**         Il accepte et Kellie rentre avec lui.**

**         Dumbledore refuse de dire aux autre pourquoi il avait besoin des objets.**

**Bref portrait de Kellie Angel :**

C'est une jeune femme, qui doit avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans.

**Elle a des cheveux blond, assez long et des yeux bleus, mer de chine.**

**Elle est professeur de potion, très douce et gentille respectée de tous ses élèves, même les Serpentard alors qu'elle n'élève jamais la voix.**


	2. un début de vacances prometteurs

Chapitre 1

Par un après-midi du milieu du mois de Juillet, dans une maison en pleine campagne, un adolescent était entrain de lire un livre, couché sur son lit.

Cette scène aurait pu paraître tout à fait normal, à n'importe quel œil non averti qui l'observerait, mais ce garçon de dix-sept ans était en fait un sorcier et le livre qu'il lisait parlait de sorcellerie, de sorcellerie extrêmement avancée.

Cet adolescent s'appelait Harry Potter et entamerait, à la rentrée du mois de septembre, sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, l'école de magie de Grande-Bretagne, dirigé par le professeur Dumbledore, l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres dans le monde.

En ce moment, il habitait chez son parrain, Sirius Black et le petit ami de celui-ci, Remus Lupin car les parents de Harry était mort lorsqu'il était encore bébé, tué par un mage noir, le mage noir le plus puissant de cette époque : Lord Voldemort.

Mais il y a deux ans, Harry avait pu enfin réussir à anéantir le sorcier au sombre dessein avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses amis et de sa petite amie : Hermione Granger.

Hermione était une jeune fille qui descendait de parent moldu mais qui, elle, était une sorcière et elle avait été une des premières amies de Harry dans le monde de la sorcellerie, lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, avec bien entendu, Ron Weasley.

Mais Ron avait été tué un peu plus tôt cette année-là, par un mangemort à la solde de Voldemort et c'est justement ce triste événement qui avait amené à une série de recherche qui s'était conclue par la trouvaille d'un rituel destiné à enfermer le mage noir dans une autre dimension et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour finir : Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Harry fut tiré de sa passionnante lecture lorsque des coups de bec, donné par ce qui semblait être une chouette, se firent entendre sur le carreau de sa fenêtre fermée.

Il se précipita vers la vitre pour ouvrir la fenêtre et ainsi laisser entrer une chouette au pelage crème : c'était Vénus, la chouette de Hermione, qui lui apportait visiblement une lettre de sa petite amie, qui lui manquait tant.

Harry s'empressa de déchirer l'enveloppe pour en ressortir un morceau de parchemin qu'il déplia instantanément, laissant ainsi voir l'écriture soignée de la jeune sorcière.

_Salut chéri,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances…_

_Rassure-moi, Sirius et Remus ont quand même arrêtés de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'écris pour te rappeler la petite « soirée cinéma » que j'avais prévu de faire et dont je t'avais parlée lorsque tu m'a ramenée chez moi, à la fin de l'année._

_Comme mes parents sont partis en début de semaine, j'avais pensé la faire mercredi prochain…_

Est-ce que cela te dirais de venir chez moi dès samedi, comme cela tu pourras m'aider à tout organiser, parce que c'est quand même du boulot !

_Je suis sûr que Sirius n'y verra aucun inconvénient et cela nous permettra d'être quelques temps seul, tous les deux…_

_En tout cas, réponds-moi vite s'il te plait et, si tu peux venir, et bien, je t'attend chez moi samedi après-midi…_

_        Bisous_

_                Je t'aime_

_                        Hermione._

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira en même temps qu'il lut la lettre et il décida d'aller immédiatement demander aux maraudeurs la permission de passer quelques jours chez sa petite amie.

Il sortit alors de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier pour retrouver Sirius et Remus, installé confortablement sur le canapé du salon, et ceux-ci ne le remarquèrent même pas s'approcher, trop occuper à s'embrasser pour cela, alors ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le jeune garçon se racler la gorge, avant de se séparer rapidement, comme deux petits enfants, pris en faute.

- Désolé de vous déranger… commença Harry, sur un ton plus qu'ironique. Mais j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione et elle me demande si je peux passer quelques jours chez elle… comme ses parents sont partis… Alors, est-ce que je peux y aller ?

- Oh… bien sûr Harry ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Et quand est-ce que tu partiras ? se renseigna Remus.

- Ce samedi… et je rentrerais sûrement la semaine d'après…

Les deux maraudeurs hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord respectif alors que Harry affichait, à présent, un immenses sourires et les remercia vivement.

- Merci… je vais lui envoyer la réponse tout de suite et… ben je vous laisse reprendre là où vous en étiez, finit-il avec malice, évitant de justesse l'oreiller que Sirius lui envoya en pleine figure, alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches de l'escaliers en riant.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre en rigolant toujours et se rendit à son bureau où il s'installa pour commencer à rédiger une lettre à Hermione.

_Salut 'Miony !_

_Ouais… je passe de super vacances et ne t'en fais pas, Sirius et Remus ont ENFIN finis de se disputer, c'est quand même pas trop tôt parce que cela devenait vraiment fatiguant !!!_

_En fait, la première semaine, il ne faisait que ça toute la journée et ils ont eu une altercation plutôt… violente…. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais je les ai entendu crier (depuis le jardin !) et au moment où je rentrais, Remus est sortit en courant, et il avait les larmes aux yeux… Et quand je suis aller voir ce que faisait Sirius, il était entrain de manger, mais il était vraiment énervé. Par contre, Rem' n'est pas rentrer de la journée et il a vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter alors quand il est enfin rentrer, ben il s'est excusé et depuis il n'y a plus eu de dispute et c'est le grand amour !_

Sinon, j'espère que toi aussi tu passes de bonnes vacances (tu ne t'ennuies pas trop toute seule chez toi ?) et bonne nouvelle : je peux venir samedi chez toi !

_Je viendrais en transplanant, vers les deux heures…_

_Tu me manques_

_        Gros bisous et à bientôt_

_                        Je t'aime_

_                               Harry_

Il accrocha sa lettre à la patte de Vénus, qui s'envola par la fenêtre restée ouverte, et disparût au loin en quelques battements d'ailes.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent parurent durer une éternité à Harry, malgré le fait qu'il s'amusait beaucoup avec son parrain et Remus, mais le samedi arriva enfin et Harry prépara un sac à dos, dans lequel il mit quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin pour les jours qui allaient suivre, puis il alla dirent au revoir au deux maraudeurs.

- En tout cas, je suis sûr que vous saurez tirer avantage du fait que je ne sois pas là pendant quelques jours ! lança-t-il au deux hommes avant de transplaner en les laissant seul, tout les deux, au milieu de la pièce.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il voulait insinuer par là ! déclara Remus.

- Tu en es sûr ? susurra Sirius à son oreille, en l'agrippant par la taille et lui donnant un baiser dans le cou.

Le loup-garou se retourna alors vers Sirius, prenant bien soin de ne pas se dégager de l'étreinte dans laquelle il était si bien, et put le voir sourire assez suggestivement.

- Tout compte fait… Je voudrais bien que tu me montre… céda Remus en capturant les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes, dans un baiser qui était loin d'être chaste.

+++

Harry arriva dans le jardin des Granger heureusement que personne n'était dans la rue à ce moment-là, comme cela personne n'avait pu le voir apparaître, mais il n'avait pas voulu atterrir directement dans la maison pour ne pas risquer de faire sursauter sa petite amie.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sonna, puis il dû attendre quelques secondes, le temps que Hermione arrive à la porte et de l'ouvrir.

La jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs… et terriblement moins habillée : elle ne portait que des mini-shorts, qui arrivait à peine à cacher ses fesses, et un haut de maillot de bain, ce qui était vraiment compréhensif vu la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Dès qu'il aperçut la jeune femme, Harry avança de quelques pas et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Salut 'Mione…

- Salut…

- Est-ce que nous allons passer le reste de l'après-midi sur le pas de la porte ? demanda Harry en riant.

- Quoi ? oh non… bien sûr que non… Entre Harry, je t'en prie…

- Merci…

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans la maison et se rendirent dans le salon, après que Harry ait été poser ses affaires sur le lit de Hermione et, après un long moment de bécottage et de caresse en tout genre, les deux jeunes se mirent au travail.

C'est-à-dire, qu'ils commencèrent à organiser la petite soirée que la jeune fille avait eu l'idée de faire.

- Bon et ben, je suppose qu'il faudrait qu'on commence à écrire des lettres pour les autres… Est-ce que tu as déjà prévenu Sirius et Remus avant de partir ? demanda Hermione à son petit ami.

- Non, il faudra aussi le faire…

- O.k., bon commençons à écrire…

- Dis Hermione ? demanda Harry. Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire pour les envoyer toutes en même temps, tu n'as que Vénus…

- On ne met pas longtemps pour aller jusqu'à Londres en métro alors on ira les envoyer par hibou postal sur le chemin de traverse… renseigna la jeune fille

Harry hocha la tête puis suivit sa petite amie dans sa chambre, la où étaient rangés ses morceaux de parchemin et son encre et, ensemble, ils commencèrent la rédaction de leur lettre.

_Salut Siri', Salut Rem',_

_Je vous invite chez moi mercredi prochain, si vous le voulez bien sûr…_

_J'avais pensé que l'on pourrait se faire une petite « soirée cinéma », tous ensemble._

_Je ne sais pas encore qui viendra, mais j'espère que vous serez là !_

_Répondez assez vite, s'il vous plait…_

_        A bientôt_

_                Hermione_

_+++_

_Salut Sévérus, Bonjours Miss Angel,_

_J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, mais Hermione a décidé d'organiser une « soirée cinéma » chez elle, ce mercredi, et vous êtes invité…_

_Envoyez votre réponse assez rapidement, pour qu'on sache si vous voulez venir ou pas…_

_        A bientôt_

_                Harry_

_+++_

_Salut Gin', Salut Dray',_

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous ne faites pas trop de bêtises…_

_Bon, j'organise une petite « soirée cinéma » chez moi, mercredi et j'aimerais bien vous y voir alors envoyez-moi une réponse pour me dire si vous venez ou pas…_

_        A bientôt_

_                Hermione_

- Ben voilà, les invitations sont finies… déclara Harry.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à les envoyer… Je panse que je vais utiliser Vénus pour aller jusque chez toi, Harry. Après tout, elle connaît le chemin par cœur…

- D'accord… ben il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller à Londres… remarqua Harry.

- Ouais… Vénus, vient ici !

La chouette obéit à sa maîtresse et Hermione lui attacha une lettre à la patte avant de lui demander de se rendre « chez les maraudeurs » pour la délivrer aux deux hommes.

- Attends deux secondes Harry ! il faut quand même que je passe un pull pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse ! renseigna Hermione avant d'ouvrir son armoire et de commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait se mettre pour aller à Londres.

Elle était encore entrain de regarder ses habits lorsqu'elle sentit les deux bras de Harry lui encercler la taille, avant que celui-ci ne lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

- C'est dommage… J'aime beaucoup ta tenue actuelle… même si je te trouve encore plus jolie sans rien.

Hermione sourit en sentant le souffle chaud de Harry sur sa nuque lui procurer des frissons au travers tout son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant dans les bras de Harry, reposant sa tête sur son torse musclé par la pratique du Quidditch et les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser ces dernières années.

- Harry… souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Il n'y a personne à la maison…

Harry sourit en comprenant ce qu'impliquait la réponse de sa petite amie.

En un mouvement, il la souleva dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos et il traversa la pièce pour la déposer, aussi délicatement que si elle était faite de cristal, sur le lit où elle l'entraîna.

Leurs habits furent vite dispersés dans la pièce, alors qu'ils échangeaient des baisers toujours plus passionnés et que leur caresses devenaient de plus en plus intense, leur deux corps se réunissant bientôt dans un moment merveilleux….

Les deux adolescents étaient allongés, complètement nus, Hermione à moitié couchée sur Harry, leur deux corps recouverts de sueur, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

- Maintenant, il faudra encore qu'on aille se doucher avant de sortir… observa Hermione.

- Et, puis-je m'inviter avec vous sous la douche, Miss Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas très bon pour l'étique, Monsieur Potter…

- Mais comme cela, nous gagnerons du temps et économiseront de l'eau… argumenta Harry.

- Oh ! alors si c'est une question d'économie… moi, je ne dis plus rien… acquiesça Hermione en se relevant et en prenant la main de son petit ami pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

+++

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse vers les quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Il n'y avait pas trop de monde puisque, contrairement à la période où ils y allaient d'habitude, les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas là en très grande quantité, n'ayant pas encore reçu leur liste de fourniture à acheter et ils n'eurent aucun besoin de faire la queue devant la poste pour envoyer les deux lettres qui leur restaient.

- Et bien Hermione, est-ce que tu veux une glace ? demanda Harry.

- Oh oui ! Je veux bien ! Je meurs de chaud !

Ils arrivèrent devant le comptoir du marchand de glace, qui les accueillit chaleureusement, en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient comme glace.

- Hermione ? Tu veux quoi comme parfum ?

- Cassis…

- Alors, ce serra une glace cassis et une pêche…

- Tout de suite les jeunes…

Le vendeur se dépêcha de leur préparer leur glace et de les leur donner, Harry le paya et les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à faire le chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer chez Hermione.

Une fois qu'ils furent du côté moldu de Londres, les deux adolescents se rendirent dans le centre ville, Hermione voulant aller louer les cassettes dès maintenant.

- Alors Hermione, commença Harry, dès qu'ils furent entrer dans la boutique de location. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme films ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle, laissant son regard errer sur les ayons. Je pensais à des films d'horreur… tu n'aurais pas une idée , toi ?

- Ben, tu veux de ceux qui fassent vraiment peur ou qu'il soit un peu drôle en même temps ?

- De ceux qui fasse peur… si tant est qu'un film puisse faire peur… mais comme les autres ne sont sûrement pas habitué au film, cela risque d'être vraiment marrant.

- Tu sais que tu es diabolique ?

- Oui, je le sais… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on prend ?

- Tiens, celui-là… je m'en souviens parfaitement. Quand j'étais petit, mon oncle et ma tante l'avaient regardé et comme je pouvais voir la télé depuis le placard et ils avaient mis la sono à fond ! J'avais pu suivre tout le film…

- C'est quoi ? « les griffes de la nuit » ? Ah ouais, c'est avec Freddy Kruger ! Oh, il est génial ce film !

- Et ben alors, prenons le ! tu en veux combien d'autre ?

- Encore deux, et pis j'en est encore à la maison…

- Ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non ! On commencera à les regarder assez tôt et puis, je veux faire nuit blanche ! ce sera marrant…

- Tu veux regarder des films jusqu'au petit matin ?

- Non ! ça va pas ! On finirait par avoir mal à la tête et aux yeux ! Mais je veux en regarder, je sais pas moi, jusque vers les trois heures du mat' et ensuite, on pourrait se raconter des histoires d'horreur, à la lumière des chandelles…

- Nuit terrifiante en perspective, dis donc ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as chez toi ?

- J'ai « Sixième Sens » et « Il est de retour »…

- O.k. ben, il en faut encore deux alors… si on commence vers les six heures… calcula Harry.

- Uhmm… « Destination finale » tu connais ? 

- J'ai déjà vu des extrait… il a l'air bien… sinon, « la momie » ?

- D'accord… Alors on a tout ! se réjouit la jeune fille. Juste, ça te dis qu'on s'en loue un, mais pas d'horreur, pour le lendemain ?

- T'a prévu quelque chose le lendemain ?

- Je me suis dit qu'une petite visite dans le monde moldu serrait une bonne idée : piscine, l'après-midi et Luna Park, le soir…

- Luna Park ? Tu veux aller au Luna Park ? rigola Harry.

- Ben ouais… Pourquoi pas ?

- Ça, ça risque d'être pas mal ! affirma Harry en se souvenant de la seule fois où il y avait été.

C'était pendant une sortie scolaire, la dernière année où il avait étudier dans le monde moldu avant de découvrir qu'il était sorcier et de se rendre à Poudlard, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Titanic ? demanda Hermione.

- Ouais… c'est une bonne idée… Comme cela, il y en a pour tout les goût, romantisme et action… fit remarquer Harry.

- Ben, je pense qu'on a tout alors…

Les deux adolescents allèrent payer la location et l'employé ne manqua pas de leur rappeler qu'ils devaient les avoir rapporter pour le samedi suivant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés cela, ils se promenèrent encore un peu dans le centre ville et regardèrent un peu les boutiques avant de rentrer chez la jeune fille et de poser toutes les cassettes sur la table du salon.

Ils se préparèrent un repas, vite fait et le mangèrent avant de ressortir pour se promener un peu dans la petite ville à l'heure du crépuscule, ce qui leur permettait de se balader sans avoir à subir des chaleurs caniculaires, comme il en faisait cet été-là.

Ils ne rentrèrent que tard dans la nuit et allèrent directement se mettre au lit, en tenue très légère en raison de la température élevée, c'est-à-dire en boxer pour Harry et en sous-vêtement noirs pour Hermione.

Bien sûr, ils ne firent pas chambre à part, surtout que le lit d'Hermione était bien assez grand pour accueillir le jeune garçon et il fallait bien qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu après tout, c'était pas facile de pouvoir dormir dans la même chambre, pendant l'année scolaires.


	3. soirée d'horreur

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et vous fera un petit peu rire, quoique, c'est peut-être pas super drôle mais pas très sérieux non plus…. En tout cas, ne vous en faites pas, la fic ne sera pas tout le long comme cela, ça deviendra sérieux par la suite… Et, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Chapitre 2

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans problème et à une vitesse fulgurante, entre les derniers préparatifs pour la petite soirée, les petits câlins entre les deux adolescents qui étaient de plus en plus fréquent et leur promenades quotidiennes dans le monde moldu.

Ils décidèrent d'aller une fois, seul tout les deux, au Luna Park, pour repérer les meilleurs attractions et savoir exactement où il fallait absolument qu'ils emmènent les autres, et aussi pour permettre à Harry de se réhabituer et de faire des manèges beaucoup plus marrant que lorsqu'il était petit.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent l'envoi de leurs invitations, les deux jeunes reçurent tout les réponses et pas une ne fut négative et Hermione s'empressa de leur écrire une nouvelle fois pour leur dire de prendre des habits, moldus, dans lesquels, ils seraient à l'aise comme des jeans et des baskets et surtout de ne pas oublier de prendre un maillot de bain.

Le mercredi matin arriva enfin et Harry se réveilla doucement alors que les rayons du soleil matinal éclairait son visage depuis déjà un bon moment.

Il regarda pendant quelques minutes le visage paisible de sa petite amie, toujours endormie sur son torse mais voyant que l'heure se faisait tardive et se rappelant qu'ils avaient encore plusieurs chose à faire, dont « transformer » le salon pour qu'il soit approprié à la fête qui allait y avoir lieux, il l'embrassa délicatement pour la réveiller, ce qu'il parvint à faire immédiatement.

- Salut, bien dormi 'Mione ?

- Comme un bébé… Quelle heure est-il ?

- Onze heure et demie… il faudrait qu'on songe à se lever…

- Pourquoi ? gémit-elle.

- Parce qu'on a encore plein de chose à faire et que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

- Ouais… ronchonna-t-elle. Dommage, tu faisait un bon coussin…

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi… tu sais que c'est vraiment la première fois que je te vois dormir aussi longtemps que cela…

Elle rigola doucement avant de s'étirer et de se lever à contrecœur pour permettre à on petit ami d'en faire autant, puis tout les deux prirent un bon déjeuner pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'au souper sans rien manger.

Ils prirent ensuite une douche et se mirent au travail pour faire quelques changements dans la décoration du salon, sans utiliser la magie, bien entendu.

Ils déplacèrent la table et les canapés pour que la pièce soit totalement vide de meuble, puis recouvrirent le sol avec des couvertures, bien épaisses et un tas de coussin qu'ils éparpillèrent un peu partout sur la surface.

Ils s'arrangèrent alors pour mettre un bon nombre de bougies sur les rebords intérieurs de tout les fenêtres, parce qu'il fallait quand même qu'ils puissent y voir quelque chose pendant la nuit, s'il voulait pouvoir manger.

Ils venaient de tous finir de mettre en place et de s'allonger sur le sol lorsque les premiers invités sonnèrent à la porte.

- Bouge pas… j'y vais ! enseigna Harry en se relevant.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant ainsi voir Sévérus et Kellie, habillé en moldus, comme l'avait demandé au préalable Hermione.

- Entrez seulement ! pria harry.

Ils les escorta jusqu'au salon, où Hermione était allongée sur les couvertures et celle-ci se releva immédiatement pour saluer les deux arrivants.

- Salut Sévérus… bonjour Miss Angel…

- Kellie ! coupa-t-elle. Appelez-moi tous Kellie et tutoyez-moi. Après tout, je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- D'accord Kellie… Asseyez-vous tous les deux… dit Hermione en désignant la tonne de coussin qui était par terre.

Les deux adultes s'installèrent sur le sol et, tout les quatre commencèrent à discuter en attendant les personnes manquantes à l'appel qui ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à arriver et à prendre place sur le sol du salon.

- Bon et ben, j'avais pensé passer les films un peu plus tard, vers les six heures, comme cela on pourra faire nuit blanche sans devoir trop lutter…

- Tu veux qu'on fasse nuit blanche Hermione ? la questionna Ginny.

Son aînée hocha la tête, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- De toute façon, vu les films que Harry et moi on vous a choisi, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tout le monde ait très envie de dormir…

Ginny déglutit difficilement à l'entente du ton employé par Hermione tandis que les autres commençaient vraiment à se demander ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre, n'ayant jamais vu de film, et encore moins de film d'horreur, de leur vie.

- Mais bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en attendant ? demanda Harry en dirigeant son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, tour à tour.

C'est là que Remus se souvint de quelque chose qu'avait dit Harry l'année dernière lors de leur voyage dans le temps, quelque chose à propos d'éventuelles aventures qu'il pourrait raconter…

- Et si toi et Hermione vous nous racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé pendant vos premières années d'école ?

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Hermione.

- Tout à fait, trancha Sirius. J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon filleul pendant que j'étais encore en prison…

Harry soupira puis se retourna vers Sévérus.

- Tu ne nous tues pas, d'accord ? pria-t-il, les yeux suppliants. Et te fâche pas non plus…

Sévérus plissa les yeux, se demandant visiblement ce que voulait dire son élève par là, mais il acquiesça tout de même pour montrer son accord total.

- Bon, et bien allons-y !

- Attend ! coupa Hermione. Je vais aller baisser les stores…

Harry hocha la tête et s'allongea à plat ventre, pour être installé un peu plus confortablement alors que sa petite amie descendait les stores, après avoir bien entendu allumer les bougie, pour ne pas être dans l'obscurité totale et elle en apporta une au centre de la pièce, avant de s'allonger au côté de Harry.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent les autres assis par couple, c'était vraiment trop chou mais maintenant, il fallait qu'ils commencèrent leur récit.

- Alors, ben on va commencer par la première année, entama Harry. Comme tout le monde le sait, ou enfin je crois, la pierre philosophale avait été cachée dans l'école, sous une trappe gardé par… euh Touffu… l'une des créatures de Hagrid, dans un couloir interdit aux élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est la pierre philosophale ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est une pierre qui a le pouvoir de changer tout les métaux en or et qui procure l'immortalité…, expliqua vaguement Hermione.

- Bon, reprit Harry. Il y eut plusieurs petites choses qui sont arrivées pendant l'année : Déjà, on est tombé sur Touffu, ensuite, y'a un troll qui a réussi à pénétrer dans les cachots.

- Que vous avez réussi Hermione, Ron et toi à mettre K.O, avant même qu'on arrive… coupa Sévérus.

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent en même temps Kellie, Sirius et Remus.

- Vous avez réussi à mettre un troll K.O alors que vous n'étiez qu'en première année… continua Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione prit la relève et continua le récit.

- Et ensuite, quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Harry pendant un match de Quidditch…

- Désolé d'avoir cru que c'était toi ! interrompit Harry, son regard dirigé vers le professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très surpris d'apprendre que ses trois élèves l'avaient pris pour responsable de cet incident.

- Est-ce que je pourrais quand même savoir à qui je dois le fait que ma cape ait pris feu ? demanda celui-ci sur un ton amusé.

- Désolé… s'excusa Hermione, avec un sourire d'excuse.

- On pourrait savoir la suite ? coupa Kellie, voyant que les mots d'excuses s'éternisaient.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Quoi qu'il en soit, à un moment Ron, Hermione, Drago et moi, on s'est retrouvés en retenue dans la forêt Interdite… de nuit… il nous avait séparé en plusieurs groupe, dont un de Drago et moi. Pendant qu'on marchait, on a aperçu une silhouette encapuchonnée qui était entrain de boire du sang de licorne…

- Beurk !!! s'exclamèrent en même temps Ginny et Sirius.

Harry ne se soucia pas de l'interruption et continua son histoire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque la personne nous a regardé, j'ai eu hyper mal à la cicatrice, comme à chaque fois que je voyais Quirrel… pas de ma faute si t'étais à chaque fois avec, Sév…

- Et désolé de t'avoir laissé seul avec, mais il fallait quand même aller chercher Hagrid ! s'excusa Drago.

- C'est rien… mais en tout cas, heureusement que Firenze est arrivé à temps pour me sauver… parce que sinon, je serais mort !

- Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Remus en voyant qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne continuaient le récit.

- Et bien, reprit hermione. Disons qu'après avoir comprit toute l'histoire, même si on se trompait de coupable…

- Comme toute les autres années…

- Attendez ! coupa Sévérus. Vous m'avez pris pour le coupable pendant votre première année, mais les autres fois.

- Et bien, en deuxième, on a cru que Drago était l'héritier de Serpentard, désolé.

- Fait rien.

- En troisième, on pensait que c'était Sirius, par contre c'était pas de notre faute, puisque tout le monde le considérait comme un meurtrier… Et en quatrième année, ben j'avais pensé à Karakoff, ce qui n'était pas si faux puisqu'il était tout de même un mangemort…

- D'accord… coupa Kellie. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à votre première année ?

- Ouais… alors comme le disais Harry, on avait comprit l'histoire : Sévérus voulait prendre la pierre pour la ramener à son maître, pour qu'il puisse retrouver son corps. Ensuite, on a été le dire au professeur MacGonagall, enfin sans dire de nom parce qu'elle ne nous aurait pas cru, mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose… puisqu'elle n'a de toute façon pas cru que quelqu'un voulait voler la pierre…

- Donc, continua Harry. On a décidé d'agir nous même et le soir, ben on est allé dans le couloir interdit et on est passé par la trappe… on est tombé en plein sur un filet du diable…

- Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous sortir des lianes ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Avant même que Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'essayer d'expliquer, Harry prit la parole.

- Grâce à notre chère Hermione ! Qui, heureusement pour Ron et moi, écoutait en cours d'herbologie et nous as dit que tout ce qu'on avait à faire était de nous détendre…

Les joues de la sur-mentionnée prirent une teinte légèrement rosée au compliment, puis elle reprit le récit là où l'avait laissé son petit ami.

- Ensuite, on est tous arrivé sur un échiquier géant, où il fallait gagner une partie d'échec pour pouvoir passer plus loin…. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisqu'un avait Ron avec nous… Ensuite, Harry et moi on est allé dans la pièce suivante…

- Pas Ron ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, il avait été blessé pendant la partie d'échec et nous avait demandé de continuer sans lui… répondit Harry. Vas-y Hermione…

- Alors après, il y avait plusieurs potion, une pour aller devant, une pour reculer et les autres étaient soit des poisons, soit des vins… et il y avait une énigme, que je ne vais pas citer parce que je n'ait quand même pas une mémoire aussi grande…

- Et c'est encore grâce à Hermione qu'on a pu passer plus loin, enfin que j'ai pu passer plus loin, parce qu'elle avait été obligée de revenir en arrière et elle a ramener Ron à l'infirmerie.

- Et toi ? demanda Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as du faire dans la pièce suivante ?

- Et bien, je me suis retrouvé avec Quirrel devant le miroir du Riséd et j'ai vu que la pierre se trouvait dans ma poche…

- Comment est-ce qu'elle était arrivée là ? demanda Remus, curieux.

- Ça, je sais pas trop. Il faudrait le demander à Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, Quirrel à commencer à s'adresser à Voldemort, alors que je ne pouvais pas le voir… Il a demandé à me voir et Quirrel a enlever le turban qu'il portait sur la tête et, en fait, il avait le visage de Voldemort sur son crâne.

Harry rigola un peu en voyant le visage choqué des autres occupants de la pièce, apparemment, même Sévérus n'était pas au courant de ça, ce qui ne l'était pas trop en fait, Dumbledore avait vraiment voulu que personne ne soit au courant de cette histoire.

- Il a voulu m'attaquer parce qu'il savait que j'avais la pierre mais dès qu'il me touchait, sa peau brûlait à cause de la protection de ma mère et pour finir, ben Dumbledore est arrivé et m'a sauvé…

- Dites voir, est-ce que toutes vos années ont été aussi mouvementées que celle-là ? demanda Kellie.

- Oui ! Mais on les racontera une autre fois… Si on commençait plutôt à regarder un film ?

Comme tout le monde avait l'air d'accord, Hermione se leva pour aller enclencher une des cassettes mais Harry se dépêcha d'aller lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- On peut commencer par « la momie », c'est celui qui fait le moins peur… et on ira en mettant les films du moins effrayant au plus effrayant… c'est le mieux à faire.

Hermione hocha la tête et enclencha la télévision avant de mettre la cassette de « la momie » puis, elle alla s'installer dans les bras de son petit ami.

Tous les sorciers qui n'avaient jamais vu de film observèrent alors avec fascination et stupéfaction les images défiler sur le petit écran : d'abord enchanteresse mais le film ne tarda pas à se faire plus violent, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, et les autres commençaient à sursauter assez fréquemment, pour le plus grand amusement de Harry et Hermione.

Si c'était déjà comme cela maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela allait donner lorsqu'ils passeraient des films plus terrifiant comme « les Griffes de la Nuit », qu'ils avaient prévu de regarder en tout dernier.

Hermione se leva alors sans bruit pour aller chercher le téléphone et commander des Pizzas, se serait plus simple que de préparer à souper pour huit personnes puis, en revenant vers les autres, elle prit plusieurs bouteilles de coca et de thé froid, pour que chacun puisse prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Le film continua à avancer et les personnages principaux étaient déjà entré dans la pyramide lorsque le livreur sonna à la porte, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde.

Hermione se leva en rigolant doucement.

- Faut quand même pas être tendu à ce point ! dit-elle en se rendant à la porte, prenant son porte-monnaie au passage pour payer le jeune homme, lui laissant quand même un bon pourboire. 

Elle prit les paquets et les mis sur les couvertures, devant les téléspectateur, les laissant se servir comme ils le souhaitaient bien sûr, elle aurait pu attendre encore un moment avant de commander à manger, mais elle s'était dit que c'était quand même mieux de le faire pendant que tout le monde avait encore envie de manger et puis, s'ils avaient faim pendant la nuit, ils pourraient toujours mangé le pop-corn, qu'elle et Harry avait préparé en début d'après-midi, et qui reposait actuellement dans des saladiers, à la cuisine.

Le début de la soirée fut relativement reposant et, malgré les quelques sursauts, personnes n'eut vraiment peur en regardant « la momie » et « destination finale », mais cela devint réellement plus marrant lorsque Hermione mit en marche « IL est de retour ».

Ce film, étant déjà un peu plus palpitant que les deux précédents, arriva quand même à faire peur à Drago et Ginny les adultes ne furent pas vraiment, vraiment effrayé, ou du moins ils ne le montrèrent pas, mais furent déjà un peu plus sur leur garde, alors que le grincement des dents sur le pop-corn se faisait entendre.

Puis vint le tour de « Sixième Sens », dont l'aspect psychologique plongea tout le monde, même Harry et Hermione, dans l'angoisse. Ginny et Kellie s'étaient respectivement réfugiée dans les bras de Drago et Sévérus Hermione n'avait pas bougé, tout comme Harry et Sirius avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Remus, qui se retrouvait ainsi encore plus collé à lui.

Même Harry et Hermione commençaient à se demandé s'ils n'allaient pas avoir peu pendant la fin de la nuit mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de paniquer et puis, de toute façon, ils avaient déjà vu le prochain film quand ils étaient petits et, maintenant, cela allait plus les faire rire qu'autre chose… et ensuite, ils allaient pouvoir raconter quelques petites histoires de leur crû : ils allaient vraiment bien se marrer !

Finalement, Hermione se leva pour changer une dernière fois de cassette dans le magnétoscope et appuya sur « play », laissant ainsi les premières images des « Griffes de la Nuit » et, il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment un film qui peut faire peur lorsqu'on le voit pour la première fois, et surtout si on a pas grandit dans le monde moldu et que c'est un des premiers films que l'on voit.

Et cela se voyait bien chez les invités de Hermione qui, à part Harry, sursautaient au moindre bruit, au moindre sifflement de vent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry et Hermione qui réfléchissaient déjà à ce qu'ils pourraient faire plus tard, pour leur ficher la trouille, et ils avaient déjà une bonne petite idée là-dessus.

Ginny se colla encore plus à Drago et détourna le regard du poste de télévision, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était pire avec ou sans les images.

_« Nancy… Nancy… »_

C'était la meilleure amie de la dite Nancy, qui l'appelait en classe, d'une voix d'outre-tombe alors qu'elle était censée être morte un ou deux jours auparavant.

La jeune fille risqua un œil à l'écran et vit la star du film suivre le parcours ensanglanté dans les couloirs de son collège, et se faire prendre au piège par Freddy Kruger, l'homme qui avait des lames de couteaux à la place de ses doigts elle se fit violence pour ne pas détourner le regard lorsque la chaleur du radiateur auquel elle se brûla volontairement la réveilla en sursaut, en plein milieu de son cours elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que la tension était retombée.

Sirius sentit la main moite de son petit ami agripper la sienne et il se retourna vers lui apparemment, Ginny n'était pas la seule que la scène avait secoué le visage de Remus était blême et il sentait sa main trembler dans la sienne alors, il le souleva un peu et le mit sur ses genoux, entourant sa taille de ses bras, pour le calmer, ce qui marcha fort bien.

Kellie et Sévérus avaient l'air d'être les moins touché par les affreuses scène du film, mais ils n'avaient tout de même pas l'air complètement tranquille et détendus.

La bande continuait à défiler.

_« Nancy… je t'en prie… sauve-moi des griffes de FREDDY »_

_La jeune femme montait les escaliers mais elle s'enfonçait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait._

Hermione se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on leur fiche un peu la trouille une fois que le film sera terminé ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Harry acquiesça, un sourire similaire à celui de la jeune fille collé sur les lèvres, qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille aux autres, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi captivés par l'histoire qui se déroulait sur le petit écran.

La fin du film se passa dans la même ambiance, tendue et effrayante, alors que des ombres dansaient sur les murs, projetées par les bougies déjà bien entamées.

- _Maman… Non maman… maman…_

_Un deux, Freddy te coupera en deux_

- _Ah !_

_Trois quatre, remonte chez toi quatre à quatre _

_Cinq six, n'oublie pas ton crucifix_

_Sept huit, surtout ne dort pas la nuit_

_Neuf dix, il est caché sous ton lit_

L'image s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione prit la télécommande afin d'éteindre complètement le poste de télévision, alors que les autres étaient choqué par la fin, enfin peut-être pas seulement par la fin.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione. Vous avez aimé ? 

- Effectivement Hermione, je crois que c'est mieux qu'on fasse nuit blanche… approuva Drago.

- Et ben, dire que ça fait presque dix ans qu'on l'a vu pour la première fois… rigola le Harry. Mais maintenant, passons à la suite du programme !

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Remus, pas très rassuré.

- On va raconter quelques bonnes histoires d'horreur… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- D'horreur ? s'exclamèrent les autres.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà eu notre lot d'horreur pour la journée ? demanda Sévérus.

- Mais non ! s'exclama Hermione. Allez Harry, commence une histoire, moi je vais juste au toilette… finit-elle avec un clin d'œil que seul son petit ami remarqua.

Puis la jeune femme s'éclipsa à l'étage alors que Harry commençait à raconter, à la lumière des chandelles et sur un ton qui aurait pu faire peur à Voldemort lui-même, de son vivant, une histoire des plus effrayantes.

Alors que le récit avait commencer depuis une ou deux minutes, et que Harry en était rendu à un moment assez terrifiant, un grand bruit à l'étage se fit entendre, faisant sursauter la totalité des personnes dans la pièce.

- Hermione ! Appela Harry. C'est toi ?

Pas de réponse.

- Je vais aller voir à l'étage, renseigna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attend ! s'écria Sirius. Je viens avec toi…

Il se dégagea de son petit ami, puis l'embrassa avant de rejoindre son filleul qui avait déjà commencer à monter les premières marches de l'escaliers, dans le noir total le couloir du haut n'était éclairé que par les rayon du croissant de lune.

- Hermione ! répéta Harry, une fois engagé dans le couloir, suivit de près par Sirius.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas.

Un grincement se fit alors entendre derrière les deux hommes, un grincement strident, un peu comme ceux que faisait les ongles de Freddy lorsqu'il les traînait sur les parois.

Sirius se retourna brusquement pour voir d'où cela provenait, mais il n'y avait rien du tout et après encore quelques secondes d'observation, il se retourna en d'adressant à son filleul.

- Harry, je ne crois pas que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que son filleul ne se tenait plus devant lui.

- Harry ! Appela-t-il. Merde… où est-ce qu'il est passé ?y

Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre et Sirius se retourna à nouveau, en sursautant il avança un peu pour se retrouver une fois de plus face aux escaliers, qu'il descendit pour rejoindre ses autres amis.

A peine se retrouva-t-il dans le salon que Remus vint se pelotonner dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces grincements ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude. Eh ! attend ! où est Harry ?

- Je n'en sais rien Rem', j'ai tourné la tête pendant quelques instants et il a disparu. Vous croyez qu'ils le font exprès pour nous faire peur ?

- Si c'est le cas, ben ça marche ! dit Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas… admit Sévérus. On ferait tout de même mieux de les retrouver…

- Je vais allumer les lumières… déclara Ginny.

Elle se dirigea vers l'interrupteur qu'elle mit en position « on » mais rien du tout ne se passa.

- Ça ne marche pas… on ne peut pas avoir de lumière…

- Ça ne fait rien, on a qu'à prendre des bougies… ce sera plus simple… proposa Sévérus. Et on devrait se séparer en trois groupe.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence et les groupes se formèrent automatiquement, sans qu'ils aient besoin de se concerter pour savoir qui irai avec qui.

+++

Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre dans la cuisine, là où se dirigeait Sévérus et Kellie qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et arrivèrent dans une cuisine totalement vide, dans laquelle il régnait un silence de mort.

Une ombre passa derrière eux mais aucun des deux adultes ne sembla s'en apercevoir.

+++

Drago et Ginny arrivèrent en haut des escaliers quand ils se sentirent immobilisés par quelqu'une, une main plaquée sur leur bouche ils faillirent commencer à se défendre mais s'arrêtèrent à temps lorsqu'ils reconnurent leurs agresseurs : Hermione et Harry.

- Vous ne dites rien et vous nous laisser vous expliquer… ordonna Harry.

Les deux « prisonniers » acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et furent enfin relâcher par les deux autres ils les regardèrent alors, une expression de totale incompréhension peinte sur le visage, alors que Hermione prenait la parole.

+++

Sirius et Remus descendirent prudemment les escaliers qui menaient à la cave, la main dans la main, et dans une totale obscurité qui ne fut brisée que par le halo de lumière que dégageait la bougie que tenait encore Sirius dans sa main libre.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des marches lorsque la porte claqua violemment derrière eux, les faisant sursauter tout les deux et se retourner vivement dans sa direction il n'y avait personne et cela ne pouvait pas être un coup de vent puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la cave.

Sirius sentit la main de Remus glisser hors de la sienne avant de venir agripper fermement son bras, étant à première vue tout aussi rassuré que lui.

Une crissement horrible se fit entendre, se répercutant en écho dans toute la cave, des sorte qu'il était totalement impossible de définir de quel côté il venait exactement puis un deuxième crissement se fit entendre, beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci.

- Sirius… Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré… avoua Remus, la voix tremblante, alors qu'il resserrerait sa prise sur le bras de son petit ami.

- Je sais mon ange… moi non plus…. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de remonter… il n'y a rien du tout ici…

- Bonne idée…

Les deux hommes remontèrent alors les marches de l'escalier, lorsque, à nouveau, l'horrible son se fit entendre ils atteignirent enfin la porte et voulurent l'ouvrir mais elle exposa une certaine résistance.

Ils s'y reprirent à plusieurs fois et, au bout de quelques essais, ils parvinrent enfin à la faire céder et ils passèrent de l'autre côté et la refermèrent brutalement.

Ils jetèrent un regard tout autour d'eux mais il n'y avait personne pourquoi alors, est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir la porte du premier coup ?

+++

Sévérus et Kellie continuaient leur progression et examinaient un peu mieux la cuisine lorsque la jeune femme, trouvant qu'il faisait un peu trop chaud, voulu ouvrir la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle la retira brusquement en poussant une exclamation de surprise, sentant quelque chose de tiède et de dense sous sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kellie ? demanda Sévérus, alerter par le cri de sa petite amie.

- Je n'en sais rien… viens voir…

Sévérus lui obéit et elle plaça sa main de manière à ce qu'elle soit éclairée par la bougie, tout deux eurent des frissons dans le dos à la vue que cela leur offrait.

La main de l'ancienne professeur de potion était rouge.

Rouge… liquide… dense… tiède… Du sang ?

- Sévérus est-ce que c'est…

- Je n'en sais rien… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !? s'exclama-t-il, complètement largué et partiellement effrayé.

- Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un cri qui semblait provenir du salon : la voix de Ginny, mais elle était accompagnée par d'autre, pas totalement inconnue…

- Normal… finit Kellie, alors qu'elle et Sévérus se précipitaient au salon, séparer de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait par une porte et un couloir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils ne virent pas Ginny, comme ils auraient pensés, mais Sirius et Remus, ayant aussi été attiré par le cri, qui arrivaient en même temps qu'eux, en sens opposés.

Tout les quatre découvrirent le poste de télévision allumé sur le passage du rêve de Nancy à l'école.

- _Nancy… Nancy…_

Le son de la télé se faisait de plus en plus fort et toutes les bougies avaient été éteinte, sauf les deux que Sirius et Sévérus tenaient encore dans leur main.

Les quatre adultes étaient au beau milieu du salon, ils ne bougeaient pas et regardaient avec horreur une des scènes les plus terrifiante du film qu'ils venaient de finir de regarder, attendant impatiemment l'instant où la jeune héroïne se réveillerait mais lorsque ce moment arriva enfin, le téléviseur s'éteignit entièrement, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité presque totale.

Un grincement se fit entendre derrière eux et devant eux en même temps, mais ils ne pouvaient rien voir du tout Sirius resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son amant et Kellie s'agrippait fermement au bras de Sévérus.

- Ginny ! Drago ! appela ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que personne ne répondrait, de toute façon.

Les grincements s'intensifiaient alors que les quatre adultes commençaient vraiment à avoir la chaire de poule, regardant tout autour d'eux et se rapprochant les uns des autres.

Puis, toute les lumières se rallumèrent et ils virent Drago et Ginny descendre des escaliers, Hermione devant l'interrupteur et Harry qui revenait depuis la direction de la cave.

Les deux derniers avaient les mains cachées dans le dos et un grand sourire collés sur leur visage, mais les deux autres, eux, ne semblaient pas vraiment très amusés.

La lumière qui emplissait maintenant la pièce et la réapparition des enfants rassurèrent immédiatement leurs aînés, mais ils avaient quand même besoin d'explications, et tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sirius, essayant de contrôler le ton de sa voix, au mieux.

- Ben quoi Sirius… Ne me dit pas que tu as eu peur du méchant Freddy Kruger… fit Harry avec un sourire carnassier, tout en sortant ses mains de derrière son dos, alors qu'ils tenaient plusieurs couteaux.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les quatre adultes en même temps.

- Et je tiens à préciser que Ginny et moi avons été entraîner dans cette blague contre notre volonté… précisa Drago.

- Une blague ? répéta Remus. Vous… Vous appelez ça une blague ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur !

- Désolé… mais c'était quand même le but ! rigola Hermione. Vous auriez du voir vos tête, c'était vraiment trop ! Mais bon, je crois qu'on ferait quand même mieux de dormir un petit moment…

- Dormir ? Tu plaisante 'Mione ? s'exclama Sévérus.

- Tu crois vraiment que l'on pourrait réussir à dormir après la trouille que vous nous avez foutu ! continua Kellie.

- Tu sais 'Mione… Si on dort, on risque de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller demain où alors d'être encore plus fatigué que si l'on avait pas dormi… rappela Harry.

- Ouais… c'est vrai… et puis, il faut tout de même que l'on soit en forme pour demain.

- Demain ?

- Surprise… surprise… vous verrez !

Les autres renoncèrent à poser d'autre question et la nuit continua sous les récits de Harry et Hermione.

***

***

I love review !!!


	4. piscine et Luna Park

Chapitre 3

Hermione leva les stores, vers les six heures du matin, pour laisser la lumière du soleil envahir le salon dans lequel ses invités discutaient encore et elle allait à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, avec l'aide de Harry puis elle leur exposa le plan de la journée : Piscine et Luna Park.

- Euh… Hermione. La piscine ça va, je vois encore ce que c'est. Mais le Luna Park ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu verras… en tout cas, tu peux demander à Harry, c'est super amusant !

- Ouais…

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, conscient que les deux jeunes ne leur diraient rien de plus, et commencèrent à manger avec bon appétit le repas que leur jeune hôte leur avait préparé puis, chacun à leur tour, ils prirent une douche alors que Hermione préparait un sac de piscine en mettant dedans tous ce dont ils avaient besoin : linge, crème solaire, etc.…

_Et bien, au moins, Sévérus aura la peau un peu moins pâle cette année… ça fera un peu de changement, _pensa-t-elle.

Hermione les conduisit alors à la piscine la plus proche, qui venait de s'ouvrir et par conséquent était presque vide et ils étalèrent les linges avant de se mettre de la crème solaire et de s'étendre pour les adultes alors que les quatre adolescent allèrent directement dans l'eau et commencèrent à nager et à s'amuser.

Les quatre autres les regardèrent en souriant, pendant un bon moment, tout en parlant entre eux mais ils furent bientôt interpeller par les enfants.

- Eh ! Vous venez ! les appela Hermione.

- On reste encore un moment ici… les informa gentiment Remus.

- Ah ouais… Et bien, peut-être que cela réussira à faire changer d'avis mon cher parrain… rigola Harry en giclant Sirius qui, au contact de l'eau glacée, sursauta alors que son filleul riait de plus en plus fort.

- Harry ! rugit l'animagus. Ça, tu vas me le payer !

Il se leva et marcha en direction du bord de la piscine pendant que Harry reculait de plus en plus, « effrayé » par le visage qu'affichait son parrain et celui-ci finit par plonger.

Le jeune orphelin nageait du plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'au bord opposé du bassin, suivit de près par Sirius, sous les yeux de tous les autres qui voulaient savoir ce qu'avait prévu de faire pour se venger de son filleul.

Mais apparemment, c'est le plus jeune des deux qui aurait encore une fois le dessus car, déjà, il sortit de la piscine et se tint un moment sur le bord, attendant que Sirius atteigne lui aussi le bord, puis il partit en courant vers un autre bassin : celui des plongeoirs.

Par chance, Sirius ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait amis suivait plutôt son filleul en riant, et ne prit même pas garde au fait qu'il était entrain de monter les marches d'un escaliers.

En effet, Harry, ayant un peu plus d'expérience de l'eau depuis sa quatrième année et n'ayant pas du tout le vertige, avait décidé d'emmener son cher parrain sur le plus haut des plongeoirs de la piscine : il devait faire presque dix mètre de haut.

Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet des marches, il commença à marcher le long de la planche et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut au bout de celle-ci, puis se retourna pour faire face à son parrain qui avança jusqu'au tout début de la planche, semblant enfin remarquer qu'il était assez en hauteur.

- Euh… Harry…

- Oui Sirius ?

- Tu pourrais me dire à quelle hauteur on est et comment tu comptes faire pour descendre parce qu'il me semble que on ne peut pas vraiment reprendre les escaliers.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, puisqu'un tourniquet bloquait l'accès au escalier et il ne tournait que dans un seul sens, ce qui rendait toute marche arrière impossible.

- Et bien… je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle hauteur on est et je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas le savoir. Et pour ce qui est de la descente, ben il te suffit de faire comme moi…

- C'est à dire.

- Sauter ! s'exclama Harry en joignant le geste à la parole et en sautant du plongeoir pour se retrouver dans le bassin.

Il rejoignit ensuite le bord, où les autres s'étaient regrouper pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que Sirius va me tuer ? demanda Harry en regardant son parrain rejoindre lentement le bord de la planche.

- Parce que c'est le cas… répliqua posément Sévérus, qui avait l'air assez amusé par la vue de Sirius, tout en haut de l'échafaudage.

- C'est gentil de me rassurer…

Hermione éclata de rire, suivie de près par Remus alors que Sirius s'apprêtai à sauter l'animagus atterrit dans l'haut et après avoir refait surface et repris son souffle, il se dirigea vers le bord de la piscine où se trouvait les autres.

Il s'agrippa au rebord de pierre et regarda les autres il vit que Harry s'était précipitamment reculé pour être hors de sa portée : Kellie, Ginny et leurs petits amis respectifs avaient un joli sourire sur les lèvres Hermione et Remus étaient, par contre, toujours entrain de rire et Sirius pensa que c'était à cause de lui.

Comme Hermione était trop loin du bord pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, il décida de se concentrer sur son propre petit ami qui arrivait enfin à reprendre une certaine contenance.

- Ça te fais rire Rem' ? demanda Sirius, d'une voix mielleuse.

- Quoi… euh… non ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je riais… tu peux me croire…

- Oh ! mais je te crois… ça n'empêche pas que tu va venir me rejoindre et tout de suite !

Pour prouver ses dires, Sirius se hissa un peu sur le bord et agrippa les jambes de son amant pour le forcer à rejoindre, se qui ne manqua pas de le faire tomber dans l'eau claire, avec un grand « plouf ».

Rémus se dépêcha de remonter à la surface, juste en face de Sirius qui le plaqua contre le bord du bassin, et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, avant de l'embrasser passionnément, sous le regard amusé de leurs amis, mais légèrement choqués des autres nageurs.

- Euh… les gars… il faudrait voir à ne pas oublier que y'a quand même pas mal de monde autour et que les petits pourraient être disons… choqués… rappela Hermione.

Les deux amoureux rompirent leur baiser alors que les autres les regardaient toujours Sirius souleva Remus et l'assit sur le bord de la piscine avant de se hisser lui même sur le sol rocailleux.

Il prit son amant, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça, dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le premier bassin dans lequel les enfants s'étaient baigné, pour qu'ils aillent leur fond.

- Sirius ! cria Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

- Chut… mon ange… fait-moi confiance…

- Je déteste quand tu dis ça !

Les autres suivaient les deux maraudeurs de près, pour qu'ils restent quand même tous ensemble et ils virent Sirius, qui tenait toujours son amour dans ses bras, sauté dans l'eau puis reposer l'autre homme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau puis de le gicler doucement, en riant.

- Sirius ! Arrête !

Les autres qui observaient la scène, décident pour les enfants de s'en mêler mais Kellie et Sévérus préférèrent rester des spectateurs mais ils allèrent quand même dans l'eau et regardaient avec attention la petite bataille qui se déroulait devant eux.

Drago et Ginny avaient rejoint le côté de Sirius tandis que Hermione et Harry aidaient Remus, mais bien vite, cela fut tout le monde contre tout le monde, et les « combattants » ignorèrent le fait que les deux maîtres de potions avaient décidé de ne pas prendre part à la bataille générale et les arrosèrent un bon coup.

Le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi se passèrent dans la même ambiance, amusante, parfois quelques baisers échangés entre les couples, malgré qu'ils étaient en public et, lorsque les trois heures arrivèrent, ils sortirent pour avoir le temps de se sécher au soleil.

- Harry, tu peux me remettre un peu de crème, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr…

Harry prit le tube de lotion solaire et en versa quelque goûtes sur la peau, déjà pas mal bronzée de sa petite amie, avant de commencer à la masser avec, faisant des gestes doux et calmes.

Lorsque arriva quatre heures, et que les huit amis furent entièrement secs, ils décidèrent de partir pour avoir le temps de rincer un peu le chlore avant de se rendre au Luna Park.

+++

Il était à peu près huit heures lorsque les huit sorciers quittèrent la maison de Hermione pour se rendre dans le Park d'attraction qui se trouvait en ce moment dans la ville où résidait Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, après avoir passé un bon moment dans les différents bus qu'ils devaient emprunter pour traverser la ville, les lumières des manèges étaient déjà toutes allumées, la musique montait de tout les côtés et les cris de ceux qui étaient montés sur les attractions se faisaient entendre.

Les sorciers qui n'avaient jamais vu de parc d'attraction de ce genre dans leur monde, regardaient tout autour d'eux, complètement émerveillé (surtout Drago et Ginny) et un peu interdit quant à la manière dont les moldus faisaient fonctionnés les manèges mais aucun d'entre eux ne posa la question à Hermione ou Harry.

- Et ben, allons-y… s'exclama Hermione en prenant son petit ami par la main et en s'assurant bien que les autres les suivent. Alors, sur quelle attraction vous voulez aller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hermione… tu te rappelles qu'on ne connais absolument rien ici ? demanda Kellie.

- D'accord… et ben, Harry et moi on va vous proposer des trucs et vous allez nous dire si vous êtes d'accord de les faire ou pas ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et les deux jeunes qui ont grandi dans le monde moldu parcoururent des yeux le parc pour trouver ce par quoi il pourrait commencer.

Harry eut une petite idée, puisqu'ils voulaient quand-même commencer par quelque chose de calme, et il se pencha à l'oreille de sa petite amie pour lui faire sa suggestion un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeunes femme alors que les autres se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient prévu de leur faire faire.

- Venez ! dit-elle aux autres en les emmenant dans une direction bien précise.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à destinations, ils virent que le manège n'était pas entièrement visible mais qu'il était plutôt à l'intérieur d'une sorte de maison ou de labyrinthe, enfin quelque chose de fermer.

- Le train fantôme… lut Remus. C'est quoi ?

- Et ben, vous verrez… enfin si vous voulez venir… informa Hermione. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

- Et ben, allons-y ! s'enthousiasma Sirius, en se dirigeant vers le manège.

Sirius était vraiment un gamin des fois, mais au moins, comme cela, cela lui donnait envie de découvrir de nouvelle chose qui lui permettrait de s'amuser et il était toujours partant pour faire ce que proposait les autres et en plus, ce manège avait l'air assez amusant.

Hermione et Harry allèrent au guichet et prirent des billets avant de demander aux autres de s'installé dans les petits wagonnet, deux par deux et bien sûr, ils se mirent tous par couple ! 

Les wagons se mirent alors en route, tour à tour, commençant par celui d'Hermione et Harry, qui avaient déjà fait ça et, par conséquent, ne sursautaient pas vraiment quand il l'aurait dû, et profitaient un peu du noir pour s'embrasser.

Vint ensuite le tour de Sirius et Remus ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils au début, puisqu'il n'y avait rien, mais dès qu'ils passèrent une deuxième porte, un horrible ricanement les fit sursauter alors qu'une sorcière en plastique apparaissait lorsqu'ils virent cela, les deux maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, se moquant un peu d'eux-mêmes pour avoir eu peur de cela le reste du tour se passa comme cela, entre des éclats de rire, des sursauts et des petits cris de frayeur.

Ensuite, il y eut Drago et Ginny la jeune fille hurlait à chaque bruit ou image, mais en fait, c'était plus pour s'amuser car elle se retenait visiblement de rire tandis que Drago, lui, était plié en deux pour finir, Ginny le rejoignit quand même et ils sortirent du manège en pleurant de rire !

Puis Sévérus et Kellie passèrent aussi dans la maison hantée et sursautèrent aussi quelques fois, mais pas beaucoup, les images les faisant plutôt rire, vu qu'ils connaissaient assez bien les espèces de créature qui était là-bas et que les caricatures étaient vraiment tordante ils profitèrent quand même de cette soudaine solitude pour se donner quelques baisers.

Les deux anciens enseignant de potion sortirent du château et descendirent de leur wagonnet pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient pour passer à une autre attraction apparemment, les deux jeunes guides avaient décidés ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent devant l' « enterprise » qui, heureusement pour eux, venait de finir le tour et était par conséquent à l'arrêt, ce qui voulait dire que les invité de Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir fonctionner et la jeune fille se garda bien d'expliquer comment est-ce qu'il allait aller.

Les autres, pensant sûrement qu'il irait à peu près comme le train fantôme, mais c'était un peu loupé ils refirent les mêmes groupes que la dernières fois et se mirent dans les cabines, attendant le départ qui allait bientôt arriver.

- Dis Harry, on aurait peut-être du leur dire ce que ça faisait ? demanda Hermione, soudainement prise de remord.

- Mais non ! ce sera plus marrant ! Et pis, il est pas si terrible que ça… surtout avec les autres que l'on a prévu pour la suite.

- Ouais… j'espère simplement que aucun d'eux n'a peur de la vitesse ou ne la supporte pas… parce que sinon, on va se faire tuer !

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire alors que l'attraction commençait à tourner, d'abord tout doucement, puis ensuite beaucoup plus vite et commençait à s'élever.

- Drago ! s'écria Ginny, que la force centrifuge collait contre son petit ami. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… pourquoi est-ce qu'on monte comme cela ?

- J'en sais rien… mais quelque chose me dit que c'est pas encore fini… lui répondit le jeune garçon qui commençait à se demander jusqu'à quel point le manège allait se mettre à la verticale.

Et il avait raison, le manège continua de pencher et fini par se retrouver totalement à la verticale alors que cela accélérait encore plus sous les rires de plusieurs des personnes dessus, les cris de certaines autres.

Toute la soirée se déroula à peu près de la même façon, c'est-à-dire avec Harry et Hermione qui emmenaient les autres sur les meilleurs attractions comme le Grand Huit, l'Etoile (un manège qui allait très haut, dans tout les sens et très vite) et pleins d'autres du genre ils s'amusèrent extrêmement bien.

Il était à peu près minuit lorsqu'ils décidèrent de partir et ils passèrent juste à un stand pour s'acheter quelques trucs à manger, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment souper, puis mangèrent, assis sur un banc, avant de transplaner pour rentrer ils auraient bien repris un bus, mais il était légèrement trop tard.

Quand ils furent chez Hermione, celle-ci leur proposa de regarder un autre film, pas d'horreur cette fois-ci, comme cela, ceux qui n'arriverait pas à s'endormir ne s'ennuierait pas et  le film qu'elle avait choisi étant assez long, cela finirait par les endormir.

- C'est quoi comme film, 'Mione ? demanda Remus.

- « Titanic ».

- Et de quoi ça parle ? questionna Drago.

- Du naufrage d'un paquebot. C'est une histoire vraie…

- Une histoire vraie ? 

Sirius fronçait les sourcils, apparemment pas très convaincu mais avec la brève expérience qu'il avait eu du cinéma, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à croire au fait que les films pouvaient raconter des histoires vraies.

- En 1912, le Titanic, un paquebot très luxueux a pris la mer pour rejoindre l'Amérique. Il a eu un accident et le bateau à couler. C'est ce que raconte l'histoire. Bien sûr, pour que ce soit intéressant, les producteurs ont quand même rajouter quelques trucs.

Les autres ne posèrent pas plus de questions et laissèrent la jeune fille mettre la cassette dans le magnétoscope, pendant qu'ils s'installaient confortablement sur le sol qui était, depuis la veille, recouvert de tapis et de coussins, et attendirent le début du film.

Hermione, après avoir baisser les stores, se pelotonna dans les bras de Harry pour être confortablement installée elle était plus que sûr qu'elle ne tiendrait pas debout jusqu'à la fin du film, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormirait devant la télé, et ce ne serait pas la première fois non plus qu'elle s'endormirait dans les bras de son petit ami.

Les images du film continuaient à défiler et la plupart des sorciers commençaient à avoir les yeux qui se fermaient tous seul Ginny avait déjà les yeux fermés et écoutaient simplement ce qu'il se passait à la télévision, elle entendait Jack et Rose, les deux héros du films, se parler.

Le film était déjà bien entamé lorsque la jeune rouquine finit par s'endormir complètement dans les bras de Drago, qui passait machinalement une main dans ses mèches flamboyante, sans même s'en rendre compte lui aussi finit par succombé au sommeil.

Hermione et Harry, qui n'avaient pas spécialement beaucoup dormi les nuits avant l'arrivée des autres, étaient déjà tombés dans les bras de Morphée depuis un bon moment seul les quatre adultes restaient encore éveillé.

Remus était complètement abandonné dans les bras de son amant, et était complètement hypnotisé par le film, dans lequel on commençait à déceler de l'action puisque le bateau était déjà entrain de couler, mais il ne tiendrais plus très, très longtemps.

Il se cala encore plus contre Sirius alors qu'il posait sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud de l'animagus sur son front il sentit Sirius lui déposer un baiser sur la tête juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sirius ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre d'ailleurs et, bientôt, les deux seules personnes à rester éveillées furent Kellie et Sévérus, qui avaient l'air de vouloir savoir le dénouement du film, et savoir si Jack et Rose allaient survivre au naufrage.

Quoique, ils pouvaient quand même savoir que Rose était vivante, puisque logiquement c'était elle qui racontait l'histoire mais quoiqu'il en soit, les deux adultes fixaient le petit écran alors que l'on pouvait voir les deux héros du film monté sur la queue du bateau alors que celui-ci s'enfonçait dans les eaux glacée de l'océan Atlantique.

Kellie était couchée, la tête sur le torse de Sévérus qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules alors que sa propre tête était posée sur une pile de coussin.

Vint le moment des adieux entre les deux personnages principaux de l'histoire et Sévérus, malgré la noirceur de la pièce, put voir deux traînées transparentes coulé le long des joues de sa petite amie.

C'est vrai que la fin du film était vraiment émouvante, surtout qu'on aurait quand même pu penser qu'il laisserait envie Jack mais bon, il n'y avait quand même pas de raison pour pleurer comme cela.

Sévérus leva le visage de son amie en lui prenant le menton dans la main et il embrassa ses joues pour effacer les larmes avec sa bouche, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Kellie, qui tourna un peu son visage et embrassa Sévérus sur la bouche.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent pendant encore un bon moment  avant de se séparer à bout de souffle et que Sévérus n'arrête la télévision, comme il avait vu Hermione le faire après les films de la nuit passée.

Il alla se recoucher et prit Kellie dans ses bras avant que tout les deux ne s'endorment, fatigué par les deux dernières journées qui venaient de s'écouler.


	5. maladie

Chapitre 4

La première personne à se réveiller fut Sévérus qui regarda autour de lui dans l'obscurité entretenue par les stores, qui avaient été fermés par la maîtresse de lieux la veille, et remarqua alors que personne d'autre n'était réveillé.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà vraiment tard alors il réveilla Kellie, d'un baiser sur la bouche.

- Salut Kellie…

- Salut… souffla-t-elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt onze heures.

- Déjà ! Mais il faut réveiller les autres ! on doit bientôt partir !

- Ouais…. Allez, lève-toi, ma puce…

- Uhm…

Bien que ce soit à contrecœur, la jeune femme lui obéit et tout les deux réveillèrent les autres marmottes chacun tour à tour, pour les prévenir de leur départ ils avaient quelque chose à faire le jour suivant et il fallait quand même qu'ils se reposent un peu.

- D'accord… merci d'être venu… remercia Hermione.

- Merci de nous avoir inviter ! s'exclama Kellie. On s'est bien amusé !

- Et moi, j'ai enfin pu résoudre le mystère de ma cape qui avait prit feu ! plaisanta Sévérus.

Hermione poussa une exclamation désespérée en se prenant la tête dans les mains, d'un geste théâtral, ce qui fit éclater de rire l'ancien professeur de potion.

- Je plaisante 'Mione, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, on se reverra bientôt.

- Ciao !

La porte se referma derrière les deux amoureux et les six autres restèrent encore un petit moment à discuter dans le salon, tout en aidant Hermione à ranger le salon et tout remettre en ordre pour que tout soit ranger lorsque ses parents reviendrait dans deux jours.

Bien sûr, il leur restait encore du temps mais la jeune fille était invitée à passer le reste de ses vacances à la maison de son cher petit ami et voulait quand même pas ses parents se retrouvent sur un véritable chantier, alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle avait invité des amis ici.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle efface toute trace du petit séjour de Harry parce qu'elle savait que si ses parents venaient à apprendre que son petit ami avait passé plusieurs jours à la maison, seul avec elle, et qu'en plus qu'ils avaient tout les deux dormis dans le même lit, elle se ferait tuer sur le champ.

Quelqu'un sonna alors à la porte, c'était sûrement Madame Weasley qui venait chercher sa fille et Drago pour les ramener au Terrier, et qui en profiterait sûrement pour remercier Hermione et dire bonjour à Harry et aux deux maraudeurs.

Et effectivement, c'était bien elle.

- Bonjour Hermione…salua Mollie dès que la jeune fille eu ouvert la porte.

- Bonjour Mollie… Entrez je vous en prie…

- Merci…

La mère de Ginny entra et  rejoignit le salon où les autres étaient installé sur le canapé, qui était maintenant à nouveau à son emplacement initial.

- Salut maman !

- Bonjour Mollie…

- Salut tout le monde. Ginny, Drago, est-ce que vous êtes prêt à partir ?

- Bien sûr… bon, à bientôt les gars… salua Ginny en faisant la bise à ses quatre autres amis.

- Ouais… à bientôt.

Drago fit la bise à Hermione puis serra la main des trois garçons avant que les deux Weasley et lui transplane, pour arriver sûrement au Terrier, laissant les quatre autres dans le salon.

- Bon Harry, il faut que tu vienne dans ma chambre.

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent les deux maraudeurs qui avaient visiblement compris autre chose que ce que voulait dire la jeune fille, ce qui les fit éclater de rire, elle et son petit ami.

- Ce que Hermione voulait dire, c'est qu'il faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires qui sont dans sa chambre…

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sirius. On avait compris, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

- Oh ben oui, bien sûr, vous aviez compris… vous répondrez au voisin quand ils vous demanderont pourquoi vous avez hurler… ironisa Hermione alors que Sirius lui tira la langue, sous le regard complètement désespéré de Remus.

- On revient…

Les deux adolescents laissèrent les maraudeurs dans le salon et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs amis qui préparaient leur bagages.

- Alors 'Mione, il faut que tu prépares tes affaires pour toute l'année.. parce que tu ne reviens pas ici avant l'année prochaine.

- Je sais Harry, je sais… dit, tu crois pas que cela dérangera ton parrain et Rem' si on dort dans la même chambre.

- Hermione… l'année passé on a bien fait ça si tu te souviens bien…

- Ah ouais… j'avais légèrement oublié qu'on ne se cachait pas… en tout cas tu as vraiment de la chance que Sirius soit aussi compréhensif parce que c'est pas mes parent qui nous laisseraient dormir dans la même chambre..

- C'est clair que pour ça, Sirius il set vraiment cool… je me demande ce qui va se passer pour l'année scolaire, pas toi ?

- Comment ça Harry ?

- Ben, l'année passé, lui, Rémus, Sévérus et Kellie étaient professeur, mais cette année ? D'accord, Sévérus sera sûrement de nouveau professeur de potion, puisque c'est quand même sa place, mais les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien… on verra bien le jour de la rentrée… peut-être même avant…

- Ouais… t'as raison. Bon, je crois qu'on a tout. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on songe à redescendre.

- Ce serait mieux en effet, sinon les deux autres vont s'imaginer des choses… rigola-t-elle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne se seront même pas rendu compte que cela fait dix minutes qu'on est monté…

Les deux adolescents se firent un sourire entendu avant de s'embrasser tendrement et de redescendre dans le salon, Harry portant les valises de Hermione en plus de son sac à dos.

Les deux enfants trouvèrent Remus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entrain de s'embrasser tendrement, apparemment Harry avait raison, ils n'avaient même pas remarquer la longue absence de leur deux amis.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité et ils se séparèrent sous le regard amusé des deux adolescents qui transplanèrent en même temps qu'eux « chez les maraudeurs »

+++

La semaine suivante, le jour de la pleine lune, un loup et un chien s'amusaient dans le jardin alors que, pour une fois, Harry et Hermione avaient la maison pour eux tout seul et en profitaient bien.

Les deux animaux se courraient après et tournaient en rond n'importe qui, qui serait passé par ici aurait trouver ce spectacle des plus surprenant, car même si ils étaient tous les deux des canidés, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était normal que des animaux de leur espèce jouent ensemble.

Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment des animaux mais Sirius et Remus sous leur formes animales, Patmol et Lunard, qui avaient un peu envie de se défouler. 

C'était bien mieux pour Remus depuis que Sirius était à nouveau avec lui puisqu'il n'était plus obligé de prendre la potion tue-loup qui le rendait assez malade, et ils pouvaient tous les deux s'amuser sans que personne ne soit blessé puisque cela rendait un peu d'humanité à Remus.

Le chien courrait en direction d'un petit bois qui se trouvait aux alentours, suivit de près par Lunard qui grognait d'amusement mais soudain, le loup sentit une odeur, une odeur qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Il renifla un peu l'air autour de lui pour repérer d'où venait cette légère senteur qui l'intriguait il se dirigea en retroussant le nez vers l'orée de la forêt et se retrouva face à une sorte de champignon, qui paraissait très alléchant, où du moins, c'est ce que semblait penser Lunard qui goba le petit végétal, ce qui est d'autant plus curieux que, traditionnellement, les loups ne sont pas herbivores !!!

Patmol jappa, réattirant l'attention de son ami qui délaissa les autres champignons et se précipita vers lui pour continuer à jouer, de manière tout à fait infantile, même pour des animaux.

+++

Le lendemain, pendant la journée, Sirius se rappela des faits de la nuit dernière et alla ramasser un des champignons qui restaient et le mit dans un bocal, pour pouvoir l'observer après c'était franchement la première fois qu'il en voyait un comme cela.

+++

Pendant la nuit, la pleine lune étant déjà terminée ce jour-là, Remus était blottit contre Sirius, alors que celui-ci dormait profondément.

Le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il passait qu'il se sentit avoir un haut-le-cœur alors, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller son amant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes et vomi une fois qu'il eut débarrassé son estomac, il se laissa retomber sur le sol et appuya son front contre le métal froid de la cuvette, fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été malade qu'il ne es souvenait pas que cela eût été aussi fort, mais peut-être que, justement, cela ne l'avait jamais été il reprenait doucement son souffle lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pousser la porte et, intérieurement, il se maudit d'avoir réveillé son amant, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Sirius s'agenouilla derrière lui et, une expression inquiète peinte sur son visage, il passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Remus, le laissant se reposer sur son torse et mis son autre main sur son front.

Il était brûlant de fièvre, et ce n'était pas peu dire, il devait au moins avoir quarante d'ailleurs il transpirait énormément et frissonnait en même temps il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici, il allait finir par prendre froid et cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

Alors que le loup-garou était encore appuyé contre lui, semblant assez faible, il se leva, en faisant très attention à ne pas qu'il tombe, et le prit dans ses bras alors que celui-ci nouait les siens autour de sa nuque pour se soutenir il le porta jusque dans leur lit et l'y déposa délicatement.

Il prit des coussins et les appuya contre le sommier pour que lorsqu'il appuya Remus contre, celui-ci soit un peu sur-élevé et le recouvra du drap pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid il faudrait qu'il aille chercher une couverture dans un moment.

- Rem', mon ange, comment est-ce que tu te sens, demanda Sirius d'une voix douce, où se reflétait son inquiétude, en passant sa main fraîche sur le front de son amant.

- C'est rien Sirius… Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- C'est rien Rem', je préfère le savoir si tu es malade. Et ne dit pas que c'est rien parce que tu es brûlant…. Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu ressens.

- J'ai eu un peu mal au cœur et j'ai vomi… et j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne… expliqua-t-il, un peu dans les vaps.

- Comme si tu t'étais empoisonné ? demanda Sirius, semblant avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Rémus hocha la tête, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment où cela les menait après tout, il n'avait pas pris de poison et personne dans la maison ne lui mettrait quelques choses dans son repas.

- D'accord, toi je t'interdit de te lever, d'accord… je vais te faire une tisane et je vais aller chercher des couvertures, pendant ce temps, vois si tu arrives à te rendormir…

- D'accord… murmura le loup-garou alors que Sirius l'embrassait sur le front avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Sirius parcourait le couloir et s'apprêtais à commencer à descendre les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler il se retourna pour faire face à son filleul, qui apparemment se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

- On ne dormait pas… commença Harry puis, voyant son parrain froncer les sourcils, il s'empressa de finir sa phrase. On discutait de ce qui allait se passer l'année prochaine. On a entendu du bruit alors on se demandait ce qu'il se passait…

- Remus est malade…

Harry prit un air compatissant et un peu inquiet, mais il se garda bien de demander à son parrain des précisions, il ne voulait sûrement pas avoir à faire un rapport complet de la situation.

- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

- Euh… oui, est-ce que tu pourrais écrire à Sévérus et lui demander de préparer une potion. Et en passant tu lui envoie le bocal qui contient un champignon.

- Celui qui est sûr l'évier de la cuisine ?

- Ouais… et tu lui dis que Rem' en a mangé un de cette sorte.

- D'accord… c'est tout ?

- Oui, merci Harry.

Harry fit un sourire puis alla chercher le bocal que son parrain lui avait indiqué avant de remonter dans sa chambre et d'avertir Hermione, qui se posait des questions, de ce qu'il se passait.

Il commença à rédiger une lettre :

_Salut Sévérus,_

_Je suis désolé de te déranger, et surtout à cette heure-là, mais Remus est malade et Sirius voudrait savoir si tu pouvais lui préparer une potion._

_Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a, mais il m'a demandé de te dire que Remus a mangé un champignon comme celui qui est dans le bocal que j'ai joint à cette lettre, si par hasard ça aurait un rapport._

_Merci beaucoup d'avance et encore désolé de t'avoir déranger._

        A bientôt 

_                Harry_

Harry attacha sa lettre ainsi que le bocal, qu'il avait mis dans un papier, à la patte de Hedwige à qui il demanda de l'apporter le plus vite qu'elle pouvait à Sévérus, et le volatile s'empressa de partir par la fenêtre et de s'éloigner, sous le regard d'Harry avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne sa petite amie dans son lit.

- J'espère que c'est pas trop grave… soupira Hermione. 

- Moi aussi 'Mione, moi aussi… on ferait peut-être mieux de dormir maintenant… 

La jeune fille hocha la tête et embrassa son amoureux sur la bouche, seulement du bout des lèvres avant de s'appuyer tout contre lui.

- Bonne nuit Harry… souffla-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit 'Miony…

+++

Sirius revint dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard, avec une tisane qu'il avait préparée de façon magique ainsi qu'une couverture très épaisse il put voir que son amour avait encore les yeux ouverts et lui sourit faiblement.

Il posa la tasse sur la table de nuit et l'enveloppa confortablement dans la couverture avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de lui passer un bras derrière la nuque pour l'aider à boire la tisane sans en renverser partout une fois celle-ci finie, Remus se reposa contre la poitrine de son amant.

- Ça va… demanda gentiment Sirius.

- Non… pas du tout…. Avoua Remus d'une voix étranglée, ayant compris que cela ne servirait à rien de mentir à l'animagus, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Ne t'en fait pas… Sévérus va te faire une potion et tu ira tout de suite mieux…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le déranger pour si peu… lui reprocha-t-il.

- Si peu ! Rem' tu ne va pas bien du tout ! Je ne trouve pas que ce soit peu…

Remus ne répondit rien il savait que Sirius ne s'en démordrait pas et il n'avait vraiment pas la force d'argumenter sur quelque sujet que ce soit en ce moment il ferma les yeux, inhalant la douce odeur, un peu sauvage, de Sirius.

L'animagus tint son amant dans ses bras, le berçant un peu pour l'aider à s'endormir, pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par tomber dans les bras de Morphée et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se laissa lui même gagner par le sommeil.

+++

Harry fut réveillé par un picotement sur son oreille et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put voir que c'était Hedwige qui s'était posée sur le lit, à ces côtés et qui donnait des petits coups de becs sur son lobe.

- Hedwige… Tu as la réponse de Sévérus ?

Pour toute réponse, la chouette hulula et déposa le paquet attaché à une ficelle qu'elle tenait dans son bec Harry détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et l'ouvrit immédiatement.

_Bonsoir Harry,_

_Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne me déranges pas du tout._

_Bon, je vais te dire une chose, si Remus a vraiment mangé un champignon de ce style, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'il soit malade._

_Ce n'est pas un champignon que l'on peut manger, il provoque des vomissement, des maux de cœur, des étourdissements et j'en passe. _

_J'espère qu'il n'en a pas trop mangé parce qu'à forte dose, cela peut aussi provoquer des hallucinations._

_Je t'ai préparé l'antidote, il devrait commencer à agir quelques heures après que Remus l'ait bu cela dépend surtout de la quantité qu'il en a mangé, mais au plus tard, cinq heures après ingestion._

_Souhaite-lui bon rétablissement de ma part._

_        A bientôt _

_                Sévérus_

Harry se sortit de son lit, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Hermione puis prit l'antidote avant de sortir de sa chambre, traverser le couloir et, ensuite, ouvrir lentement la porte de la chambre de son parrain, ne préférant pas toquer, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Remus si il dormait, et se dirigea vers le lit.

Il caressa lentement la joue de Sirius pour le réveiller et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard de son filleul penché sur lui, qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

- Tiens Sirius, dit-il en lui tendant le flacon qui contenait l'antidote. Et si tu veux lire la lettre de Sévérus, je te la pose sur la table de chevet.

- D'accord… merci Harry, mais maintenant retourne te coucher… sinon tu vas vraiment être crevé demain.

- Ouais…. Oh, juste une chose, rappela Harry lorsqu'il arriva vers la porte. Sévérus dit que le champignon-là, peut provoquer des hallucinations… Enfin, c'est juste pour te prévenir.

- Merci…

Harry lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant son parrain seul avec le malade qui était encore endormi dans ses bras cela peinait Sirius de devoir le réveiller parce que, au moins, quand il dormait il ne ressentait pas de malaise ou de truc comme cela, mais c'était mieux de prendre la potion le plus vite possible.

- Rem'… appela doucement Sirius en embrassant délicatement les lèvres rosée, légèrement entrouverte, afin de le réveiller.

- Umh… Sirius… c'est toi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix endormie.

- Bien sûr… allez, réveille-toi, il faut boire la potion…

- La potion ? demanda Remus, tout d'un coup complètement réveillé. Quelle potion ? 

- Pour te soigner…

- Mais non… y'a pas besoin de potion… ça va aller Sirius…

- Oh non ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre cette potion… et tout de suite !

Remus se leva soudainement et partit à la salle de bain, sûrement à nouveau à cause d'une envie de vomir, laissant Sirius en plan, seul dans le lit.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller suivre son petit ami, sa potion toujours dans les mains mais, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, contrairement à ce qu'il s'étendait à voir, Remus n'était pas vers les toilettes, mais dans un des coins de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même et regardant par terre, comme si il avait peur de quelque chose, mais lorsque Sirius regarda autour de lui, il ne vit rien de spécial.

Doucement, il s'approcha de son amant et lui releva gentiment le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux Sirius avait raison, il devait vraiment avoir peur à en juger par son expression mais peur de quoi ?

- Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? demanda le loup-garou, des larmes dans la voix. Tu ne vois pas tout ce sang ?

- Quel sang ? Remus, il n'y a rien du tout…

Rémus prit son courage à deux mains et regarda par derrière son amant, mais contrairement à ce que disait Sirius, tout n'était pas immaculé mais bel et bien taché de sang.

- Si… si il y a du sang… Sirius je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu le vois… dis-moi que je ne deviens pas fou… supplia Remus, qui commençait vraiment à paniquer.

Sévérus dit que ce champignon-là, peut provoquer des hallucinations 

La phrase de Harry lui revint en mémoire et compris alors ce qu'il se passait, Remus voyait du sang parce qu'il était sous l'emprise de ce poison et, apparemment, les hallucinations étaient dictée par ce qu'il se rappelait des films du début des vacances ça aurait quand même pu être pire.

- Oui, Remus… cette fois, je le vois, le sang… mais ne t'en fait pas, on va retourner dans la chambre et pis je reviendrais le nettoyer, d'accord ?

Sirius avait décidé de rentrer dans le jeu pour ne pas inquiéter d'avantage son amant, mais il fallait quand même qu'il boive cette potion alors il reprit la parole, une fois que le loup-garou lui eut montré son accord.

- Allez, il faut juste que tu boives cela. Ouvre la bouche.

Comme un enfant, Remus obéit et alors que Sirius lui versait le liquide doucereux dans la bouche, il ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir tout ce rouge qui lui donnait la nausée.

- Allez, lève-toi, maintenant, on retourne dans la chambre.

Sirius prit son amant par la main et le reconduisit jusque dans le lit avant de se coucher à ses côtés et de le prendre dans ses bras, lui procurant ainsi chaleur et sécurité, tout ce dont Remus avait besoin en ce moment.

+++

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla le lendemain, il vit son ami encore endormi et il posa une main sur son front l'antidote avait fait exprès, il n'avait plus du tout de fièvre et il serait certainement en bonne santé lorsque qu'il émergerait du sommeil.

Il sourit avant de se sortir précautionneusement du lit et remonter les couvertures sur le corps de son amant puis, il sortit d sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer à déjeuner.


	6. retrouvailles inattendues

Et voilà, enfin on sort de l'atmosphère vacancières pour commencer les choses un peu plus sérieuse et ne vous en faite pas, on comprendra bientôt la raison du titre, encore quelque chap' ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 5

Le reste des vacances se passa très bien Remus s'était remis dès son réveil et, ensuite, tous les quatre occupants de la maison de campagne s'amusèrent vraiment comme des fous et les deux maraudeurs eurent droit aux récits des autres années des adolescents, qui ne manquèrent pas de les étonné, de part leur côté aventureux et sombre.

Ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans le salon, devant une bonne tasse de thé qui avait été préparer avec soin par Remus, et ils discutaient de tout et de rien lorsqu'une chouette arriva par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table, au milieu de la pièce.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal avant de la retourner pour en décacheter l'enveloppe qui, si l'on en jugeait par le seau qui l'ornait, devait venir de Poudlard.

Il déplia le papier et commença à lire à haute voix.

_Bonjour à vous tous,_

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, mais j'en suis sûr si j'en crois les échos de Sévérus et de Kellie, qui sont déjà à Poudlard depuis quelques jours._

_Je voudrais vous demander de venir tous les quatre, passer la dernière semaine d'août au château, tout comme je l'ai déjà proposé à Miss Weasley et Monsieur Malefoy._

_J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer à tout les six et, même si tous le monde le saura bientôt, je pense qu'il serait plus correct que vous en soyez prévenu les premiers._

_Je vous attends à l'école demain, vers deux heures de l'après-midi, dans mon bureau pour vous faire part de cette affaire._

_        Je vous envoie mes meilleures salutations_

_                Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius reposa la lettre et leva les yeux vers les deux enfants qui semblaient tout aussi intrigué que lui.

- Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard ce qu'il veut nous dire ? demanda Harry aux deux adultes.

- Non, pas cette fois… répondit Sirius.

- Cela a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec le rituel qu'il voulait faire avec les objets que l'on a ramener l'année dernière… songea Hermione.

- Tu dois avoir raison, concéda Remus. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir attendre demain pour savoir précisément ce qu'il se passe.

- Ouais… marmonnèrent les autres, qui auraient bien aimé que Dumbledore oit un peu plus explicite dans ses explications, mais, apparemment, celui-ci voulait leur dire la chose en face et ils devraient donc attendre.

Le reste de la journée se passa entre les différentes hypothèses que formulaient les quatre amis sur ce que pouvait bien être la fameuse annonce de leur directeur mais, ils finirent par abandonner l'idée et allèrent un moment dans le jardin afin de s'amuser un peu.

Harry prit son éclair de feu, qui était toujours le meilleur balais que l'on pouvait trouver sur le marché, et fit monter Hermione derrière lui avant de se mettre à voler, en faisant par moment quelques figures acrobatiques alors que sa petite amie s'accrochait toujours plus fort à sa taille.

+++

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, les maraudeurs étaient dans le salon et attendaient visiblement sur les enfants qui n'étaient pas encore descendu et qui devaient être entrain de se changer, pour ne pas arriver à l'école en tenue trop « déshabillée ».

Lorsque les deux adolescents descendirent enfin et rejoignirent leur deux amis ensuite, tous les quatre transplanèrent, les enfant tenant les deux autres par la main pour qu'ils puissent arriver directement dans l'école et ne pas être obliger d'atterrir au-delà de l'enceinte et de devoir ensuite marcher jusqu'au château.

Ils se tenaient derrière la porte du bureau, pour ne pas faire sursauter les occupants de celui-ci et toquèrent à la porte, avant d'entrer lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur Dumbledore leur en faire la demande.

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie… les accueillit le directeur, en leur désignant les sièges à côtés desquels étaient déjà assis Ginny et Drago.

Les amis obéirent et tous les six maintenant attendaient que Dumbledore leur explique la raison de leur présence dans le château, une semaine avant la rentrée des classes.

- Bon, vous devez tous vous demander la raison de votre venue dans l'école. Et bien, cela concerne le sortilège que j'ai pratiqué cet été avec le cristal de la vie et la Coupe du soleil. Ces deux objets sont très connus pour leur capacité à redonner de la vitalité aux gens, au chose et, s'ils sont correctement utilisé, ils peuvent même redonner la vie.

- Redonner la vie ? répéta Harry, qui commençait à entrevoir ce que pourrait être la nouvelle de Dumbledore mais cela était parfaitement impossible que cela soit ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, redonner la vie et j'ai réussi à faire revivre plusieurs personnes… plusieurs personnes qui vous étaient liées, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Quelles personnes ? demanda Sirius, la gorge nouée.

- Votre ami Ronald, Narcissa Malefoy et, bien sûr, Lily et James Potter… énuméra le directeur en observant les différentes réactions qui pouvaient se lire sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs.

Tout les six avaient d'énorme sourire et ne semblait pas y croire, tellement s'était irréel leur désir les plus chers se réalisaient au moment où ils n'y croyaient plus.

- Et est-ce qu'on peut les voir ? demanda Remus.

- Bien sûr, ils sont en ce moment dans la salle commune des Griffondors, entrain de vous attendre. Je ne leur ai pas expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années mais seulement l'essentiel comme la chute de Voldemort.

Les autres hochèrent la tête puis, le directeur  les laissa sortir de son bureau pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre la salle de Griffondor et revoir les personnes qui avaient disparu de leur vie il y a déjà longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, ils lui donnèrent le mot de passe que Dumbledore leur avait révéler avant qu'ils ne quittent son bureau puis pénétrèrent dans la pièce, éclairée par un feu, malgré la chaleur de l'été.

Sirius et Remus avaient décidé de rester encore un moment dehors, le temps de laisser les autres se retrouver et ils rentreraient une fois que Harry et ses parents auraient déjà eu le temps de discuter un peu, pour ne pas les gêner.

Les quatre personnes qui étaient déjà dans la pièce se retournèrent et se levèrent à leur arrivée Drago se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra chaleureusement, tout contre elle, malgré le fait que son fils ait maintenant dix-sept ans et soit presque un adulte.

Ginny aussi rejoignit directement son frère et lui sauta au cou, des larmes de joies coulant le long de ses joues délicatement bronzée, bientôt rejointe par Hermione qui était tout aussi heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami, bien en vie.

Harry, lui, s'approcha lentement de ses parents, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il arriva devant eux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait se comporter ils étaient morts depuis si longtemps et il ne souvenait pas d'eux, où seulement du moment de leur mort, alors il attendit que eux fasse quelque chose.

Ce fut Lily qui réagit en premier et prit son fils dans ses bras, commençant à sangloter doucement, alors que les yeux de Harry s'emplissait aussi de larmes, qui coulèrent sans bruit le long de son visage alors qu'il rendait son étreinte à la jeune femme.

- Harry… je suis si contente de te revoir… tu as tellement grandi… tu ressembles tellement à James…

- Moi aussi maman, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir papa et toi…

Lily libéra alors son fils de son étreinte et le regarda encore une fois alors que James s'approchait d'eux Harry se retourna alors pour aller dans les bras de son père il eut le temps de le voir avant et compris alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui disait qu'il ressemblait tant à lui.

Si il avait eu les yeux d'une autre couleur, il aurait pu croire qu'il était entrain de regarder dans un miroir qui le vieillissait juste de quelques années c'était vraiment hallucinant.

Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent ils se sourirent et, après encore quelques mots, Harry se retourna alors vers la tête rousse qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis une année et demi.

- Salut Ron !

- Harry ! Woua tu as changé depuis la dernière fois ! 

- Toi par contre, tu es resté le même.

- Ouais…

Ils se firent une accolade amicale et Harry se retourna vers la dernière personne Narcissa Malefoy, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il avait dû la croiser une ou deux fois sur le quai de la gare, mais c'est tout.

- Bonjour Madame…

- Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était vraiment plus la même personne, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à subir l'influence de son mari et qu'elle était complètement libre d'agir comme elle le voulait elle était vraiment sympathique à première vue, et très jolie aussi. 

Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos et ses yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux de son fils sa peau était par contre beaucoup plus blanche que celle de Drago, qui avait prit quelque couleur par rapport à ses première année à l'école.

- Eh ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Où sont Sirius et Remus ?

Les trois autres enfants, c'est-à-dire Ginny, Hermione et Drago, regardèrent tout autour mais ne virent aucune trace de leurs amis, pourtant ils les avaient suivi jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame.

- Ben, ils ont du attendre derrière la porte… suggéra Hermione. Faudrait peut-être leur dire de venir.

- Sirius et Remus sont dans l'école ? demanda Lily. Ils vont bien ?

- Super bien… j'habite avec eux en fait alors on est tous venu ensemble… c'est normal en fait… expliqua Harry.

- Avec eux ? coupa James. Je comprends le fait que tu habite avec Sirius puisque c'est ton parrain, mais pourquoi Remus est avec vous ? Enfin, je veux dire, ils doivent quand même avoir quelqu'un dans leur vie.

Cette fois-ci, Ron aussi réagit de la même façon que les autres adolescents qui manquèrent de s'étouffer à la remarque si anodine du père de Harry mais qui, pourtant, était vraiment risible si l'on connaissait bien les deux maraudeurs Harry se retint difficilement d'avoir une expression amusée, parce que son parrain voudrait peut-être pouvoir le dire lui même à son meilleur ami, tout comme Remus.

- Et ben, tu leur poseras la question quand ils seront là… je vais juste les chercher, je reviens dans deux secondes.

Harry fila vers la sortie, alors que Narcissa demandait discrètement à son fils, la raison de la brusque quinte de toux collective de lui et ses amis Drago chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de sa mère qui manqua elle aussi d'éclater de rire.

James, par contre, n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais Lily commençait à voir ce qu'il devait y avoir et, si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, elle était sûre de voir ses deux amis plus rayonnant que jamais !

+++

Harry sortit de la pièce et avança de quelques pas pour retrouver ses deux amis en grande conversation, assis dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la chambre commune.

- Eh les gars ! vous venez ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent quelques secondes puis, voyant qu'il haussait les sourcils devant leur manque de réaction, Remus se releva et tendit sa main à son amant pour qu'il en fasse autant.

Les deux adultes suivirent leur jeune amis et entrèrent dans la chambre, pour se retrouver face à James et Lily qui leur souriaient joyeusement et les prirent directement dans leur bras.

Lily se jeta dans les bras de Remus alors que James et Sirius s'étreignirent fortement, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, puis Sirius fit aussi la bise à la mère de Harry tandis que le loup-garou prenait James dans ses bras.

Puis, lorsque les étreintes des retrouvailles furent finie, James reprit la parole et posa la même question qu'il avait posée à son fils quelques instants plus tôt.

- Alors, vous habitez tout les deux ensembles, avec Harry ?

- Oui…. Acquiesça Remus.

- Et Hermione qui vient squatter pendant une bonne partie des vacances chez nous.

- Eh ! répliqua la concernée. Je viens pas squatter, on m'invite !

- Je sais… mais il faut dire qu'on passe quand même la majorité du temps à quatre, chez nous… avoua Sirius.

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous asseoir ? suggéra Ginny qui était assise entre Drago et son frère alors que Hermione se trouvait déjà juste à côté de Harry et que Narcissa s'était mise au côté de son fils.

- Bonne idée… s'enthousiasma Sirius en prenant son petit ami par la main et en l'entraînant vers un des canapés. J'en ai marre de rester debout.

Rémus se retrouva donc obligé de suivre son amant et de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le siège, sous le regard amusé des autres amis James et Lily s'assirent en face de leurs amis d'enfance.

- Alors, commença James. On nous a informer que vous avez tuer Voldemort. Je sais que c'est pas un sujet super, super joyeux et que j'aurais pu commencer par autre chose, mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir comment vous avez accompli cet exploit.

- Bien sûr… en fait, c'était pas vraiment une grosse affaire… rigola Sirius.

- Et vous nous expliquer ? demanda Lily.

- Et ben, commença Harry. Juste après la mort de Ron, ben Hermione, Drago, Ginny et moi on a commencer à éplucher à peu près tout les livres de la bibliothèque, sans que Siri et Rem' ne s'en aperçoive.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne les avez pas avertit ? demanda Narcissa qui écoutait le récit du jeune homme. Ils auraient pu vous aider…

- Ouais Harry ! rajouta Sirius. On aurait pu vous aider.

- Ah ben c'est clair ! Vous auriez été tout à fait s'accord pour nous aider à répertorié des sortilège d'attaque hyper puissant et dangereux !

- Dangereux ? interrompit Lily. Comment cela dangereux ? 

- Assez dangereux pour se trouver dans la réserve… lâcha Drago.

- Quoi ???

- On peut peut-être continuer ?

- Vas-y Harry, c'est quoi la suite.

- Et ben, on a trouver un rituel, celui du pentacle… c'est quelque chose d'assez compliquer mais cela permettait en fait, d'envoyer notre cher Voldie dans une autre dimension. Et alors, ben on a été au manoir Jedusor et on l'a utilisé et ça a marché… c'est tout

Harry n'avait pas voulu mentionner les incidents qui avaient un peu compliquer leur accomplissement du rituel, comme l'enlèvement de Sirius et Sévérus, parce que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à dire lors de retrouvaille et puis, il y aurait bien un moment où il pourrait les mettre au courant de cela.

Mais pour l'instant, il était temps de passer à un sujet un peu plus joyeux que le mage noire et les amis commencèrent à discuter un peu de leur vie, sans faire mention une seule fois de ce qui concernait les aventures des enfants avec leur pire ennemi.

- Ben ben ben… et côté cœur alors ? demanda soudainement James, au plus grand dam des autres.

- Côté cœur ? répéta Harry.

- Ben oui, vous avez parler beaucoup de vos amis mais… vous n'avez rien dit sur de quelconque relation amoureuses… alors Harry, si tu nous disais qui est ta petite amie ?

- James ! s'exclama Lily. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez visible ? 

- Non… je ne crois pas… Alors Harry ? 

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et de la lever bien haut pour que son père la voit, ce qui fit sourire l'homme.

- Très très bien, et à part vous, quels sont les autres couples qu'il y aurait dans cette pièce…

- Et ben, commença Drago. Il y a déjà Ginny et moi, qui sommes ensembles.

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent en même temps Narcissa et Ron, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougire légèrement la jeune rouquine..

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Ron. Il me semblait que vous n'étiez qu'ami à ma mort.

- Ben, on s'est avoué nos sentiments respectifs juste après ça, justement… expliqua sa petite sœur. Et il paraît qu'on était les seuls à ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, si l'on en croit ce que nous avait dit Hermione et Harry.

Ron regarda le jeune couple mentionner par sa sœur et ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

- Faut quand même avouer que c'était assez visible… fit remarquer Hermione.

- Ouais… bougonna Ron. En tout cas, t'a intérêt de faire gaffe à ce que tu fais, Drago !

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron ! Pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi !

Les autres rigolaient doucement, enfin sauf Ginny qui était entrain de rougir vraiment beaucoup mais, lorsque James repris contenance et se retourna vers ses deux amis d'enfance.

- Et vous ? est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un ?

- Mais bien sûr Jamesie! On a tout les deux quelqu'un ! lui répondit Sirius, sans donner aucune précision.

- Et on peut savoir leur nom, ou bien il va falloir que Lily et moi on devine ?

- Devinez ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres, sous les rires des autres qui savaient bien entendu de quoi il retournait.

James réfléhit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bon, si vous voulez qu'on devine, c'est qu'on connaît… alors on va dire des noms et dès qu'il y en a un de juste, ben vous nous le dite !

Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent puis sourirent avant de signifier leur accord à James Sirius se retourna vers les autres.

- Vous ne les aidez pas, d'accord…

- Bien sûr Siri ! promis Harry.

- Alors, allez-y, tout les deux… dit Remus en direction des parents Potter.

- Très bien, alors… Alice ? Rowena ?… Amy ? Adelina ? Abby ?… euh qui est-ce qu'il y a encore… Maggie ? Cindy ?

Les maraudeurs hochèrent la tête négativement à chacun des noms et, alors que James commençait à désespérer, tout confortait Lily dans son idée première.

- Ben là, déclara James après encore une dizaine de nom. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça peut être.

- Et moi, demanda Lily. Est-ce que j'ai droit à un essai ? 

- Vas-y Lil' ! s'exclama Remus.

Lily ne dit pas un mot mais se leva du divan où elle était et s'approcha des deux maraudeurs lentement, elle prit dans une main celle de Remus et dans l'autre celle de Sirius et, ensuite, les fit se rejoindre les doigts des deux amants s'entremêlèrent automatiquement au contact et Lily sourit alors que James était bouche bée.

- Bravo Lily flower… On peut dire que tu es plus rapide à la détente que notre Jamesie ! rigola Sirius.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu me dire que je faisais fausse route à la place de me laisser énumérer le nom de toutes les filles qu'on connaissait ! 

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tira la langue et le loup-garou éclata de rire, alors que les autres personnes de la pièce, Lily y compris, pouffèrent discrètement.

- Bon, déclara Lily après quelques minutes. Harry, tu peux venir avec moi, je voulais te montrer quelque chose… D'ailleurs je crois que je ne suis pas la seule…

- Ouais… reprit Narcissa. Drago, je t'emmène aussi… on revient dans un petit moment.

- D'accord ! 

- Et ben allons-y. 

Les quatre sortirent de la pièce pour aller voir ce que voulait montrer les deux mères à leurs enfants, sous le regard pour le moins étonné des autres puis James se retourna vers ses deux amis.

- On va faire un tour. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de revisiter l'école.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et se levèrent à la suite de James.

- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers les trois adolescents qui étaient encore assis.

- Non… déclara Hermione. On va vous laisser un peu les trois… vous devez avoir plein de chose à vous raconter… on reste ici.

- D'accord… à tout à l'heure.

Les trois hommes sortirent à leur tour de la pièce tandis que les plus jeunes commencèrent à discuter des deux dernières années, en tout cas en gros.


	7. nouvelle réconciliation

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre et en passant, j'ai décidé de commencer à répondre à mes chers reviewers (pas pour toutes les fics, je m'en sortirais jamais mais en tout cas, pour celle là) alors voilà…. Et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'excuse de tout cœur et je remercie de toute façon, toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné leurs impressions…**

**Marie-Jo :** Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fic, et que tu aies aussi aimé les deux premières. Ensuite, c'est vrai que je voulais faire voir qu'il pouvait aussi un peu s'amuser au début… en tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu auras toujours autant de plaisir avec la suite.

**Kinky1 :** Salut ! Merci pour tous tes encouragements… bisous

**Lunenoire :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic… alors, tu aimes bien la raison de Harry pour rejoindre Hermione ? Pas très honnête n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, non je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Titanic (je sais que j'ai en plus mis la chanson dans mon autre fic mais bon) mais j'aime beaucoup ce film quand même et merci de m'avoir fait pensé au fait que Ron soit plus jeune que sa petite sœur parce que je m'en étais même pas aperçue moi-même (j'suis vraiment dans la lune !) 

**Hermione2005 :** So, so, so, ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise et je suis vraiment contente que la réaction des sorciers ne te déçoive pas trop parce que je savais vraiment pas comment faire en l'écrivant. J'avais peur de faire un peu exagéré…

**Nina Malefoy :** Coucou ! Alors je suis contente que tu aimes le début de ma fic et j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue et ne te décevra pas (si tu la lit encore)

**Harry31 :** Je suis bien contente que tu trouves que je m'améliore parce que c'est pour cela que j'écris… j'adore tout ce qui est composition, même à l'école et j'aimerai devenir la meilleur possible alors c'est très bien si tu peux voir la différence entre le début et maintenant.

**Tiffany :** Hello ! Alors, je suis bien contente que ma fic te fasse rire parce que c'était quand même le but des premiers chapitres… et sinon, pour les objets, c'est vrai que c'était assez évident que ce soit pour ça parce que c'est vraiment un classique ! Mais j'ai choisi de ramener un peu plus de personne que d'ordinaire… Pour Lily et Narcissa, je suis désolée si tu t'attendais à quelque chose de spécial mais en fait, c'était surtout pour éloigner les enfants du groupe des maraudeurs, besoin pour la suite !!! mais on peut toujours imaginé qu'elles ont été leur montrer un endroit secret où elles aimaient aller quand elles étaient élèves.

**Sisi :** ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire (et la blague de Harry et Hermione, ils ont fait concurrence au maraudeur cette fois-ci lol)

**Alana chantelune :** C'est vrai qui faut être assez débile pour manger des champi comme ça, mais n'oublions pas que Remus était transformé en lou-garou et que par conséquent il était poussé par son instinct et ne pouvait pas réfléchir en être humain et t'en fait pas, y'aura plus d'action après…

**Ron Ravenclaw :** salut je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant.

**Hermione black1 :**  Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite !

**Cool :** Et bien, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire (et moi aussi par la même occasion lol) Et me revoilà pour le prochain chapitre…

**Lunicorne :** Et bien, j'espère que leur réaction te plaira, même si il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, y'aura plus dans le suivant… 

Chapitre 6

James, Sirius et Remus marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs totalement vide du château, ses deux derniers, toujours main dans la main et tout les trois se remémoraient les centaines de blagues qu'ils avaient bien pu faire quand ils étaient encore des enfants.

Ils rigolaient bien en se souvenant de quelques trucs qui étaient vraiment pas mal et James demanda à ses deux amis de lui dire si son fils faisait beaucoup de blague.

- Ben en fait, ça va encore. A l'école il n'en fait pas vraiment, expliqua Remus.

- A part une fois… l'année dernière, avec Hermione… coupa Sirius.

- Ah bon ? il en fait si peu que cela ?

- Ouais ben pendant les vacances, tu aurais dû voir ce qu'ils nous ont fait lui et Hermione… soupira Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Ben, commença à expliqué Remus.

Et il raconta toute l'histoire de la « blague » de Freddy Kruger et James éclata de rire sous le regard vexé de son ami et celui un peu amusé de Remus qui même si il n'avait pas trop aimé sur le moment, trouvait cela assez amusant quand on y pensait avec un peu de recul.

- Ah ouais… ça t'amuse Rem' ! Pourtant, il me semblait que sur le moment tu ne riais pas vraiment.

- Non… c'est vrai…

Il se retourna vers son petit ami et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres pour se coller tout contre lui, sous le regard attendri de James, avant que tous les trois ne reprennent leur chemin au travers de l'école.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à parler de tout et de rien alors que, dans la direction inverse, Sévérus arrivait et se dirigeait vers le groupe d'amis.

Il remarqua avec stupéfaction que quelqu'un l'accompagnait, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il aurait d'autre personne que eux huit, ou plutôt neuf avec le directeur, dans l'école en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il reconnu James, il crut tout d'abord qu'il était entrain de rêver, mais il se souvint d'un rituel que Dumbledore avait mentionner et qu'il aurait voulu pratiquer pendant les vacances qui inclurait les deux objets que lui et les autres avaient ramenés de leur petit séjour dans le passé, et en déduisit que cet enchantement était sûrement destiné à faire revivre des personnes qui avaient perdu la vie..

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rencontrer le père de Harry mais se décida tout de même à aller à la rencontre des trois maraudeurs et de voir comment cela se passerait avec cet homme qu'il avait toujours détesté et qui ressentait exactement la même chose à son égard.

Mais, après tout, s'il avait réussi à se réconcilier avec Sirius et Remus au bout de tant d'année de haine, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec l'homme au cheveux en bataille ?

Il arriva vers eux et leur fit un sourire amical.

- Bonjour…

Sirius et Remus s'apprêtaient à prendre la parole pour répondre à son salut mais James fut plus rapide qu'eux et, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas pour lui envoyer un bonjour aimable.

- Rogue… toi par contre, tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout. Et si, au lieu de nous embêter comme tu l'a toujours fait, tu nous foutais la paix, pour une fois…

Les deux autres maraudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de l'interrompre ou même de prendre la parole pendant que James lançait sa tirade et lorsque qu'il s'arrêta, Sévérus répondit aussitôt, mais ces paroles étonnèrent James.

- Bien sûr… je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps… alors salut…

Après avoir lancé sa phrase, il commença à s'éloigner, à pas rapide, ignorant les appels de Rémus et Sirius, qui lui disaient de revenir, au plus grand étonnement de James.

- James… tu n'aurais pas dû… soupira Remus, qui avait bien vu une ombre de tristesse passer dans les yeux de l'ancien professeur de potion alors que James lui disait, sans délicatesse, de partir.

Il avait dû croire que James n'avait aucune envie de tenter quelque sorte de réconciliation mais, ce n'était pas le cas, mais malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait penser à dire au père de Harry que Sévérus faisait maintenant parti de la bande et qu'il avait vraiment changé au plus haut point depuis ces deux dernières années.

Le loup-garou allait commencer à expliquer à James ce qui devait savoir mais, c'est à ce moment là que Harry, Drago et les deux femmes qui étaient partie un peu plus tôt avec eux, arrivèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry, voyant que son parrain et Remus avaient un drôle d'air et que son père semblait étonné par quelque chose.

- On a croisé Sévérus… soupira Sirius.

- Sévérus ? depuis quand tu appelles Rogue par son prénom ? s'exclama James.

Lily, elle, n'était pas surprise parce que Harry et Drago leur avait expliquer à elle et Narcissa les quelques trucs qu'il fallait savoir au sujet de ses dernières années et savaient déjà les changements de leur ancien condisciple de Poudlard.

- Oh.. oh… expliquez lui ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années… moi je vais le chercher. Déclara Harry en prenant la direction qui menait au cachot, étant plus que certain que son ancien professeur était allé dans ses quartiers.

Cette réaction, de la part de son fils, étonna encore plus James et il se retourna vers les deux maraudeurs pour avoir quelques explications, qu'ils s'empressèrent de lui donner.

Ils expliquèrent, en quelques mots, comment Sévérus avait dû reprendre son rôle d'espion lors du retour de Voldemort, comme est-ce que Harry et Drago l'avaient sauvé lorsque les mangemorts avaient découvert sa trahison, comment est-ce qu'après cela, il en était venu à mieux s'entendre avec les enfants, puis ils lui parlèrent de l'enlèvement de Sirius et le moment où ils avaient commencer, eux, à mieux s'entendre.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'en parler avant ? demanda James à ses deux amis.

- Tu sais, cela fait quand même plus d'une année alors on s'y est habitué et on a plus vraiment pensé que tu n'étais pas encore au courant… expliqua Remus avec désolation.

- Et on ne pensait pas qu'on le croiserait aussi tôt… rajouta Sirius.

James soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et ben, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à les rejoindre. Seul. Vous pourriez me dire où est-ce qu'il est allé ? enfin, si vous le savez…

- Sûrement dans ses quartiers, répondit Sirius.

Il expliqua brièvement à son ami où se trouvait les quartiers de l'ancien maître de potion avant que James ne parte dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué, marchant d'un pas assez vide, bien décidé à réparer l'erreur qu'il avait faite en repoussant Sévérus de cette manière, ne se fiant même pas à la gentillesse de son ton, ne voyant que le Serpentard qu'il avait toujours détester, sans même chercher à savoir si il avait changé c'était vraiment honteux de sa part.

+++

Harry arriva devant la porte des quartiers de Sévérus il avait raison, il était bel et bien ici, allongé sur son lit et un livre sur les potions en main il y avait quand même un peu de tristesse dans son regard, enfin à ce que le jeune garçon pouvait voir.

- Sévérus… l'appela-t-il doucement.

L'ancien mangemort releva la tête et vit l'adolescent qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui lui souriait gentiment.

Sévérus se demandait vraiment pourquoi il perdait sont temps à venir lui parler alors que ses parents étaient revenus il devrait rester avec eux et le laisser seul mais non, il venait lui tenir compagnie. 

- Entre Harry…. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? tu ne reste pas avec tes parents.

- Si… si je vais y retourner… mais pas seul.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas venir avec moi…

- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas que je n'aimerai pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ton père ait très envie de faire ami-ami avec moi et je le comprends, vu la manière dont j'agissais avec lui, finit tristement Sévérus, en posant son livre et en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, bien décidé à convaincre son ancien professeurs de ne pas perdre espoir de se réconcilier un jour avec son père.

- Sévérus… Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait beaucoup se réconcilier avec toi

- Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air.

- On a pas eu le temps de le prévenir de tout les changements… Si il avait su que tu étais maintenant amis avec Sirius et Remus… et moi, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas agit comme cela.

Sévérus ne répondit rien mais détourna son regard du jeune garçon pour le porter à ses pieds, alors qu'il faisait un petit sourire triste.

- Et moi, je n'ai aucune envie de devoir choisir entre passer du temps avec mes parents ou pouvoir en passer avec toi. Je ne veux pas que notre groupe, que l'on forme depuis l'année dernière soit brisé. Pas de cette manière.

- Merci Harry… tu as raison… après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer de se réconcilier… Si Sirius et moi on a réussi, alors que la situation semblait vraiment désespérée, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arriverai pas avec ton père. Dit Sévérus et reposant à nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Voilà ! c'est exactement l'attitude qu'il faut avoir. Maintenant lève toi et on va rejoindre les autres, d'accord…

Harry se leva et se plaça devant son ancien professeur avant de lui tendre la main pour le relever Sévérus la prit sans hésiter en lui faisant un sourire.

- D'accord !

Les deux amis traversèrent la chambre et ouvrir la porte que Harry avait refermée derrière lui, pour se retrouver face à face avec James, qui se tenait appuyer contre le mur de derrière, attendant visiblement leur sortie.

+++  
  


James faisait son chemin en direction des appartements de l'ancien Serpentard, n'ayant aucune peine à se retrouver dans les couloirs de l'école, qui n'avaient pas du tout changer depuis que lui-même avait été élèves.

Il arriva dans les cachots et prit alors le chemin que lui avait précédemment indiqué Remus et se retrouva alors devant une porte fermée qui devait être celle qui menait à la chambre de Sévérus.

Il pouvait entendre des voix venir de l'intérieur et colla alors son oreille à la porte pour pouvoir écouter ce que son fils et Sévérus se disaient.

- _… Si il avait su que tu étais maintenant amis avec Sirius et Remus… et moi, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas agit comme cela._

Il y eut alors un petit moment de silence avant que James n'entende son fils reprendre la parole.

- _Et moi, je n'ai aucune envie de devoir choisir entre passer du temps avec mes parents ou pouvoir en passer avec toi. Je ne veux pas que notre groupe, que l'on forme depuis l'année dernière soit brisé. Pas de cette manière._

D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Potter le père en jugeait que le groupe dont Harry parlait était vraiment soudé et il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui le briserait. 

- _Merci Harry… tu as raison… après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer de se réconcilier… Si Sirius et moi on a réussi, alors que la situation semblait vraiment désespérée, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arriverai pas avec ton père. _

Et ben, c'est vrai qu'il avait changé, jamais il n'avait entendu Sévérus parler de manière si gentille à quelqu'un, et encore moins un Griffondor alors que en plus c'était son fils, et il pouvait déceler de l'espoir dans sa voix il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que Sévérus Rogue espère devenir ami avec lui, James Potter.

- _Voilà ! c'est exactement l'attitude qu'il faut avoir. Maintenant lève toi et on va rejoindre les autres, d'accord…_

- _D'accord !_

Oh attention ! ils allaient arriver valait mieux pas qu'ils le trouvent l'oreille collée à la porte parce que, sinon, il aurait du mal à leur expliquer pourquoi il était entrain d'écouter comme cela.

Il se déplaça un peu et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, faisant comme si il voulait attendre leur sortie, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, et après quelques secondes, il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son fils et Sévérus.

- On peut parler, s'il te plait ? demanda James en regardant son ancien condisciple dans les yeux.

Sévérus hocha la tête et, d'un mouvement de la main, indiqua à James qu'il pouvait entrer dans ses appartements, ce que le maraudeur s'empressa, bien évidemment, de faire.

- Je vais retrouver les autres, renseigna Harry. Rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez fini de discuter.

Puis, le jeune garçon s'éloigna, préférant laisser son père et Sévérus entre eux, de cette façon, ils pourraient parler plus librement et, par conséquent, auraient plus de chance d'arriver à se réconcilier.

James et Sévérus s'assirent tout les deux sur des chaises qui se trouvaient dans la pièce puis, ils gardèrent un petit moment de silence, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment quoi dire pour commencer.

- Je suis désolé… pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire… finit par dire Sévérus, sans regarder James, n'arrivant pas à garder son regard fixé sur l'homme.

- Tu es pardonné pour ça… D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es plus le même et moi, je n'ai même chercher à le savoir tout à l'heure. Et je m'en excuse. Je suis tellement encré dans mes souvenirs qui datent de plus de seize ans, que je n'ai même pas chercher à savoir si tu avais changé….

- Ce n'est pas grave… Je pense que j'aurais réagit exactement de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place…

- Sûrement… Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Surtout que d'après le peu que j'ai entendu, tu as quand même sauvé la vie de mon fils.

- Ouais… enfin, après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

James fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que voulait dire Sévérus par là il ne lui avait pas fait du mal au moins ?

Sévérus soupira avant de se décider à donner la réponse que son ancien camarade de classe attendait.

- Disons que ma réconciliation avec lui et les maraudeurs ne date que de très peu de temps.

- Oui, ça je le sais.

- Ben avant, disons que j'étais pas très sympa avec Harry. Détrompe-toi !, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le regard de James. Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal… seulement je l'engueulais assez souvent…

- Ah ! 

Il eut à nouveau un petit moment de silence ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'il venait de se dire c'étaient la première fois que les deux hommes se parlaient comme cela, à cœur ouvert et cela les libéraient d'un poids.

Les deux interlocuteurs regardaient les murs de la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi faire puis, ce fut James qui cette fois-ci brisa le silence.

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller retrouver les autres, avant qu'ils croient qu'on est entrain de s'entretuer… plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais… 

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque James se retourna vers Sévérus, et lui tendit la main.

- Ami ?

Sévérus regarda la main tendue de son ancien ennemi et sourit avant de la serrer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Ami !

Les deux hommes se sourirent encore une fois puis ils sortirent définitivement de la pièce et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui, entre-temps, s'étaient à nouveau installé dans la salle commune des Griffondors.


	8. la rentrée

Chapitre 7

Dans l'office de Dumbledore, le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et regardait les personnes qui se trouvaient assises dans des sièges, en face de lui.

Il y avait Sévérus, Kellie, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily et Narcissa c'était lui qui les avait convoqué là, parce qu'il fallait bien dire qu'il devait trouver quelque chose à leur faire faire pendant l'année scolaire et il avait déjà une bonne idée là-dessus.

- Bon, alors, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous demander si vous vouliez bien rester au château pendant l'année scolaire pour rester avec les enfants.

- Professeur Dumbledore, comment est-ce que vous allez expliquer notre présence dans l'école ? demanda Lily, qui avait bien envie de rester, mais qui ne voyait pas du tout comment faire.

- C'est très simple. Je vais vous exposer l'idée que j'ai et vous me direz si vous êtes d'accord.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Dumbledore commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait prévu : il commença à dire qu'il n'y avait plus ni de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ni de professeur de Potion, puisque celui qui avait enseigner cette matière l'année dernière ne pouvait rester qu'une année, et ni de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, car le professeur Binns avait enfin remarqué qu'il était un fantôme et avait décidé de prendre sa retraite.

Alors il proposa à Sévérus le poste de défense, Kellie celui de Potion, demanda à Lily et Narcissa si elles étaient d'accord d'enseigner en commun l'histoire de la magie et, il proposa de réinstaller un cours de Duel, que Sirius, Remus et James, ce que bien sûr, ils s'empressèrent tous d'accepter avec joie.

- Bien, alors comme cela, vous pourrez tous rester dans le château, sans que cela paraisse bizarre et je pense que les enfants seront très content de cette décision… conclut le professeur Dumbledore. Et je vous laisse le soin de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Oui Monsieur !

Tout les adultes sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent dans la salle des Griffondors pour rejoindre les adolescents.

+++

Ils étaient tous installé dans les fauteuils et sur les canapés lorsque Lily commença à expliquer ce que leur avait dit le directeur au sujet de leurs nouveaux travail les adolescents sautèrent de joie.

- En tout cas, je trouve cela bien que Dumbledore ait décidé de faire un cours de duel. Affirma James. On en a eu qu'en sixième nous…

Tous ceux qui avaient fait un voyage dans le passé l'année précédente, éclatèrent de rire, sans que les autres ne sachent pourquoi et ils mirent un petit moment avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

- Il y a quoi de drôle ? demanda Narcissa, complètement perdue.

- Est-ce que… par hasard… commença Harry, en essayant de se retenir d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Vous aviez trois professeur…

- Ouais… répondit James, d'un air suspicieux. Comment est-ce que vous savez cela.

- Et est-ce que, par hasard, continua Hermione. A un moment, ce sont des élèves qui ont prit la relève parce que deux d'entre eux étaient absents.

- Oui… répondit Lily, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et est-ce que, par hasard, reprit Drago. Ces élèves étaient arriver en début de cette année-là, malgré le fait qu'ils n'entrent pas en première année.

- Oui… répondit Narcissa qui commençait vraiment à se demander comment est-ce que les adolescents connaissaient tout cela, mais bon, Sirius et Remus pouvaient le leur avoir dit.

- Et est-ce que, par hasard, fit Ginny. Les trois professeurs de duel, les enfants qui étaient arrivés en même temps et votre professeur de potions de cette année-là, serait repartis en fin d'année ?

- Oui… répondirent en chœur les parents de Harry et la mère de Drago.

- Et est-ce que, par hasard, commença Sirius, sur un ton ironique. Vous allez finir par comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de vous faire comprendre depuis bientôt une demie-heure. 

Les trois adultes qui venaient d'être amener à la vie, ainsi que Ron ouvrirent de grand yeux lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que tout cela voulait dire et les autres leur sourirent moqueusement.

- Vous… C'était vous qui étiez là-bas cette année-là… observa James, en bafouillant.

- Bravo ! s'exclama Remus. Vous avez enfin compris… Et peut-être que maintenant, vous pourrez reconnaître  Kellie…

- Kellie… répéta Lily en regardant la jeune femme en question. Kellie Angel ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste ?

- Oui… approuva la concernée. C'est bien moi !

Les trois adultes étaient complètement abasourdis et Ron se décida à poser une question.

- Vous avez été dans le passé ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

- Ouais… effectivement. Répondit sa jeune sœur. C'était génial !

- Attendez ! interrompit Lily. Vous avez bien dit, dans votre description que deux des professeurs de Duel avaient été absent pendant un moment. Maintenant que j'ai bien réfléchit et que j'ai toute les données, je pense que c'était Remus et Sirius. C'est juste ?

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et sourirent, devant la logique et surtout la mémoire de leur amie il fallait quand même en avoir pour se rappeler de qui manquait il y à presque trente ans !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? demandèrent le parrain de Harry et son petit ami, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris ce que voulait dire Lily.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez manquer un bon moment de cours ?

- Et bien, en fait, c'est une longue histoire… commença Remus.

Lui et Sirius se relayèrent alors pour raconter l'histoire, qui une fois terminée, les laissa continuer sur le sujet du passé et ils racontèrent aussi ce qu'ils avaient fait cette année-la plus en détail.

La journée se finit dans les rires et Ron apprit à tutoyer son ancien professeur de potion, ainsi que la petite amie de celui-ci, alors que tout les autres commencèrent à se lier un peu avec les parents de Harry, pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas avant, et avec Narcissa Malefoy, qui se révélait être une jeune femme vraiment formidable et gentille.

+++

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin et les personnes qui devaient faire leur réapparition commençaient à être vraiment nerveuses, se demandant comment le reste des élèves allaient réagir devant tout ces changements et toutes ces « résurrections »

Ils attendaient tous derrière la porte de la grande salle et écoutaient le discours de Dumbledore avec attention pour ne pas qu'ils manquent le moment où le directeur les appelleraient, en espérant beaucoup que cela soit pas tour à tour, sinon cela risquerait vraiment d'être très gênant.

- … et maintenant, je vais vous annoncer de très grand changement dans l'équipe d'enseignement de notre école. Alors, comme je l'avais dit l'année passée, le professeur Rogue revient, mais pas dans son rôle de professeur de potion, mais celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

Sévérus s'avança alors dans la salle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, sous les applaudissement respectueux des élèves qui restèrent abasourdis du changement de leur ancien professeur sa peau était bien plus bronzée que d'habitude et ses cheveux étaient vraiment brillant, pas comme la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, et il souriait !

- Ensuite, repris le professeur Dumbledore. Je voudrais vous demander de faire un bon accueille à Miss Kellie Angel dans le rôle de professeur de potions…

La jeune femme rejoignit Sévérus alors que les autres l'applaudissaient, avec un peu plus de remontrance chez les Serpentard, mais ils préféraient quand même ne pas se faire trop remarquer dès le premier jour surtout que depuis l'année précédente, ils n'avaient plus personne pour les couvrir et ils doutaient que le professeur Rogue ne recommencent à le faire.

Une fois que la jeune femme se fut assise, le directeur de l'école recommença à parler, pour le plus grand dam des élèves qui mourraient de faim mais il leur faudrait encore attendre un moment.

- Vous avez sans doute tous remarqué que le professeur Binns n'est pas à cette table, cela est dû au fait qu'il a décidé de prendre sa retraite.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par une slave d'applaudissement enfin ils allaient peut-être avoir droit à autre chose que le récit des différentes révoltes que les gobelins avaient fait.

- Et pour reprendre sa place, vous aurez droit à deux jeunes femmes qui sont revenue d'assez loin, nous allons dire. Je vous demande d'accueillir Madame Lily Potter et Madame Narcissa Malefoy.

Les élèves applaudirent plus par automatisme qu'autre chose lorsqu'ils virent les deux jeunes femmes en question traverser la salle, car ils étaient tous complètement ébahi et bouche-bée ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient là, elles étaient censée être mortes !!!

- Et pour finir, je vous annonce la création d'un nouveau cours, celui de Duel qui sera enseigné par Monsieur Sirius Black, qui je le rappelle a été innocenté il y a un peu plus d'un an, Monsieur Remus Lupin, qui a accepter de revenir ainsi que Monsieur James Potter.

Encore une fois, les applaudissements qui emplirent la salle quand les trois personnes nommées allèrent d'asseoir à la table des professeur ne furent pas vraiment commandé par le cerveau des élèves, trop occupé à ce demander à combien de surprise de ce genre ils allaient encore avoir droit.

- Maintenant, passons au nouvelle chez les élèves, qui seront tout aussi bien accueillie, je l'espère.

Cette fois-ci, les élèves des quatre maisons étaient prêt à tout qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous annoncer le retour de Monsieur Ronald Weasley, qui reprendra sa scolarité, là où il devrait être, c'est-à-dire sa septième année.

A cette annonce, le jeune rouquin traversa la salle pour se rendre à la table de sa maison, sous le regard ébahi des élèves et heureux pour la plupart, de revoir leur ancien camarade.

Lorsqu'il se fit installé à la table, il la survola du regard et repéra Lavande Brown qui lui offrit un immense sourire alors que son visage était baigné de larmes, sûrement des larmes de joie.

Il lui rendit son sourire et articula silencieusement le fait qu'il voulait lui parler une fois qu'ils seraient de retour dans la salle commune elle hocha la tête, ne semblant toujours pas y croire, puis reporta son attention, tout comme Ron, sur le directeur qui reprit la parole.

- Ensuite, je voudrais vous demander de souhaiter un bon retour à Monsieur Harry Potter et Miss Hermione Granger qui reviennent après une année d'absence, que je l'avais annoncé à la rentrée passée.

Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements redoublèrent, surtout à la table des Griffondor qui s'étaient tous levé pour accueillir le retour de deux des élèves les plus en vue de leur maison.

Ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait omis de dire aux concernés, c'est que toute l'histoire concernant la chute de Voldemort avait été révélée au cours de l'année précédente et, par conséquent, maintenant tout le monde savait ce qu'avait fait les trois adultes et les quatre enfants qui avaient vaincu le Lord.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à table, ils eurent droit à des accolades et des bises des élèves qui se trouvaient autour d'eux ils s'interrogèrent du regard et Ron, qui l'avait remarqué, leur affirma que c'était certainement à cause de la fin de la cinquième, puisque Dumbledore avait expliquer la chute du mage noire au personne qu'il avait ressuscitées.

- Je voudrais aussi que vous fassiez bon accueil à Miss Ginny Weasley qui commencera également sa septième année, puisque l'année dernière elle a accomplit l'équivalent de sa sixième.

Cette fois encore, les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part et la jeune fille commença à rougir légèrement, ayant quand même moins l'habitude que ces amis d'être le centre d'attention de toute une foule d'élèves.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait été à plusieurs reprise au cours de la dernière années, mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose puisque, là où elle était à ce moment là, personne ne savait qui elle était réellement et elle non plus ne connaissait personne.

- Et pour terminer, je dois aussi vous annoncer le retour de Monsieur Drago Malefoy qui, au vue des évènements des deux dernières années, changera de maison et se retrouvera à Griffondor.

Bien sûr, la maison sur-mentionnée eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ayant appris à apprécier le jeune homme au moment où il avait commencer à bien s'entendre avec le « trio infernal » qui, à ce moment là, était déjà un quatuor.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles furent aussi enthousiaste, seul les Serpentards montrèrent un peu plus de réserve, mais ils s'obligèrent à applaudire pour ne pas risquer de se faire engueuler par un des professeurs.

- Et maintenant, que le banquet commence ! annonça Dumbledore alors que toutes les tables se remplissaient de plat tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.

Tous les enfants commencèrent à manger, de même que les adultes, alors que tout le monde posait des questions à ceux qui arrivaient cette année-là, où qui revenaient cette année-là.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde se rendit dans leur salle commune, ou appartements.

En fait, le professeur Dumbledore avait donné à Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Drago un autre endroit où loger que la tour des Griffondors, jugeant que vu qu'ils adoraient faire des petits duels pour s'amuser ou s'entraîner à faire des sortilèges assez puissant, ce serait beaucoup plus sage.

Seul Ron se rendit tout de même dans la salle commune des Griffondors, puisqu'ils devaient parler à Lavande il était déjà tard et tout le monde était monté se coucher ils ne restaient plus que Lavande et Ron.

La jeune fille sauta au cou de son ami et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de se séparer et de se mettre à quelques centimètres de lui il n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais il était tout de même quelques centimètres plus grand que lui.

- Ron… si tu savais à quel point tu m'a manqué !

- Toi aussi Lavande… tu sais, juste avant que je… meurs, on s'était beaucoup rapproché et on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Oui Ron, acquiesça la jeune fille qui se demandait où son ami voulait en venir.

- Et bien, pendant les vacances de Noël, j'avais beaucoup réfléchit et je voulais te demander de sortir avec moi.

Ron avait baissé les yeux et regardait à présent ses pieds, manquant ainsi le sourire qui était venu illuminé le visage de son interlocutrice.

- Je sais que cela fait longtemps maintenant et que tu as sûrement dû m'oublier et… et que tu dois avoir quelqu'un d'autre mais… je… je voulais tout de même te le proposer maintenant… si jamais… alors, est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie…

Il releva alors la tête pour regarder la jeune Lavande dans les yeux, même s'il était plus que certain que sa réponse serait non et vu alors qu'elle affichait un immense sourire et elle se jeta à son cou.

- Oui Ron… oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi…

- C'est vrai ? tu… tu n'avais pas de petit copain ?

- Non… je pensais encore à toi et je voulais m'accorder une pause avec les garçons… et quand je t'ai vu dans la grande salle, je me suis demandé si on aurait pu reprendre notre relation là où on l'avait arrêtée.

Ron lui sourit et leur visage se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres finissent par se toucher et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir faire partie de notre groupe…

- Quoi ??? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas que Harry, Ginny, Hermione et moi on était toujours ensemble.

- Si… si bien sûr et après il y a eu Drago…

- Ouais… et ben maintenant, tu en feras aussi partie…

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr… après tout, tu es ma petite amie maintenant… par contre il va falloir qu'on t'enseigne quelques trucs.

- Comme quoi ?

- Transplaner…

- Mais on a pas l'âge…

- Et alors, tu sais Gin', 'Mione, Harry, Drago et moi on a appris à le faire pendant la cinquième…

- Vous avez quoi ?

- Ouais et le directeur était au courant…

- C'est génial ! 

- Ouais…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau doucement et, après quelques secondes ils se séparèrent, ce qui laissa à Lavande le temps de poser une question à son nouveau petit ami.

- Où sont les autres ? Ils ne sont pas venu dans le dortoir…

- Le directeur nous a permis d'avoir des quartiers spéciaux vu qu'on a une fâcheuse tendance à faire des entraînements spéciaux, en tout cas je sais que les autres n'ont pas arrêté depuis ma mort et moi, ben j'ai commencé lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé.

- Tu vas devoir y retourner maintenant… parce que si le concierge t'attrape pendant que tu rentres, tu vas sûrement avoir des ennuis…

- Oui, mais tu vas venir avec moi…

- Quoi ??? Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il y aura une chambre de libre parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Hermione et Harry fassent chambre à part d'après ce que j'ai pu voir pendant les vacances.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres… il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires et cela va les réveiller… je vais devoir leur expliquer où je vais…

- Pas besoin. « teleportatum lavande's bags um chambre », récita le jeune rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait.

- J'ai téléporté tes affaires jusque dans la salle commune de nos quartiers. Allez, viens…

Ron emmena Lavande au travers des corridors de Poudlard et les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un vieux sorciers qui portait un phœnix sur son épaule.

En dessous du cadre était écrit en lettre d'or : Godric Griffondor c'était les anciens appartements du créateur de Poudlard et, si le directeur avait décidé de faire rester les adolescents dans cette partie-là du château, c'est parce que Harry en était l'héritier.

Il donna le mot de passe « Crème Canari », en hommage aux plus grand blagueurs de l'histoire de Poudlard, depuis les maraudeurs bien évidemment et Ron et Lavande purent entrer dans la pièce, où se trouvaient encore les quatre autres jeunes.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fut surpris de voir Lavande arriver avec leur ami, puisqu'ils l'avaient vu partir dans la salle commune des Griffondors et qu'ils étaient presque certain de ce que voulait faire leur ami.

Et puis, ils avaient vu les affaires de quelqu'un arriver dans la salle commune, avec un sort qu'ils avaient travaillé pendant la fin de l'été alors, c'était un signe assez explicite.

- Salut Lavande ! salua Harry.

- Salut, tout le monde…

- Je me suis dit que puisque Lavande est ma petite amie, elle pourrait rester avec nous et faire partie du groupe… 

La demande implicite de Ron fut comprise de tout le monde et ils lui sourirent tous, avant que Hermione ne prenne la parole.

- Tu pourra prendre la chambre qui m'était destinée… j'irais dormir avec Harry.

- Merci Hermione.

- Oh, coupa Drago. Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérange vraiment pas de dormir avec Harry.

- Et bien non, figure toi. Parce que ce ne serait pas la première fois que je le ferrais et que, de toute façon, je l'aurait quand même fait, même si Lavande n'était pas venue !

Les autres firent quelques plaisanteries sur le sujet et la soirée se finit comme cela jusqu'à ce que tout le monde finisse par aller se coucher et remonte chacun dans leur chambre, sauf Hermione et Harry qui montèrent ensemble dans la chambre du jeune homme.


	9. de nouveaux problèmes

Chapitre 8

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, les blagues avaient redoublés mais, maintenant, elles n'étaient plus seulement faites par les élèves comme ces autres années mais plutôt par leur professeur pas tout, bien entendu, mais surtout James, Sirius et Sévérus Remus aussi, lorsque son petit ami parvenait à le convaincre, c'est-à-dire assez souvent quand même, même s'il était quand même bien plus réfléchit que ses autres camarades.

Lily, Kellie et Narcissa, elles, préféraient ne pas trop en faire, mais elles étaient toujours tenues au courant de ce que préparaient les garçons pour ne pas risquer d'en être les victimes mais en aucun cas elles ne les en empêchaient ou même ne les dénonçaient.

Depuis que les professeurs avaient été changé, les élèves devaient faire tout aussi attention à ce qu'ils devaient mangé que lorsque les jumeaux étaient encore en classe parce que c'était surtout dans la nourriture que se trouvaient les pièges et en particulier celle de Harry et Hermione dont ils voulaient se venger pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances.

Depuis, il y avait une véritable guerre ouverte entre les professeurs et les élèves alors que la plupart des autres enseignants, et en particulier MacGonagall, commençaient vraiment à désespérer.

Depuis que c'était les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient remplacer le professeur Binns au poste de professeur d'histoire de la magie, cette matière était soudainement devenue bien plus intéressante que les autres années et le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était vraiment génial, surtout avec le total changement d'attitude du professeur Rogue, que tout les élèves avaient bien entendu remarqué.

Le cours de potion, par contre, était devenu très calme, il n'y avait plus de dispute ou de chahut dans la classe même quand c'était les cours en communs Griffondor/Serpentard car il fallait dire que le professeur Angel avait tout aussi bien réussi à imposer son autorité de la même manière que dans le passé et possédait une totale impartialité entre les quatre maisons.

Et le cours de Duel remportait un succès fulgurant auprès de tout les élèves de l'école, qui trouvaient que les démonstrations que leur faisaient leur trois professeurs étaient vraiment spectaculaire et qui, soit dit en passant, avaient droits à de super récit du temps des Maraudeurs et de très bons conseil pour faire des farces, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres à ne bien entendu pas utilisé sur leur professeurs !

Du côté de la petite bande à Harry, tout allait particulièrement bien cette année ils n'avaient aucun secret à garder et connaissaient presque tous les sortilèges et enchantement qui étaient au programmes de l'année seul Ron et Lavande devaient un peu plus travailler, puisque la jeune fille n'avait pas appris autant de sortilège que les autres et que le garçon devait encore en rattraper quelques-uns.

Lavande devait aussi travailler sur le transplanage, que lui apprenait avec soin et patiente son petit ami tous les deux disparaissaient assez souvent pendant la nuit pour se rendre dans la cabane hurlante et s'entraîner pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que la rentrée était passée et tout le monde s'était très bien habitué au retour des différentes personnes tous se passait très bien et plus personnes ne pensaient à tout les problèmes de ses dernières années comme Voldemort.

Mais malheureusement, tapis dans l'ombre, un danger guettait à nouveau les sept personnes qui avaient réussi à vaincre le Lord sombre, sans que personne ne s'en doute et ne fasse attention.

+++

Un homme, vêtu entièrement de noir, dont on ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage, avait réussi, par un sortilège de magie noire très avancée, à s'introduire dans Poudlard sans être remarqué, ni repoussé par les protections que Dumbledore avait tout de même maintenu autour de son établissement.

Maintenant, il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers les cuisines du château.

Avant de se décider à passer à l'exécution de son plan machiavélique, il était resté caché, suivant avec attention et détermination, observant les habitudes et les emplois du tant des personnes qui avaient utilisé le sortilège du pentacle et il avait ainsi pu remarquer qu'ils s'asseyaient toujours au mêmes places, aux heures de repas, ce qui l'arrangeait énormément.

Il se glissa jusqu'au tableau qui recouvrait l'entrée des cuisines et se servit d'une plume pour le chatouiller, dévoilant ainsi la porte.

Aussitôt, une nuée d'Elfes de maison accoururent et demandèrent à l'étranger s'il désirait quelque chose.

- Non, merci…. J'ai juste besoin de rester quelques minutes dans la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil sur quelques uns des plats.

A peine eut-il finit de dire sa phrase, que les petits êtres repartirent, le laissant voyager à sa guise dans l'immense salle il repéra la table des Griffondor ou, plutôt, celle où les plats entreposé lui était destinés et il sortit de sa poche une bouteille remplie d'un liquide incolore.

Il ouvrit la petite fiole dont le bouchon prenait la forme d'une pipette et se rapprocha des couverts destinés à Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago puis plaça la pipette juste au-dessus des verres, déversant quelques gouttes dans chacun pas le même nombre pour ne pas que les effets se fassent ressentir chez tout le monde en même temps.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il rejoignit la table qui soutenait les mets qui seraient offerts au différents professeurs et versa le reste de la fiole dans les verres de Sévérus, Sirius et Remus avant de cacher la bouteille dans un des recoins sombre de la cuisine il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il se fasse prendre avec un flacon qui contenait les reste d'une telle potion.

Ensuite, il ressortit discrètement de la pièce et se faufila, sans rencontrer personne, vers la sortie du château et ensuite, se rendit directement dans le sous-sol de ce qui semblait être sa maison, dans lequel traînait un livre de potion, ouvert sur une page de philtre maléfiques.

- Maintenant, vous allez enfin payer ce que vous avez fait au Maître… Préparez-vous à vivre vos pires cauchemars…

+++

- Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Ginny à ses amis.

- Génial ! intervint Harry. ça a toujours été ma matière préférée mais depuis que c'est Sev' qui l'enseigne c'est encore mieux !

- Ça c'est sûr ! accorda Hermione. Au moins, pour une fois, on a appris quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas déjà !

- Ouais… ben moi, en tout cas, je meurs de faim ! heureusement que c'est l'heure du souper ! s'enthousiasma Drago.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Dray' ! accorda Ron.

Ils marchaient tous les six en direction de la Grande Salle où était déjà présentée des plats de toute sortes et pour tout les goût quelques élèves avaient déjà commencer à manger les mets proposés.

+++

Dans une cave sombre, l'homme qui venait de repartir de Poudlard enleva sa longue cape, restant ainsi en t-shirt et en pantalon, ce qui laissait voir à quiconque passerait par là, un tatouage d'encre noire, incrusté dans son bras gauche : la marque des ténèbres.

Il était le dernier mangemort qui restait en liberté tout les autres avaient été arrêté, soit à la chute de Voldemort, soit lorsqu'ils étaient retourné dans le passé mais celui-là n'avait pas fait partie du voyage et il comptait bien venger le départ de son Maître.

Depuis plus d'une année, il avait mis au point un plan qui, normalement devrait arriver à rendre complètement fous les exécuteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres et les plonger dans une irréalité totale la potion avait pris du temps à préparé car elle était composée de beaucoup d'ingrédient, très difficile à trouver pour certain.

Mais il avait quand même réussi et, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils la boivent et ensuite, tout le mécanisme serait enclenché, sans que plus personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Visionate… récita-t-il.

Aussitôt, une fenêtre de lumière apparût dans la pièce, à l'intérieur de laquelle il était possible de distinguer des formes, très floue au départ mais qui, à mesure que le temps passait, devenait de plus en plus nette et permettait de distinguer la Grande Salle de Poudlard ainsi que les personnes qui se trouvait.

+++

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège et réclama le silence, qu'il obtint tout de suite alors qu'il commençait à dire qu'il avait une très bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

- Pour la fin de l'année, les professeurs et moi-même, avons décidé d'organiser un bal qui sera ouvert à tout les élèves depuis la cinquième année. Vous aurez de plus amples informations à ce sujet dans le courrant de l'année. Maintenant, bon appétit !

Tout le monde applaudit la nouvelle, voyant là une bonne occasion de s'amuser.

- Et comment c'est passé votre journée ? demanda Lily à James et ses deux collègues.

- Géniale ! s'enthousiasma James, en buvant une gorgée de vin. C'est vraiment super de faire des duels toutes la journée. En tout cas, quand ils sont fait avec des amis. Et toi ma puce ?

- C'était plutôt bien. Au moins, les élèves sont attentifs à ce que Narcissa et moi on dit. Pas comme quand on était au cours de Binns où ils dormaient la moitié du temps.

- C'est normal… intervint Remus. Pour une fois qu'ils ont un autre sujet que la révolte des Gobelins, ils sont intéressés, comme ça, tout le monde suit.

- Euh… Rem'… le coupa Sirius. Même quand on avait que la révolte des Gobelins, tu suivais…

- Mouais… 

- D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me dises une fois comment tu faisais pour pas t'endormir en écoutant Binns parler… lui demanda Sirius.

- Mais qui t'a dit que je l'écoutais… répondit-il du tac au tac, en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami et en se retirant immédiatement. Parce que, crois-moi, je ne pourrais pas te dire grand chose sur les différentes révolutions.

- Et bien, et bien… susurra James. On en apprend de drôle de chose sur notre cher petit loupiot ! Mois qui croyais que tu étais un saint ! rigola-t-il, ce qui lui valu une moue du dit loupiot alors qu'il lui tirait la langue.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait particulièrement de fait que tout les élèves pouvaient les voir et que ça ne faisait pas très sérieux pour ce qui était censé être des enseignants.

Les autres rigolaient et ils burent aussi dans les verres, ayant soif, comme à peu près tout le monde.

+++

Le mangemort éclata d'un rire cruel lorsqu'il vit Hermione boire dans son verre elle était la dernière qui n'avait pas encore touché à sa boisson et cette fois-ci, toutes ses victimes avaient avalé sa potion : l'enfer allait bientôt pouvoir commencer !

+++

- Bon, bon, bon… alors, commença James alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la classe. 

Sirius et Remus étaient tous les deux assis sur le bureau professoral et attendaient que son ami explique ce qui allait se passer pendant la période suivant.

Les élèves de troisième année qui était tous à leur place étaient calme et écoutait avec attention tous ce que leur disaient leur trois professeur, sans faire quelque remarque que ce soit pour le plus grand plaisir des enseignants.

- Sirius… enfin, le professeur Black et moi-même allons commencer par vous faire une petite démonstration, pendant que le professeur Lupin nous arbitrera. Il faudra surtout faire attention au sort que le professeur Black utilisera parce que c'est celui-ci que vous allez devoir apprendre. 

Tout les élèves semblaient avoir compris et tournèrent leur attention vers l'estrade qui était dans le fond de la salle, alors que James y était déjà arrivé et que Sirius se levait pour le rejoindre.

Rémus se leva à son tour et fut soudainement pris d'une sensation de vertige il se retint au bureau et attendit quelques secondes que cela passe puis rejoignit ses deux amis qui, leur attention étant portée à l'autre extrémité de la classe, n'avaient rien remarqué.

- Bon… trois ! deux ! un ! top ! 

Les deux adversaires s'inclinèrent respectueusement puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre de quelques pas avant de lancer chacun un sort tout deux manquèrent leur cible et James réitéra l'essais le sortilège qu'il avait lancé se dirigea droit sur l'autre homme qui, quelques secondes avant l'impact leva sa baguette et traça un petit cercle devant lui.

- Défendum ! récita-t-il.

Le léger cercle qu'il avait tracé précédemment dans l'air s'illumina et créa une immense barrière qui se dressa devant Sirius et renvoya le sort de James contre son destinataire qui l'évita soigneusement.

- Stop !!! les arrêta Remus, puisqu'il avait le devoir de les arrêter dès que le sort à apprendre avait été lancé.

  
James baissa sa baguette et Sirius enleva le bouclier qui le protégeait puis, tous deux accompagné de Remus revinrent devant la classe pour expliquer quelques trucs aux élèves.

En milieu de chemin, Remus s'arrêta brusquement et agrippa le bras de son petit ami qui, aussitôt, arrêta d'avancer et se retourna vers lui il arbora une expression inquiète lorsqu'il vit que Remus respirait profondément et avait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? demanda-t-il.

Rémus releva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, ne se souciant même pas du fait que tous les élèves l'avaient entendu se faire appeler « mon ange » par Sirius puisque, de toute façon, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de marque d'affection et que cela les faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose.

- Non, non ce n'est rien… juste un petit vertige… viens, on va rejoindre James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas vraiment convaincu mais il ne dit rien et continua son chemin par contre, il resta au côté de Remus au cas où il serait à nouveau pris de malaise.

- Bon alors, reprit James, qui avait été interrompu par le mini-dialogue entre ses deux amis. Le sort que vous allez apprendre aujourd'hui, c'est celui de protection « Défendum ». Il est très simple à pratiquer, il suffit de prendre sa baguette et de tracer, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, un cercle et de dire la formule. De cette façon là… finit-il en faisant une démonstration.

Une fois que les élèves eurent bien observé la façon de pratiquer le sort, ils purent alors commencer à s'entraîner, sous le regard attentif de leurs trois enseignants.

James était entrain de passer dans les rangées pour corriger les éventuelles erreurs des élèves et Remus s'apprêtait à en faire autant lorsqu'il remarqua que Sirius allait le suivre il soupira.

- Sirius… On peut aller chacun de son côté. Et ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien… ajouta-t-il en voyant que son amant allait répliquer.

- D'accord… on finit le cours comme ça. Mais après, je t'emmène voir Madame Pomfresh.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais… je t'y emmènerais de force s'il le faut, mais tu iras à l'infirmerie…

Rémus soupira, puis approuva à contrecœur, sachant que Sirius ne céderait pas et puis, si ça pouvait le rassurer, pourquoi pas… ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde, après tout.

Sirius partit alors de son côté pour regarder ce que faisait certain de ses élèves et Remus partit du sien, passant entre les différentes rangées, reprenant de temps et temps les enfants qui faisaient de petites erreurs.

Le cours était déjà presque finit lorsqu'une sensation de vertige le prit à nouveau il s'appuya au bureau d'un de ses élèves et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser cette impression désagréable et entendit à peine la voix inquiète de l'adolescent.

- Professeur Lupin, est-ce que vous allez bien ? 

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et arriva à peine à distinguer le visage de son jeune élève car il voyait tout entièrement flou il entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui était tirée et vit que le garçon se levait avant de le sentir l'attirer vers la chaise pour l'asseoir, où il fut immédiatement rejoint par Sirius qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Rem' est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le loup-garou hocha lentement la tête pour signifier que oui mais ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire puisque cela ne fit que redoubler  sa sensation de vertige ce que Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- James ! Tu peux finir le cours tout seul ? demanda l'animagus à son ami.

- Oui, bien sûr… ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui… viens… dit-il ensuite à l'intention de Remus en l'aidant à se relever. On va aller à l'infirmerie…

Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour que celui-ci puisse s'appuyer contre lui alors qu'il traversait à pas lent la salle, appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, ils commencèrent tous les deux à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie Sirius commençait vraiment à avoir peur pour la santé de Remus alors qu'il le sentait faiblir de secondes en secondes.

Soudainement, Remus commençait à voir tout autour de lui s'assombrir et il tomba dans l'inconscience, heureusement dans les bras de son amant qui eut le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Sirius passa un bras au-dessous des genoux de son petit ami et l'autre sous son dos avant de partir en courant en direction de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, faisant sursauter l'infirmière qui, heureusement, était seule et elle jeta un regard noir à la personne qui était entrée comme cela brusquement dans une infirmerie, là où on est censé être calme et silencieux. 

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le loup-garou, sans connaissance dans les bras de son ami, elle se radoucit immédiatement et demanda à Sirius de le poser sur un des lits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, en commençant à examiner le malade.

- On était en cours et Remus a été pris de vertige. Au début il disait que ça allait bien alors je n'ai pas insisté mais comme cela persistait, ben j'ai voulu l'accompagner là mais il s'est évanoui en chemin.

- Très bien… vous pouvez aller manger, je vous tiendrai au courant…

- Non… je reste ici…

L'infirmière soupira Sirius n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis sa scolarité et elle n'arriverai pas à le faire céder mais il fallait absolument qu'elle reste seule avec son patient pour pouvoir faire des examens plus poussé.

- Ecoutez, Sirius. Allez manger un morceau, vous en profiterez pour avertir vos amis de ce qui se passe, comme cela, ça m'évitera peut-être d'avoir droit à une dizaine de visite. Et ensuite, vous pourrez revenir, d'accord ?

- D'accord… maugréa Sirius. 

- Très bien, alors allez-y.

Sirius porta rapidement la main de Remus, qu'il tenait encore, à sa bouche de déposa un léger baiser sur son dos avant de la relâcher et sortir de l'infirmerie et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Il s'assit à la table des professeurs et avertit les autres du fait que Remus était à l'infirmerie et que l'infirmière avait demandé à ne pas voir tout le monde débarquer le petit hôpital de l'école.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, demandant à Sirius si c'était grave mais, il n'en savait rien pour son plus grand malheur et il se dépêcha de manger son repas avant de quitter en vitesse la Grande Salle, sous le regard interrogatif des élèves et en particulier de ceux qui connaissaient personnellement le professeurs Back et qui décidèrent de demander aux autres ce qu'il se passait une fois que le repas serait terminé.

Il entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et alla directement au chevet du loup-garou puis, attendit patiemment que l'infirmière revienne, ce qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius.

- Alors, il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'il se soit évanoui. Il est en très bonne santé.

- En très bonne santé ! mais il est sans connaissance ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas dire que c'est normal !

- Non Sirius… je le sais bien… mais malheureusement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut avoir… alors le mieux, c'est d'attendre encore un petit peu et, s'il n'y a pas de changement, je contacterai un médecin, même si je doute qu'il puisse trouver quoi que ce soit de plus.

- D'accord… je peux passer la nuit ici ?

- Est-ce que vous m'écouteriez, si je vous disais non ?

- Pas vraiment… merci Pom-Pom.

- Pas contre, je vous interdit de rester éveillé toute la nuit !

- D'accord…

L'infirmière sourit une dernière fois à Sirius avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et de se rendre à son bureau et de laisser les deux hommes seuls Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit dans lequel était allongé son petit ami, qui paraissait visiblement endormi.

Il soupira avant de passer une main sur le front du loup-garou et d'enlever une mèche de cheveux bruns qui tombait dans ses yeux clos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore…


	10. POV Rémus 1

Chapitre 9

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux et reconnu tout de suite le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie de Poudlard au-dessus de lui il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les derniers événements en date et se rappeler pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin toute l'histoire en tête, il se releva doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis regarda tout autour de lui il n'y avait absolument personne.

C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait à l'infirmerie sans que personne ne soit là à son réveil, d'habitude, il y avait soit Madame Pomfresh ou soit un de ses amis mais là, personne.

Il attendit encore un bon moment avant de se relever et d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh dans son office il toqua calmement à la porte et attendit que la femme lui demande d'entrer ce qu'elle fit bien évidemment assez rapidement.

- Oh bonjours, monsieur Lupin. Vous vous êtes réveillé ? C'est une bonne chose. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur tout de même. Votre chute a été vraiment violente.

- Je sais…. Rigola Remus. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait mon compte, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je j'ai pas remis les pieds dans cette école que je ne me rappelais même plus qu'il y avait des escaliers à cet endroit là.

L'infirmière rigola doucement.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a bien des choses que l'on peut oublier en tant d'année. Bien des choses que l'on peut oublier… répéta-t-elle en écho. Bon, en tout les cas, vous êtes libre de ressortir dès maintenant puisque vous êtes en parfaite santé et que votre chute ne vous à pas trop amoché. Mettez quand même un peu de glace sur votre jambe lorsque vous serez chez vous, cela fera partir l'ecchymose.

- D'accord… Merci Pom-Pom.

Remus offrit un dernier sourire à l'infirmière avant de ressortir de l'infirmerie et de commencer à vagabonder dans les corridors à la recherche de ses amis, qu'il était venu voir ce jour-là.

Pendant qu'il marchait tranquillement, il pouvait sentir le regard des adolescents qui emplissaient les couloirs de l'école peser sur lui.

Je les comprends, ça doit pas être très souvent qu'ils voient un parfait inconnu se balader dans les couloirs de l'école. Après tout, les seuls adultes qui s'y trouvent d'habitude sont les professeurs et Madame Pomfresh, mais bon, je n'aime pas sentir les regards des autres sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Il arriva à la porte de sortie et mis les pieds dans la pelouse du parc sur laquelle il commença à marcher, gardant le regard au loin pour essayer de repérer ses amis qui, vu le beau temps qu'il faisait, devaient être, à cette heures-ci, entrain de se balader dans le terrain.

Soudain, il repéra James en compagnie de Sirius et Peter et un sourire illumina aussitôt son visage même si, pendant une fraction de seconde, il en vint à se demander pourquoi Peter était avec ses deux amis puis, il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser à des trucs comme cela. C'est tout à fait normal que Peter soit là aussi. Après tout, il fait partie des Maraudeurs, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela me paraît aussi bizarre que cela ?

Alors il se rapprocha d'eux, un sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres les maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas encore vu puisqu'ils étaient de dos et ne pouvaient pas l'entendre approcher puisque, d'une part il avançait d'un pas silencieux et d'autre part, ils étaient entrain de parler joyeusement et de rigoler tout les trois ensemble, ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter le sourire de Remus lorsqu'il entendit le rire mélodieux de Sirius.

- Eh ! Salut les gars ! les salua-t-il gaiement lorsqu'il fut juste derrière eux.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent, toujours entrain de sourire mais leurs expressions changèrent du tout au tout lorsqu'ils virent qui était la personne qui s'était adressée à eux et un masque de mépris et de dégoût prit la place de celui de joie.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils réagissent comme cela en me voyant ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal dont je ne me souviens pas à cause de ma chute ? Je ne suis pourtant pas amnésique… Je ne me souvient pas de m'être fâché avec aucun d'entre eux et encore moins avec les trois à la fois._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Lupin ? demanda méchamment James.__

- Que… Quoi ? bafouilla Remus, surpris d'entendre son ami lui parler sur un ton pareil.__

Lupin ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de famille ? D'habitude, c'était toujours Remus…Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle sur un ton pareil ? Est-ce que j'ai réellement fait quelque chose de mal ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne prend pas ma défense ? D'habitude, c'est tout juste si il ne saute pas à la gorge de la personne qui me dit le moindre mot de travers ou qui me parle méchamment et là, il semblerait presque partager l'avis de James qui sous-entends que je n'ai rien à faire là…

- Parce que tu deviens sourds à présent ! s'exclama Sirius. James r'a demandé ce que tu foutais là, il me semble. Alors maintenant tu vas répondre, d'accord ! On a pas que ça à foutre nous…

- Ben… ben en fait… ben j'étais venus à Poudlard pour vous voir… et pis, ben c'est tout.

Je n'ai jamais entendu Sirius me parler sur un ton pareil… Depuis notre première année, il a toujours été tellement gentil avec moi et même quand on se disputait, il s'excusait toujours à peine avait-il fini sa phrase. Cela me fait vraiment mal et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il est comme cela. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils sont tous les trois comme cela.

- Pour nous voir ? coupa Peter, en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais nous voir ?

Sirius et James aussi ont l'air d'attendre la réponse à la question de Peter… Mais je ne saisis vraiment pas. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir voir mes amis ? Ce n'est quand même pas un crime à ce que je sache ?

- Ben, est-ce qu'il me faut une raison pour… enfin pour venir vous voir ?

- Oui ! s'eclama James. Même si tu n'as de toute façon rien à venir nous voir, même avec une raison. Alors maitenant tu nous dis ce que tu nous veux ou alors tu te casses !

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais…

Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend à tous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit que je n'ai rien à venir les voir ? On est quand même ami après tout, c'est normal que je vienne… Je ne vois pas quoi leur répondre puisque ma visite n'avait pas vraiment d'autre but principal que de rester un peu avec eux…

- Mais quoi ? coupa Sirius. Tu craches le morceau ou pas ?

Comme Remus ne répondait pas à la question qui lui était posée, trop choqué et déstabilisé par l'attitude de ses amis pour le faire, les trois autres commencèrent à reprendre leur chemin.

Mais le loup-garou ne voulait pas les laisser partir comme cela, pas avant d'avoir éclaircit ce qu'il se passait il attrapa le bras de Sirius , ce qui fit se retourner l'animagus vivement.

Sirius se dégagea brusquement de la prise de Remus et le frappa brutalement au visage, sous le regard dégoûter des deux autres le choc avait fait tomber Remus à terre et un mince filet de sang coulait de son nez sur son visage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me frappe ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas… Sirius ne m'a jamais fait de mal, jamais… Mais là, il a frappé tellement fort, ça fait tellement mal…

- Ne me touche plus jamais… dit Sirius en prenant bien soin de détacher toutes les syllabes de sa phrase. Tu as compris, sale loup-garou ?

Sale loup-garou ? Attendez, ils m'ont toujours dis tout les trois que le fait que je sois un loup-garou ne changeait rien à notre amitié alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit cela ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes avaient commencer à couler lentement le long de ses joues alors qu'il gardait encore son regard fixé sur le visage de son ami, enfin s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme cela.

- Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer ! Non mais je rêve… Allez venez les gars ! lança Sirius en direction de ses deux amis. On s'en va !

Il jeta un dernier regard remplis de haine à l'homme qui était toujours assis à terre et les trois autres repartirent sans un mot de plus, laissant le pauvre Remus, au sol, le visage couvert de sang et de larmes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ça n'a jamais été comme cela ? Ils m'ont toujours accepter pour ce que j'étais ou bien alors c'est moi qui me suis tellement complut dans mes rêves que j'ai imaginé toutes ces années d'amitié, toutes ces années pendant lesquels je me suis sentis aimé pour ce que j'étais. Oui, ça doit être cela, mais cela paraissait tellement réel que j'y croyais vraiment…

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, faisait ainsi briller les larmes qui courraient sur ses joues, puis essuya d'une main incertaine le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez.


	11. la potion de l'Illusion

Voilà, voilà, dans ce chapitre : petite explications pour ce qui se passe !

Et j'espère qu'il plaira plus que le précédent parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait été très apprécié, vu le nombre de review que j'ai eu. Ça m'encourage pas tout ça ! Mais bon, amusez-vous bien avec ce chap-ci !

Chapitre 10

Dans les cuisines, les elfes s'affairaient à préparer les plats pour le prochain repas, c'est-à-dire, le petit déjeuner du lendemain et Dobby s'activait à rechercher un service dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner ce qu'il avait à cuisiner.

Il ouvrit une armoire et tomba sur un petit flacon vide, qui n'avait absolument pas à être là d'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose qui devait se trouver dans une cuisine alors il le prit et l'examina.

Il restait un peu d'eau dans le fond, ou du moins, il pensait que c'était de l'eau mais il décida, pour plus de sûreté d'aller le montrer au professeur Dumbledore puisque, après tout, lorsque ce dernier lui avait permit de travailler à Poudlard, il lui avait dit que dès que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait, il fallait qu'il en soit averti.

Le petit elfe de maison claqua des doigts et s'évapora pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci le regardant avec curiosité, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

+++

Sirius était toujours au chevet de Remus, mais il avait fini par s'endormir, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le loup-garou était inconscient, même si selon l'infirmière cela ressemblait plus à une phase de sommeil qu'autre chose.

Remus avait l'air serein et la seule chose qui permettait de dire qu'il ne devait pas être entrain de penser ou de rêver à quelque chose d'agréable était les deux traînées transparentes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, dans le cauchemar qu'il était entrain de faire et mis quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était et pourquoi il était là puis il reporta son attention sur le visage assoupit de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'il vit les larmes de celui-ci, son cœur se serra, pensant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le consoler d'habitude, lorsque Remus pleurait, il le prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait gentiment pour le réconforter, ce qui marchait toujours mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de couler, la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de les effacer à mesure, ce qu'il fit avec douceur.

+++

- Monsieur Dumbledore avait demandé à Dobby de le prévenir si Dobby voyait quelque chose d'anormal. Alors Dobby est venu directement voir Monsieur Dumbledore lorsque Dobby a trouvé cela. Expliqua Dobby en tendant au directeur la fiole qu'il avait récupérer dans les cuisines.

Dumbledore le prit et l'observa avec stupéfaction, essayant de trouver ce que cela pourrait être il avait bien une petite idée, c'était une bouteille comme on ne utilisait pour transporter de petites quantités de potion magique.

- Dobby, est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un cacher cet objet dans les cuisines ? demanda le directeur.

- Non, Monsieur Dumbledore. Dobby n'a pas vu quelqu'un cacher l'objet mais Dobby a vu quelqu'un dans les cuisines. L'homme a dit à Dobby et aux autres Elfes de Maison qu'il devait contrôler certain des plats et Dobby et les autres ont laisser l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait.

- D'accord… Merci beaucoup Dobby, tu as très bien agi en venant me le montrer tout de suite.

- Dobby a fait ce que Monsieur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire Monsieur.

Le directeur remercia encore une dernière fois le petit elfe et le laissa retourner à ses occupations alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, avec la fiole de verre entre les mains et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Sévérus.

Il toqua à la porte puis, ne recevant aucune réponse, il ouvrit et entra pour retrouver la pièce complètement vide il fit de même chez Kellie mais ne trouva toujours personnes.

Ça ne m'étonne pas, pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea alors vers la tour qu'il avait laissé à Harry et sa bande pour une question de sécurité des autres élèves il était certain de trouver les deux professeurs qu'il recherchait là-bas il aurait peut-être pu penser à l'infirmerie, mais Madame Pomfresh avait demander à ce que seul Sirius reste.

On était en plein milieu de la nuit et c'était franchement pas maintenant qu'ils se seraient faufiler en douce dans l'infirmerie, alors que Sirius risquait s'être endormi, mais il faudrait quand même qu'il parle à ses professeurs.

Non mais, il y avait quand même école le lendemain et les enfants allaient être vraiment fatigué et les adultes aussi d'ailleurs il ne fallait quand même pas qu'ils se réunissent tous de façon nocturne comme cela.

Il arriva et frappa calmement à la porte puis attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver Harry se tenait devant la porte et ouvrit de grand yeux lorsqu'il vit le directeur et s'effaça du pas de la porte pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Les personnes présentes avaient l'air assez gênée, se doutant que le directeur ne devait pas être très ravi de les voir tous ici à plus de deux heures du matin il leur fit alors un sourire malicieux.

- Comme les circonstances sont spéciales, je ne vous dirais rien pour cette fois. Mais à l'avenir, essayer d'éviter les rencontres nocturnes.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer et écoutèrent avec attention ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait à dire.

- Bon, si je suis venu ici, c'est que je cherchais Sévérus et Kellie. Dobby a trouver ceci dans les cuisines, dit-il en désignant le flacon qu'il remit à Sévérus. Je pense qu'il devait contenir une potion qui aurait été versée dans certain des plats ou peut-être des verres. 

- Quelqu'un l'aurait mis dans le verre de Remus ? demanda James.

- C'est ce que je pense. En tout cas, cela expliquerai sa perte de conscience.

- Mais, pourquoi lui ? demanda Narcissa. C'est vrai, il est le seul qui en a subi les effets.

- Je n'en c'est rien Narcissa. Mais il semblerait qu'un homme se soit introduit dans les cuisines pour vérifier quelques-uns des plats.

- Vous voulez qu'on travaille là-dessus, Monsieur de directeur ? demanda Sévérus,

- Oui, s'il vous plait. Il faudrait savoir quel est cette potion et quel est son antidote.

- On va y aller immédiatement… décida Kellie. Au revoir tout le monde.

- Salut !

Elle et Sévérus partirent de la chambre et se rendirent directement dans le laboratoire de potion.

+++

Le mangemort consulta sa montre et détermina que la première victime de la potion devant déjà en avoir subi les symptôme alors il effectua le sort de la fenêtre d'observation pour pouvoir le vérifier et, une fois que cela serra fait, il n'aurait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit il ne resterait plus qu'au destin de décider.

- Visionate !

Aussitôt une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'infirmerie où était allongé Remus Lupin qui semblait parfaitement inanimé : la potion avait fonctionné comme prévu c'était le cauchemar qui commençait pour toute les personnes qui avaient détruit le Lord.

+++

Kellie et Sévérus étaient encore dans le laboratoire de potion et avaient déjà distillé une bonne partie de la potion pour essayer de trouver quels étaient les ingrédients qui la constituait et quels en étaient les effets ce qui s'avérait particulièrement difficile puisqu'ils avaient déjà une liste de produits qui devait comporté une bonne quinzaine de composants, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour une potion.

- Mais combien est-ce que cette potion contient d'ingrédient encore ! s'exclama Kellie. Je n'en ai jamais vue d'aussi compliquée.

- Moi non plus, Kellie. Mais je pense que cela serra bientôt bon. Ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver quels sont les potions qui demandent cette liste de composants là et on le trouvera.

La jeune femme acquiesça et une demie-heure plus tard, ils avaient enfin terminé leur liste qui devait, à présent, comporter une vingtaine d'élément ce type devait être un génie pour avoir effectuer un tel mélange.

- Attends voir… songea Sévérus. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu une liste comme celle-ci. 

- Tu as le livre ici.

Sévérus hocha négativement la tête.

- Mais il est dans la réserve. Je vais le chercher.

- Je viens avec toi.

+++

Sévérus dirigea sa lanternes vers l'étagèrent centrale de la réserve et parcourut rapidement les rayons à la recherche d'un livre spécifique qu'il trouva sans aucun problème « Potions pour effets mentaux » pendant ce temps Kellie était assise vers une table et regardait son petit ami.

Il prit le livre et le posa sur la table, mettant la lumière à côté et commença à le parcourir, Kellie penchée sur son épaule au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva la bonne page et commença à lire les effets de cette potion.

« La potion de l'illusion

Cette potion est très souvent utiliser par les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire, qui veulent se venger de quelque.

Ceci parce qu'elle est absolument indécelable lorsqu'elle a été ingérée et parce que personne ne peut remonter jusqu'à la personne qui l'a concoctée.

Le temps que la potion met à agir peut-être contrôlé par la dose que l'on donne à la personne mais on ne doit pas dépasser 10ml par personnes si on ne veut pas que la cible meut lors de l'ingestion.

Lorsque les effets se font sentir sur une personne, elle tombe dans un sommeil très profond, dont personne ne peut la sortir à part elle-même mais elle n'a pas conscience de ne pas être dans la réalité.

Elle se retrouve prise dans son pire cauchemar et ne garde que quelques bribes de souvenirs de sa vrai vie qui ne lui font que plus mal lorsqu'elle voit que cela ne s'est jamais passé.

Elle croit alors avoir rêvé et perd tout espoir le seul moyen pour elle de s'en sortir est d'arriver à se rappeler de bon souvenir de sa réalité et de se dire que cela ne peut pas être vrai, qu'elle se trouve dans un cauchemar et qu'il faut qu'elle se réveille.

Mais pour y arriver, il faut une très grande force d'esprit et bien des personnes ne sont jamais parvenues à se sortir de leur cauchemar et son morte en se suicidant dans l'autre monde. »

- Merde… jura Sévérus. 

- Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un en voudrait à Remus.

- Je n'en sais rien mais il ne sera pas la seule victime.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Il n'y a que lui qui en ait ressentit les effets.

- Oui, mais le flacon contenait beaucoup plus que 10ml et Remus est encore en vie. Et selon ce qui est marqué dans ce livre, on peut contrôler la durée que l'on veut mettre entre le moment de l'ingestion et celui de la réaction seulement en changeant la dose que l'on verse.

- Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Dumbledore, décida Kellie.

+++

Sachant maintenant la raison de l'inconscience de Remus, l'infirmière laissa James entrer dans l'infirmerie et se rendre au côté de Sirius qui s'était à nouveau endormis.

Il s'assit sur le lit d'à côté et regarda pendant quelques minutes ses deux amis qui dormaient Remus avait l'air tellement paisible qu'il était impossible de deviner qu'il était pris dans un cauchemar sans fin tandis que Sirius, par contre, avait les traits du visage un peu plus tendu, ce qui montrait qu'il n'était pas du tout entrain de faire un joli rêve.

+++

Un tout petit moment plus tôt

Kellie et Sévérus étaient retourner dans la salle commune des adolescents où ceux-ci se trouvaient encore en compagnie du directeur de l'école et de Lily, James et Narcissa.

Hermione, Lily, Ginny et Drago s'étaient déjà tout les quatre endormis mais les autres restaient tant bien que mal réveillé alors qu'il devait être un peu plus de cinq heure du matin.

- Kellie, Sévérus… est-ce que vous avez trouver ce qu'étais la potion ? demanda immédiatement le directeur.

- Oui, soupira Sévérus en se laissant tombé dans un fauteuil sa petite amie à ses côtés.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James.

- La potion de l'illusion, répondit Kellie. Voilà le livre.

- Et est-ce que vous savez comment concocter un antidote ? questionna Narcissa.

- Il n'y a aucun antidote… dit tristement Sévérus.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes encore réveillée, sauf James qui était plongé dans sa lecture.

- Remus doit se sortir de là tout seul, continua-t-il. Et ce ne sera pas facile.

James reposa le livre, le visage blême et se leva.

- Je vais prévenir Sirius et Madame Pomfresh… annonça-t-il en sortant de la pièce sous les acquiescements des autres personnes.

+++

James décida de réveiller Sirius en voyant que celui-ci était entrain de s'agiter sous l'emprise de quelque cauchemar il le secoua gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut et regarda tout autour de lui.

- Du calme Sirius ! Ce n'est que moi… le rassura James.

- Bon Dieu James ! ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

- Désolé. Écoute, on sait ce qu'il se passe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est James ? Bon sang, dis-le !

- Calme-toi Sirius ! C'est une potion d'illusion.

- Une quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

- C'est une potion qui nous enferme dans nos pires cauchemars et, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ni Sévérus ni Kellie ne peuvent faire quoi que ce soit. Le seul moyen de se sortir de là est d'avoir la volonté d'esprit et de se dire que tout n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Donc, personne ne peut l'aider ? demanda tristement Sirius et prenant la main de Remus dans la sienne.

- Non Siri', mais ne t'en fait, continua-t-il en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il s'en sortira…

- Ouais… après tout, s'il a bien survécu l'année passée, pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas la même chose cette fois-ci. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur lui ?

James ne répondit rien mais, entendant la tristesse de son ami dans sa voix, il resserra un peu son étreinte et le laissa se reposer dans ses bras, tout les deux gardèrent leur regard fixé sur leur ami d'enfance, qui était étendu dans le lit en face d'eux.

- Il y arrivera Sirius… Il y arrivera… assura James en embrassant le haut de la tête de son ami, dans un geste impulsif.

Sirius hocha la tête et finit par se rendormir, toujours dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui, lui, préféra rester éveillé et veiller sur ses deux camarades, en silence.


	12. POV Rémus 2

**Hello !!!**

**Bon je sais que c'est pas bien de faire de la pub dans les fics, mais je viens d'ouvrir un site dédié au Potterfictions (l'adresse est dans ma description) alors si vous pouviez y jeter un œil (et p'têt même m'envoyer vos fics pour agrandir un peu le site) ce serait vraiment sympa…**

**En tout cas, voilà mon nouveau chapitre et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé**

**Chapitre 11**

Rémus se releva enfin et, sans se soucier que le soleil était entrain de se coucher et que l'heure se faisait vraiment tardive, il marcha avec lenteur en direction de la berge du lac les larmes parcourrant toujours ses joues, retenant avec peine les sanglots qui transperçaient son cœur.

Il atteint enfin le bord de l'eau et s'assit, se décidant finalement à laisser sortir ses sanglots il entoura ses jambes repliées de ses bras et enfuis sa tête dans le creux que cela formait.

Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi est-ce que tout cela arrive ? pourquoi est-ce que j'ai entretenu un rêve comme cela pendant toutes ces années ? pourquoi est-ce que je me suis fait tant de mal à moi-même ? Après tout, je savais très bien que cela me ferait encore plus mal quand je reviendrai à la dure réalité.

Remus était encore dans ses tristes pensées lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entouré bien qu'il ne sache pas qui était la personne qui l'avait rejoint, il ne se retira pas.

Il se sentait bien dans cette étreinte, il se sentait au chaud et réconforté c'était étrange mais il lui semblait que cela lui procurait une sensation familière c'est cette constatation qui lui fit relever la tête pour regarder qui était avec lui.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit d'abord des cheveux noirs, noir de jais, puis des yeux d'une couleur émeraude, brillante, ensuite des lunettes ronde et, finalement, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune homme qui le tenait toujours contre lui.

- Ha… Harry ? bégaya Remus, reconnaissant immédiatement le fils de son meilleurs ami.

Enfin, ancien meilleur ami, je devrais dire, mais pourquoi est-ce que Harry est comme cela avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me prend dans ses bras ? Il devrait plutôt agir comme son père…. Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne mais… disons que cela me paraît étrange.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Oui… oui… répondit Remus. Tu es le fils de James. Tu ne me connais pas ?

- Pas vraiment… Disons que j'ai vu des anciennes photos, du temps où vous étiez encore ami avec mon père.

- Tu ne saurais pas par hasard pourquoi ils ne sont plus amis avec moi ? demanda Remus.

La réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre il ouvrit de grand yeux puis fronça le sourcils apparemment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus lui demandait ça, il devait quand même savoir pourquoi ils étaient pas ami.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et je me suis cogné la tête… j'ai pas encore entièrement repris mes esprits… mentit le loup-garou.

- Oh… mais vous allez bien ?

- Oui… oui ne t'inquiète pas Harry. affirma Remus en effaçant les dernières larmes de son visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas passé à l'infirmerie ?

- Si…

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous saignez ?

Soudain, Remus fut mal à l'aise, ne sachant vraiment pas que répondre à son jeune ami pour ne pas qu'il se fâche.

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est son parrain qui m'a frappé alors que son père regardait la scène, étant apparemment très content de ce qu'avait fait son ami.

Le silence de l'homme fut révélateur et le jeune garçon au cheveux noir de jais comprit l'histoire, dans les grandes lignes.

- C'est mon père, n'est-ce pas, qui vous a fait cela ?

- Pas vraiment… c'est Sirius…

A peine eut-il finit cette phrase qu'il éclata à nouveau en sanglots, enfouissant sa tête dans les robes de Harry qui passait machinalement une main dans les cheveux du loup-garou et une autre dans le dos pour essayer de le calmer.

- Chut… ça va aller… ça va aller…

+++

_Harry vit tout de suite Lunard qui était étendu sur le lit de Sirius._

_Il semblait être ailleurs._

_Harry s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur l'avant-bras du loup-garou._

- _Hé… ça vas ?_

Rémus se retourna vers son jeune ami.

_Harry put voir quelques larmes couler sur les joues de son ancien professeur._

_Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant._

_Harry s'approcha encore plus de son ami et le prit dans ses bras où celui put laisser libre-court à ses sanglots._

_Le jeune orphelin commença à bercer doucement Rémus en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes._

_Au moment où les soubresaut du corps de son ami eurent cessé, Harry desserra un peu son étreinte et attendit encore un moment avant de se dégager complètement._

- _Reste-là, je vais aller te faire une tisane, d'accord ? ça te calmera._

_L'adulte hocha lentement la tête._

- _Merci Harry… _

+++

Remus sursauta lorsque le flash lui traversa la tête, faisant revivre ce souvenir qui venait de la cinquième année du gamin.

Non, ce n'est pas un souvenir, c'est juste une scène de rêve. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me revient en mémoire. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais souffrir comme cela.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Harry, inquiété par le sursaut de l'homme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Oui, oui c'est rien..

Harry sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le trempa dans l'eau du lac, puisqu'ils étaient à moins d'un mètre de la rive ensuite, il le comprima et passa très très doucement le bout de tissus sur le visage de Remus et se mit à nettoyer le sang séché il nettoya aussi la plaie de son front que le loup-garou lui même n'avait pas remarqué.

- Merci Harry, dit Remus d'une voix étranglée. Mais toi, est-ce que tu n'est pas dérangé par le fait que je sois un loup garou.

Harry fit un léger sourire.

- Je n'ai pas les mêmes idées que mes parents sur tout. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vous acceptais pas à cause de votre lycanthropie et je ne le comprendrais jamais. Surtout que vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil.

- Merci Harry…

- Voilà… Mais passez quand même à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh vous mette un pansement. 

- Je vais y aller maintenant…

- Je viens avec vous… de toute façon, il, vu l'heure qu'il est, il faut que je rentre dans le château.

- D'accord…

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à son ami et les deux hommes se dirigèrent, côte à côte, vers l'entrée du château et parcoururent les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau vers l'infirmerie, dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent, accueilli par l'infirmière qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Harry et Remus arriver ensemble.

- Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes à nouveau blessé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura l'homme. Vous auriez juste un petit pansement, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr… bien sûr… euh Potter, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Si, si… Je vais très bien…

- Alors pourquoi vous-êtes ici ? Vous n'accompagnez quand même pas Monsieur Lupin ?

Harry acquiesça, tout en faisant un sourire à l'infirmière qui semblait passablement étonnée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si votre père venait à savoir ça, il…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry la coupa, parlant d'une voix rude, que Remus ne lui connaissait pas.

- Mais il ne le saura pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends Harry parler comme cela, lui qui d'habitude est si gentil avec tout le monde. Et qu'est-ce que voulais dire Madame Pomfresh sur James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à Harry si il venait à savoir cela ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait à lui ?

- Non, non…. Je ne lui dirais rien, ne vous en faites pas…

- Très bien. Maintenant, est-ce que ce pansement arrive ?

- Oui…

L'infirmière s'activa et alla chercher ce que le jeune sorcier lui demandait et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le pansement, puis le mit sur la plaie du blessé, puis elle laissa les deux personnes quitter son infirmerie, sans un mot de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait dire l'infirmière ?

- Comment cela ? demanda Harry, surpris par la question du loup-garou.

- En disant que si James venait à savoir qu'on était ensemble…

- Oh… disons que mon père n'apprécierait pas vraiment le fait que son fils se balade en compagnie d'un loup-garou, expliqua Harry en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains en disant le dernier mot de sa phrase. Mais de toute façon, comme je l'ai dit à l'infirmière, il ne le saura pas.

La voix qu'avait utilisé Harry lui montrait bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, et ne pas que Remus sache ce que lui ferait son père si il les surprenait ensemble.

J'espère simplement que son père ne nous verra pas. Ou du moins, qu'il ne le punisse pas pour être resté avec moi. Je ne sais plus vraiment que croire il y a quelques heures à peine j'étais ami avec lui et maintenant, il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas qu'il me voie marcher côte à côte avec son fils, pour ne pas qu'il risque de le punir.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton dortoir Harry. Il est déjà assez tard et je pense que je vais partir de Poudlard. Fit Remus.

Harry hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Mais vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien maintenant ? parce que je ne voudrais pas vous laisser seul alors que vous êtes vraiment mal…

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je vais bien… Et je ne voudrais pas que tu aies d'ennui.

- Alors au revoir… et peut-être qu'on se reverra une prochaine fois…

- Oui, c'est possible, au revoir Harry.

Harry repartit en direction de la tour des Griffondors et Remus le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se détourner et de sortir pour se retrouver dans le parc, à nouveau.

Il commença à marcher à l'extérieur, sans vraiment regarder où il allait et il réfléchissait, se demandant encore combien de changement il devait attendre.

Mais je ne comprend toujours pas comment est-ce que j'ai pu rêvé leur transformation en animagus ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années ? Et c'était tellement familier lorsque Harry m'a pris dans ses bras. J'aurais juré que je m'étais déjà retrouver aussi proche de lui mais pourtant, il ne me connaissait pas. Enfin, seulement de vue.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva devant le saule Cogneur, là où débutait le passage secret qui menait à la cabane hurlante.

+++

_Les quatre adolescent entrèrent dans les appartements de leur ancien professeur et le trouvèrent assis sur le canapé, entrain de lire un livre_

- _S'lut Rémus… le salua Harry._

- _Ah, salut… Vous allez bien tout les quatre ?_

- _Ouais… écoute, on a quelque chose de très important à te dire. Attaqua Hermione._

_L'adulte referma son livre et le posa sur la table avant de regarder les quatre jeunes en fronçant les sourcils._

_Que voulaient-ils donc lui dire ?_

- _Je vous écoute._

- _Bien, commença Harry. On a un trouvé un moyen de libérer Sirius et Rogue tout en s'arrangeant pour rayer Voldemort de la surface de cette planète. _

+++

Encore un autre flash qui avait traversé l'esprit de Remus alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces images lui revenait maintenant, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ces scènes de rêve cela ne faisait que le rendre plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la maison de Pré-au-Lard, il remarqua immédiatement quelque chose sur le sol, quelque chose qui, selon ce qu'il avait pu voir de ce monde, n'aurait jamais du se trouver là puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mouchoir en tissus mouchoir en tissus qui était censé appartenir à Sirius.

Mais qu'est-ce que Sirius serait venu faire ici si il me déteste depuis qu'il sait que je suis un loup-garou ? C'est vrai, il ne serait quand même pas venu là-dedans pour son plaisir. Personne ne voudrait venir ici pour son plaisir. Donc, peut-être que c'est vrai tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années. Peut-être que ce qui est faut, c'est tout ce que je vois depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie ? Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde ?

Rémus ne voyait pas comment se sortir de là il n'était pas sûr de où était la vérité et où était le mensonge, mais il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il essaie de se souvenir.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir du temps où James, Sirius, Peter et moi avons été ennemi, en fait, je n'ai aucun souvenir dans lesquels je les vois tout les trois adultes, ensemble, que se soit avec moi ou sans moi. Il faut que j'essaie de me souvenir de Sirius, Sirius…

+++

_Moony se précipita vers le lit et mit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami avant de commencer à le secouer gentiment afin de le réveiller._

- _Sirius, réveille toi… c'est un cauchemar… allez, réveille toi…_

_Sirius se réveilla alors en sursaut, haletant, avant de se jetant dans les bras de son ami en sanglotant, s'agrippant à sa taille._

_Rémus, bien que surpris de l'attitude de Padfoot qui d'habitude se montrait si fort, entoura son ami de ses bras, l'enveloppant ainsi dans une étreinte protectrice et réconfortante._

Moony laissa une de ses mains courir dans les cheveux de son ami tout en commençant à avoir lui-même les larmes aux yeux car voir son ami dans un tel état l'attristait vraiment.

+++

_Malgré le fait que Sirius ne savait pas que Moony ressentait la même chose, il approcha son visage une peu plus près de celui du loup-garou, toujours sans détacher son regard de ses yeux, puis pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de son ami._

_Rémus, lorsqu'il eut réalisé ce que son ami était entrain de faire, passa ses bras derrière le cou de celui-ci et répondit à son baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné._

+++

_Padfoot passa alors un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour l'obliger à s'étendre, à moitié sur lui._

_Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :_

- _Je t'aime…_

_Rémus retourna alors sa tête vers le haut et plaça un léger smack sur les lèvres de Sirius avant de lui répondre._

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime._

+++

_Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et celui-là posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Patmol._

- _Il faut que je lui dise ! déclara Sirius après un moment de silence._

- _À Harry ?_

- _Ouais…_

- _C'est vrai._

- _Mais comment est-ce qu'il va le prendre ?_

- _Si il est comme ses parents, bien. Et je suis sûr que ce sera le cas. Affirma Rémus._

- _Tu as sûrement raison. Lui répondit son ami. J'essayerai de lui parler demain._

- _D'accord. Pendant que tu le feras, je resterai avec les autres._

_Sirius ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation._

- _J'espère simplement que ça ne va pas lui poser de problème, sinon, je ne sais pas comment je ferais._

- _T'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Le rassura son ami en se retournant vers lui._

_Rémus fit un sourire à son ami et s'approcha de lui._

_Les lèvres des deux hommes se réunirent en un doux baiser qui dura longtemps._

+++

_Il s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses jambes contre son corps avant de les entourer de ses bras, essayant sans grand résultat de faire reprendre à son cœur un rythme normal._

_Il sentit tout à coup deux bras l'entourer et n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sirius._

- _Remus… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Remus._

- _C'était affreux Sirius… Mon Dieu ! Tu… Tu étais mort… finit-il en se retournant brusquement et en se jetant dans les bras de son amant._

- _Tu as fait un cauchemar Remus… C'est tout… Calme-toi… Ce n'était pas la réalité… Je suis là, d'accord… dit-il en le berçant tout doucement._

- _Ça avait l'air tellement réel et cet endroit… C'était tellement effrayant, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un endroit pareil. Murmura le loup-garou, la tête toujours enfuie dans le T-Shirt de son amant._

_Sirius laissa une de ses mains courir dans les cheveux de Remus, tout en le serrant un peu plus fort._

- _C'est fini Rem… lui murmura-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ses derniers mois, mon ange… C'est normal que tu fasses des cauchemars. Tu sais, on en fait tous ces derniers temps._

- _J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Sirius… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferait si ça arrivait… Déclara Remus, la voix étranglée._

_Sirius leva le menton de son amant, ce qui lui permit de voir les yeux, brillant de larmes de celui-ci._

_Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Remus, avant de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant._

- _Tu ne me perdras jamais Rem. Je resterais toujours avec toi, toujours… Alors ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, d'accord._

- _Merci Siri…_

+++

Remus vit que le garçon se levait avant de le sentir l'attirer vers la chaise pour l'asseoir, où il fut immédiatement rejoint par Sirius qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

- _Rem' est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet._

_Le loup-garou hocha lentement la tête pour signifier que oui mais cela ne fit que redoubler  sa sensation de vertige ce que Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer._

- _James ! Tu peux finir le cours tout seul ? demanda l'animagus à son ami._

- _Oui, bien sûr… ça va aller ?_

- _Oui, oui… viens… dit-il ensuite à l'intention de Remus en l'aidant à se relever. On va aller à l'infirmerie…_

_Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami alors qu'ils traversaient à pas lent la salle, Remus appuyant sa tête contre son torse._

_Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, ils commencèrent tous les deux à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie Sirius commençait vraiment à avoir peur pour la santé de Remus alors qu'il le sentait faiblir de secondes en secondes._

_Soudainement, Remus commençait à voir tout autour de lui s'assombrir et il tomba dans l'inconscience, heureusement dans les bras de son amant qui eut le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol._

+++

Remus reprit son souffle il était tombé à genoux alors que les différents flash provenant de sa vie avait traversé son esprit et il se releva, paraissant un peu plus heureux qu'il l'était avant.

Ce que je vois depuis quelques heures ne peut pas être vrai, se dit-il en lui-même. Tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec Sirius disent que l'on est ami, enfin même plus que des amis. Mais aucun ne le montre me traitant comme un monstre.

- Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup, criant contre le vide qui l'entourait. Je veux retrouver ma réalité ! Tout ce qui se passe ici n'est pas réel !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une sensation de malaise le prit et il vit tout autour de lui s'assombrir et il tomba sur le sol.


	13. réveil et show comique au déjeuner

**Chapitre 12**

Au petit matin, alors que Sirius venait tout juste de se réveiller dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui avait passé toute la nuit debout pour veiller sur lui et Remus qui était toujours allongés dans le lit de drap blanc, celui-ci commença à remuer, pour le plus grand bonheur de James et Sirius.

Le loup-garou papillonna un peu des paupières avant de ouvrir complètement les yeux et se retrouver face au regard inquiet et soulagé à la fois, de ses deux meilleurs amis, ce qui lui fit faire un immense sourire alors que cela voulait dire que ces dernières heures avaient été qu'un cauchemar.

- Hey, est-ce que ça va, mon ange ? demanda Sirius qui était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de son amant.

- Oui, répondit Remus, la voix nouée en se jetant dans les bras de l'animagus.

Sirius serra le loup-garou tout contre lui alors que, contre toute attente, celui-ci commençait à sangloter doucement, les larmes commençant à mouiller le haut de ses robes.

- Chut… ça va aller mon ange, c'est fini… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… il faut oublier tout ce que tu viens de voir.

Sirius, tout en parlant, avait légèrement soulever son amant et l'attira plus près de lui, sur ses genoux Remus avait noué ses jambes derrière le dos de la chaise pour se coller contre son amant.

James, qui s'était levé pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit de Remus, passa une main sur le dos de son ami et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête, avant de se relever.

- Je vais y aller, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sirius. 

Celui-ci hocha la tête alors qu'il voyait son meilleurs ami traverser la salle et sortir de l'infirmerie, sûrement pour aller avertir les autres du réveil du loup-garou.

- Rem', calme-toi, je t'en prie. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. S'il te plait… chut…

- Excuse-moi Siri'… mais je suis tellement soulagé…. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien que… que tu sois avec moi…

- De quoi as-tu rêvé mon ange… qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ton cauchemar ?

Remus, qui était maintenant totalement calme mais qui restait tout de même sur les genoux de son amant, regarda ce dernier avec stupéfaction, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

- Sirius, comment tu…

- Sais ? finit Sirius. Dobby a retrouver une fiole dans laquelle il y avait encore les restes d'une potion qui a dû être versée dans plusieurs verres. C'était la potion de l'Illusion.

Rémus mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce que disait l'animagus et comprit alors pourquoi il avait trouvé son rêve tellement réel, et que cela l'avait tant perturbé.

- Il y a d'autre personne qui se sont « endormie » ?

- Pas encore… Elle a sûrement été versée à des proportions différentes dans chacun des verres alors il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que les effets se fasse sentir…

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et se reposa à nouveau contre le torse de son amant alors que celui-ci resserrait son étreinte autour de lui, comme si il avait peur de le perdre.

  
+++

James traversa les couloirs à pas rapide au début, mais ralentissant vers la fin, commençant à sentir la fatigue l'envahir il n'avait quand même pas dormi de la nuit et avait grand besoin de sommeil, mais il y aurait encore les cours à assurer dans quelques heures et ce n'était pas cela qui allait le reposer.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune des enfants, dans laquelle il était certain de trouver toute les personnes qui y étaient la veille au soir et cela ne manqua pas dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, le regard de toutes les personnes se dirigea vers lui et ce fut Lily qui prit la parole la première.

- Alors James ? Comment va Remus ?

- Bien… il vient de se réveiller et Sirius est resté avec lui. Je suppose qu'il pourra bientôt sortir…

- Et tu sais de quoi il y rêvé ? demanda Harry.

- Non… soupira James. Mais bon, c'est quand même censé être son pire cauchemar.

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps un bâillement et alla s'asseoir au côté de sa femme qui le regarda avec suspicion.

- Est-ce que tu as dormi cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, avoua James. Pas vraiment.

- Et bien, il reste encore quelques heures avant que les cours commence alors va dormir un moment.

James la fixa dans les yeux puis laissa son regard dériver sur les autres personnes de la pièce qui, apparemment était du même avis que Lily et voulait aussi qu'il ait se coucher.

Il se pencha vers sa femme et lui murmura quelque mot dans l'oreille, de façon à ce que seul elle puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je vais me coucher mais seulement si tu viens avec moi, murmura-t-il, son souffle chatouillant le cou de Lily qui sourit.

- Et ben, je crois que je vais aller border mon mari ! s'exclama celle-ci en prenant James par la main et en l'emmenant dans une des chambre, sans ce soucier des autres.

La porte se referma derrière les parents Potter et James s'écroula sur le lit, entraînant la femme au cheveux roux avec lui.

- Alors Lily, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Lily se décala pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur le torse de son mari et ferma elle aussi les yeux même si elle avait dormi pendant la nuit, elle restait tout de même fatigué car cela n'avait pas été un somme de très longue durée.

- Pas grand chose… On a décidé de dormir… cela ne servait pas à grand chose que l'on reste tous éveillé…

- Ouais… c'est vrai…

- Dors maintenant, Jamesie… tu as bientôt un cours et si tu t'endors pendant la classe, qu'est-ce que vont dire tes élèves ?

James rigola un peu puis passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme alors que, tout les deux, plongeait dans un sommeil réparateur qui ne pourrait malheureusement pour eux, pas durer très longtemps.

+++

Dans la salle commune, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient à nouveau rendormie dans les bras de leur petit ami, tandis que Lavande essayait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouvert et que les garçons, eux, discutaient en chuchotant.

Les deux professeurs étaient repartit un moment dans leur quartier pour pouvoir préparer leur prochain cours et peut-être faire autre chose, qui sait Narcissa, elle, était aussi endormie dans un des fauteuil de la salle.

- Il faudra bientôt songer à réveiller tes parents, Harry ! fit remarquer Ron alors que Drago s'occupait déjà de sa mère, une fois que les deux filles furent réveillées.

- Ouais… je vais y aller…

Harry alla en direction des escaliers et monta dans la chambre que ses parents avaient emprunter pour un petit moment et qui se trouvait être celle qu'il partageait habituellement avec sa petite amie il frappa tout doucement avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte.

Ses parents étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur donnant un air angélique, et cela peinait vraiment Harry de devoir les réveiller mais, comme l'avait dit Ron, les cours allaient commencer dans quelques minutes seulement et il ne fallait tout de même pas que les professeurs soient en retard à leur propre cours.

Il les réveilla en douceur avant qu'ils ne redescendent tout les trois dans la salle commune et que tout le monde rejoignent la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

+++

Dans l'infirmerie, Remus était toujours sur les genoux de Sirius qu'il regardait en ce moment droit dans les yeux, maintenant secs puisque ses larmes avaient finalement fini de couler.

Sirius enleva une ou deux mèches de cheveux châtain du front de son amant alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il était prisonnier de son cauchemar, que le loup-garou venait de lui raconter.

- Mon ange… jamais… quelque… chose… de… ce… genre… pourra… arriver… en… réalité… parce que… tu… es… mon… seul… amour… et que… rien… ne… pourra… nous… séparer… déclara Sirius en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un baiser sur les joues de Remus, ayant pour but d'effacer toutes les traces de larmes séchées qu'il restait.

- Merci Sirius… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… avoua Sirius en capturant les lèvres du loup-garou avec les siennes.

Un raclement de gorge les tira tous les deux de leurs scène romantique et ils se retournèrent pour faire face à l'infirmière qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui les regardait avec un sourire au lèvres.

- Je suis juste venue vous dire que vous étiez libre de quitter l'infirmerie quand vous le souhaiterez, puisque les effets de la potion sont finis…

- Merci ! remercia Remus.

L'infirmière leur sourit une dernière fois avant de ressortir de la chambre, les laissant tout les deux entre eux Remus se retourna vers son amant et lui lança un regard désolé.

- Je pense que l'on ferait mieux d'y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer… fit-il remarquer.

- Hummm, grogna Sirius. On peut pas sécher quelque cours ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Sirius ! On est plus élèves ! Les professeurs ne peuvent pas louper des cours comme cela… Et pis quel exemple est-ce que cela donnerait aux enfants ?

Rémus se releva de son siège, pour le moins confortable et commença à s'habiller vu qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas se balader en chemise d'hôpital dans l'école.

Sirius se releva et entoura la taille de son amant, qui poussa une exclamation de surprise alors qu'il venait de finir de s'habiller et était entrain de replier le « pyjama » qu'il avait utilisé cette nuit.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse autre chose que d'aller en cours ? demanda l'animagus.

- Sirius ! On ne peut pas ! Ce n'est pas que cela ne me tente pas mais on DOIT aller enseigner alors…

- Alors quoi ?

Rémus ne répondit pas mais il prit sa baguette dans sa main et fit une sorte de croche-pied à Sirius, s'arrangeant pour qu'il retombe sur un tapis de coussin bien moelleux, de façon à ne pas se faire mal.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, se retrouvant par terre, avec une expression qui fit éclater de rire Remus, qui venait de se retourner. Non mais ça va pas ! 

Bien que le ton de Sirius ne soit pas très encourageant, il n'était quand même pas énervé, mais il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas vouloir en rester là et ça, la suite de sa phrase permit à Remus de le deviner facilement.

- Tu trouves ça drôle alors…. Attend voir que je t'attrape.

Sirius commença à se relever et Remus jugea qu'il serait préférable pour lui de ne pas traîner alors il se dirigea au pas de course vers la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvrit au moment où Sirius se retrouva sur ses deux pieds.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit carrément entrain de fuir, Remus était toujours entrain de rire et il commença à courir dans les couloirs de l'école alors qu'il entendait les pas de son amant derrière lui

Il finit par arriver dans un des couloirs plus souvent fréquenter par les élèves et ne pouvait que leur demander de s'écarter, ne savant pas ce qui lui arriverait si Sirius parvenait à le rattraper.

- Pardon, excuser-moi… écarter-vous, s'il vous plait !

Les élèves ouvraient de grands yeux lorsqu'ils les voyaient arriver puis ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que c'était de leur professeurs qu'il s'agissait et Remus se dirigeait bien entendu vers la grande salle, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore déjeuner.

La plupart des élèves s'y trouvaient encore et tous les professeurs étaient là-bas, lorsque le loup-garou pénétra à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers ses amis, tout en continuant de courir, alors que Sirius était encore quelques mètres derrière.

Sous le regard complètement éberlué des élèves, il agrippa le premier de ses collègues, qui se trouvait être Sévérus et le fit se lever de son siège pour le placer devant lui, se servant de l'homme comme d'un bouclier humain alors que Sirius arrivait en face d'eux.

Les deux amants étaient complètement essoufflé et visiblement entrain de s'amuser comme des fous le professeur Dumbledore se décida à intervenir alors que la plupart des élèves étaient mort de rire.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, messieurs ? demanda le directeur.

- Rien… rien… Sévérus, tu pourrais t'écarter de là ? pria gentiment Sirius, tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Non ! reste où tu es, s'il te plait !

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux et attendaient avec impatiente le dénouement de cette histoire et se demandaient aussi ce qu'allait décider de faire leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ben disons que je vais quand même rester là pour éviter un meurtre… quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que ce ne serait pas de cette façon que tu déciderais de punir Remus, finit malicieusement Sévérus en regardant son ancien ennemi dans les yeux.

Celui-ci sentit le rouge lui monter au joue d'accord, il ne cachait à aucun des élèves sa relation avec Remus et il n'avait rien contre les marques d'affection publiques, mais de là à faire des allusions comme cela devant la grande Salle il y a avait des limites ! Et là, Sévérus venait de les franchir…

- Sévérus, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais dû dire cela… fit remarquer James qui vit le visage de son meilleur ami changer.

- Ça, tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon cher James. Maintenant, vous deux, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir. « Wingardium Leviosa » incanta Sirius en dirigeant sa  baguette vers un des plats et en le faisant se diriger droit vers Sévérus et Remus qui eurent, heureusement pour eux, le réflexe de se baisser à temps pour éviter de se recevoir la nourriture en pleine figure.

James, voyant que le plat qu'avait lancé son meilleur ami continuait sa course, plongea en emmenant avec lui Lily et Narcissa pour se réfugier sous la table mais, malheureusement, les autres professeurs n'eurent pas la bonne réaction et tout ce que contenait le plat se retrouva sur le professeur MacGonagall, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick.

- Oh… oh… murmura Sirius avant de reprendre à haute voix. Professeur, je suis vraiment désolé…

Chourave et Flitwick n'avaient pas l'air vraiment fâché mais plutôt amusé par la situation par contre, pour Minerva MacGonagall, c'était autre chose et Sirius vit au visage de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose qu'il allait avoir de sacrés ennui s'il restait dans cette salle une minute de plus.

Les élèves attendaient de voir quelle serait la réaction de leur professeur et avaient les yeux rivés sur la table principale, à moitié entrain de rire, à moitié entrain de se retenir même les Serpentards trouvaient que le petit numéro qui était entrain de se jouer devant eux était très amusant.

- Vous savez quoi, reprit Sirius. Pour finir, je n'ai pas trop faim alors je crois… ben que je vais partir… salut !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il s'éclipsa rapidement hors de la Grande Salle alors que le professeur de métamorphose se relevait et, tout en finissant d'enlever ce qu'il restait de nourriture sur ses vêtements, partit à la suite de son ancien élève, d'un pas ferme et sévère, qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le pauvre Sirius.

- Black ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la salle, ce fut autour des enseignants d'éclater de rire, pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves et les cinq qui étaient encore par terre se relevèrent, tout en souriant.

- Sirius va me tuer ! s'exclama Remus, une expression désespérée peinte sur le visage.

- Mais non, t'en fait pas Moony ! fit James en lui passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Je te conseille juste de faire attention pendant le prochain cours.

Puis il éclata de rire en voyant les yeux de son ami se froncer de désespoir.

+++

- Bon, maintenant, si je vous ai fait venir tout les sept dans mon bureau, c'est pour vous parler de cette histoire de potion. Déclara le professeur Dumbledore en regardant Sirius, Remus, Sévérus, Hermione, Ginny et leur petits amis respectif. Je pense que la personne l'a versée dans vos verres à tous mais que, pour l'instant, il n'y a que Remus qui en ait sentit les effets.

- Mais pourquoi nous ? demanda Drago. Je veux dire, est-ce que quelqu'un a des raisons de nous en vouloir ?

- Oui… Il reste encore un mangemort en liberté. Un seul, mais qui est bien décidé à venger son maître alors…

- Donc, on va tous se retrouver enfermé dans nos pires cauchemars ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- J'en ai bien peur, oui. Mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous en sortir sans problème. Bon, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupation et prévenez vos professeur et vos élèves que certain d'entre vous peuvent s'évanouir sans raison, on ne sait quand.

Les autres acquiescèrent et repartirent en direction de la salle commune des adolescents, que les adultes de leur groupe squattaient généralement assez souvent pour pouvoir rester tous ensemble.

+++

Les septièmes années de Griffondor et de Serpentard avaient un cours de potion en commun dans les cachots, là où les conditions étaient les meilleures pour pratiquer cette forme d'art et ils étaient tous entrain d'écouter les instructions de Kellie qui écrivait ce qu'elle disait au tableau noir.

- Harry, c'est quoi cette potion ? demanda Ron.

- Oh, c'est une potion d'invisibilité… elle est pas très compliquée à faire, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'on est pas censé la connaître avant cette année.

Ron acquiesça et se reconcentra sur les paroles de sa professeur.

Ginny avait appuyé sa tête sur sa main, maintenue pas son coude c'est fous ce qu'elle s'ennuyait, cela faisait plus d'une année qu'elle connaissait tout sur cette potion et malheureusement pour elle, il y avait beaucoup à dire et a avertir sur cette décoction elle sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré elle et elle se dépêcha de les rouvrir avant que sa professeur ne lui fasse une remarque.

Mais lorsque ses paupières se desserrèrent pour laisser passer la lumière du jour, tous se brouilla devant elle et elle ne parvenait presque plus à entendre les explications de Kellie, dont la voix lui parvenait de plus en plus faiblement.

Soudainement, elle sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonné et elle s'évanoui, tombant sur le sol alors que ses amis, ainsi que Miss Angel, se précipitaient vers elle, sachant bien entendu ce qu'il se passait.

Elle était la deuxième à souffrir des effets de la potion et, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de danger extérieur à son rêve pour elle, il fallait quand même l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- je l'amène à l'infirmerie… déclara Drago puis, voyant que Ron s'apprêtais à protester, il rajoute. Je connais déjà la potion qu'on étudie alors c'est mieux que tu puisse suivre… tu viendras à la fin du cours…

le rouquin acquiesça en silence, même s'il n'était pas si content de l'idée de son ami, mais il avait raison, il valait mieux qu'il suive le cours alors que Drago savait déjà comment faire la potion et quelles étaient toutes ses propriétés.

Drago passa un bras sous les jambes de Ginny, mis l'autre dans son dos et sortis de sa classe pour se rendre, sans faire le moindre détour, dans l'infirmerie où l'infirmière prépara rapidement un lit pour la « malade » alors que Drago s'installait à ses côtés et lui prenait la main.

Lentement, il la portait à ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur son dos avant de murmurer quelques mots.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer ma puce…


	14. POV Ginny 1

**Chapitre 13**

Ginny émergea du sommeil tout doucement, sentant que ses membres la faisaient souffrir énormément elle sentait de l'humidité autour d'elle et une légère brise qui lui balayait le visage.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui permit de voir le bleu étoilé du ciel qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle.

Péniblement, elle se redressa et regarda tout autour d'elle elle se trouvait dans un jardin, son jardin tout autour d'elle, elle pouvait voir des débris de bois qui avait autrefois été sa maison.

Oh mon Dieu ! les mangemorts ont réussi a attaqué la maison avant que j'aie eu le temps de prévenir papa et maman. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je m'évanouisse ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu réussir à supporter la douleur le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la maison ? Maintenant, tout a été détruit parce que je n'ai pas eu la force de résister… Il faut que j'ai voir à l'intérieur… peut-être est-ce que les autres ont quand même pu partir…

Ginny se releva et, avec un effort qui lui fit serrer les dents de douleur, elle commença à avancer vers la maison, à moitié détruite les fenêtres avaient toutes explosé, le toit était à moitié par terre, éparpillé en plusieurs planches dans le jardin et plusieurs endroits comportaient des trous dans les murs.

Elle arriva vers l'entrée et poussa la porte tout était silencieux à l'intérieur, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel pendant les vacances, surtout avec les jumeaux qui étaient toujours à faire des blagues, et Mollie qui ne faisait que de les engueuler.

Elle avança dans le couloirs pour se diriger vers la cuisine, dont elle poussa également la porte lorsqu'elle entra, elle étouffa un cri d'horreur.

Là, allongé sur le sol, se trouvait le corps de sa mère, tout les membres raides, son visage figés en une expression d'horreur à côté d'elle, il y avait une casserole renversée et de l'eau qui formait une marre.

Ginny se précipita vers sa mère et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Oh mon Dieu ! Pauvre maman… elle ne doit même pas avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle a dû se retourner en entendant du bruit et les mangemorts lui ont immédiatement envoyé l'Avada Kedavra… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir !

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues, silencieusement la jeune fille au cheveux flamboyant accusa le choc de voir la femme qui l'avait mise au monde allongée là, du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle se releva au bout de quelques secondes pour aller examiner les autres pièce, où elle n'espérait pas trouver de membre de sa famille, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils n'auraient pas été là quand l'attaque s'est produite et qu'ils seraient encore en vie.

Mais, malheureusement pour elle, la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle retrouva, affalé sur le canapé et couché sur le sol les corps de Arthur et Percy Weasley qui, eux aussi, s'était malheureusement trouvé là lors de l'attaque qui avait été lancé sur le Terrier.

Les sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge, mais elle les refoula alors qu'elle vint vers les deux hommes pour leur fermer les yeux, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mangemorts voulaient tant nous tuer tous ? Et pourquoi m'ont-il épargnée ? J'étais couchée dans le jardin, ils ont quand même bien dû me voir… Où alors, suis-je si invisible que cela et personne ne m'a vu ? ce ne serait pas très étonnant, ce serait comme avec Harry… Harry qui ne remarque même pas que j'existe alors que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, sur le quai de la gare, au moment où lui commençait sa première année.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se recueillir sur les cours des deux hommes, elle décida d'aller voir à l'étage et se rendit dans la chambre que son plus jeune frère occupait habituellement.

Il était là, allongé sur le lit, le visage paisible les mangemorts n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le réveiller avant de le tuer et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

C'est peut-être mieux comme cela. Au moins, il n'aura ni souffert, ni eut peur. Il sera mort dans son sommeil, la meilleur façon de mourir, je trouve. Moi aussi, je serait sans doute morte dans mon sommeil si je n'étais pas sortie en douce pendant la nuit pour aller rendre visite à ma meilleur amie, la fille de mes voisins. En fait, c'est plutôt comique. Maman nous a demandé durant tout l'été de rester enfermé dans la maison, de peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose et c'est justement le fait de désobéir à ses ordres qui m'a sauvé la vie ! J'en aurai ri, si j'avais eu le cœur à rire.

- Adieu Ron, murmura la jeune rouquine en refermant la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtais à se rendre dans la chambre des jumeaux, elle repensa à quelque chose

Et Bill et Charlie ! Ils étaient venu pendant ses vacances là, pour fêter avec nous les vingt ans de mariage de papa et maman ! Oh non ! pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela tombe juste maintenant… Si seulement il n'était pas venu cette année, si seulement ils étaient resté en Egypte et en Roumanie, ils auraient au moins été en sécurité et ne se serait pas retrouver en face des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre que partageait habituellement ses deux frères aînés lorsqu'ils venaient rendre visite à leur famille et eut la surprise de n'y trouver personne, pas plus que dans la salle de bain.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas là lors de l'attaque ? Peut-être étaient-ils sortis ? Oh mon Dieu ! Faite que ce soit cela. Après tout, ils ont parfaitement l'âge de sortir pendant la nuit et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en seraient privé ? Par pitié, faite que je les retrouve vivant, faite qu'ils me soient pas mort !

Elle se dirigea alors vers la destination qu'elle avait prévue avant de ses souvenirs que Bill et Charlie devaient être là, c'est à dire la chambre des jumeau.

Elle arriva devant la porte marquée d'un panneau représentant une tête de mort, ce qui voulait dire que l'on courrait un danger mortel en entrant dans la chambre, mais cela n'était sûrement pas cela qui avait dû effrayer les mangemorts elle poussa la porte et se figea devant le plus horrible des spectacles qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Non seulement, Fred et Georges se trouvaient dans la pièce, mais aussi leur deux frères aînés qui étaient sûrement venus regarder les nouvelles inventions des deux farceurs et apparemment les mangemorts n'avaient pas utilisé l'Avada Kedavra.

Oh mon Dieu ! ils se sont servis des produits de leurs inventions pour les tuer ! C'est horrible ! Je sens que je vais vomir…

Ginny referma la porte derrière elle et sortit à toute vitesse de la maison pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit essayant de chasser ses nausées, mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et vomi en tombant par terre elle resta immobile pendant encore quelques secondes puis se releva pour aller autre part mais, à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres, que ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra par terre, en sanglotant.

Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et enfui sa tête dans ses bras et continua à pleurer mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre des pas furtif s'approcher d'elle, en silence et elle releva les yeux.

Malgré la pénombre, elle reconnu le visage fin et pâle du garçon qui se tenait devant elle, des yeux bleu gris, des cheveux blond laqués et un sourire narquois : Drago Malefoy !.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait cela, la jeune rouquine se releva et se jeta dans les bras du garçon qui, surpris par l'attitude de Ginny, ne put réagir tout de suite alors que celle-ci s'accrochait plus fort à son cou.

Mais le jeune homme repris vite ses esprits et repoussa violemment la jeune fille en pleur sur le sol, une expression dégoûtée peinte sur son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Weasley ? Non mais, je sais que tu es sous le choc d'avoir vu les membres de ta « chère » famille mort, mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour te jeter dans les bras d'un Malefoy.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, n'arrivant plus du tout à réfléchir et à interpréter les paroles de son interlocuteur.

- Bon, maintenant je vais t'emmener au manoir et tu ne vas pas faire d'histoire d'accord… ça me dérangerai quand même de devoir amoché ton visage… 

Drago se dirigea vers elle et lui prit le bras pour la remettre violemment sur ses pieds et commencer à l'attirer hors de son jardin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de me laisser faire ? Bon sang, c'est Malefoy ! il va m'emmener dans son manoir et le seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera sûrement dans la seconde pour me tuer… c'est un mangemort, il ne faut pas que je le suive, ce serait de la folie, il faut que j'essaie de me libérer.

Ginny tira brusquement sur son bras et, une fois dégagée de la prise de son agresseur qui ne l'avait pas retenue sous le coup de la surprise, elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée pour le fuir et le semer.

Mais c'était peine perdue et elle le savait il n'y avait pas une seule maison à des kilomètres à la ronde, ses jambes la faisait souffrir le martyr et elle était fatiguée sans compter que Drago avait des aptitudes physiques bien plus élevée que les siennes.

Le jeune homme lui courut après et n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper il la plaqua au sol et l'immobilisa avant de se relever et de lui jeter un sort.

- Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas faire d'histoire, mais tu l'auras voulu. Stupefix !

Le corps de la fille se raidit et Malefoy le fit alors léviter dans les airs, pour se rendre jusqu'au manoir de sa famille.


	15. moment de vérité

**Chapitre 14**

Ron était installé sur une chaise, à côté du lit de sa sœur qui reposait, endormie, à l'infirmerie.

Il tenait sa main dans la sienne, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle arriverait à se sortir du cauchemar dans lequel elle se trouvait plongée, parce que sinon, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il venait de revenir dans le monde des vivants et il ne voulait pas que sa sœur le quitte aussi vite que cela, il voulait pouvoir passer des moments avec elle, des moments joyeux mais, apparemment, le sort avait décidé que aucun d'eux n'avaient encore traversé assez d'épreuve.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant passé Lavande, qui ne devait pas arriver à dormir, elle non plus.

- Je peux entrer Ron ?

- Oh, bien sûr…. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?

- Ben peut-être que tu aurais voulu être seul avec ta sœur.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas… et tu es toujours la bienvenue à mes côtés. De toute façon, il lui faudra encore un moment avant de se réveiller.

- J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira…

- Je l'espère aussi… attends, asseye-toi…

Ron se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé et fit signe à Lavande de s'asseoir alors que lui-même allait chercher une autre chaise et venait la mettre à ses côtés.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne peux pas… et puis, on a pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps seuls tout les deux. À part pendant les cours de transplanage.

- Tu as raison…. Dis, j'aimerai savoir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ma mort ? Je veux parler de la fin de la cinquième. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le demander aux autres.

- Après les vacances de Noël ?

- Ouais…

Lavande soupira, se remémorant ce temps-là où elle avait vraiment souffert, après la mort de Ron mais maintenant, tout ceci était oublié puisqu'il était à nouveau là.

Elle commença tout de même son récit.

- Et bien, quand on est arrivé avec le Poudlard Express, on a tout d'abord vu Hermione, Harry et Drago entrain de discuter, assis sur une table. Je peux te dire que ça a déjà été un sacré choc !

- J'imagine…. Drago Malefoy, celui qui déteste plus que tout les sang-de-Bourbe et Harry Potter ! Discuter avec Hermione et Harry… surtout chez les Serpentards.

- Oh oui ! Mais attends ! Tu n'as pas entendu le pire !

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ben tu vois, ils attendaient de voir arriver Georges, Fred et Ginny. Donc quand ils sont arrivé tout les trois, ils ont directement été vers eux.

- Ouais…

- Ben pour que toute l'école soit bien au clair de ce qu'il se passait, Ginny est venu se placer devant Drago et il l'a embrassé !

- Quoi ??? 

- Et c'était très loin d'être un simple effleurement de lèvres. Tout le monde les regardait !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comment est-ce que ma petite sœur a pu se donner comme cela en spectacle !

- J'te rassure, elle avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

Ron médita un peu sur ce que venait de dire Lavande puis une autre question, qu'il aurait déjà dû poser il y a longtemps aux autres lui vint en tête.

- Et Sévérus ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça se fait qu'il ait changé à ce point ?

- Aucune idée… En fait, un jour un peu après Noël, il est pas venu enseigner pendant quelques temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que les autres, si et quand il est revenu, il se montrait déjà un peu plus gentil. Bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il est maintenant mais c'était déjà un changement. Et après, beaucoup plus tard, il est de nouveau pas venu enseigner pendant longtemps cette-fois et après, c'était la fin de l'année…. Et là, il était vraiment très gentil.

- Donc en fait, tu n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que moi ?

- Pas vraiment, il faudra demander aux autres.

- N'empêche que ce qui m'étonne le plus, moi, c'est qu'il soit devenu ami avec Sirius et Remus, et James aussi…. Ils se sont toujours détesté. Enfin, bon, je le demanderai à Harry.

- Ouais…

La jeune fille étouffa un bâillement avec sa main, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Ron qui lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas se reposer un petit moment au moins.

- Ce serait sûrement mieux effectivement. Toi aussi tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je sais, soupira Ron. Je pense que je vais aussi dormir maintenant. Avec tous nos entraînement, on a déjà beaucoup moins de temps que les autres pour dormir, sans encore devoir passer une nuit blanche.

Ron utilisa un sortilège pour transformer sa chaise en une espèce de chaise longue, bien plus confortable et aussi plus spacieuse et il invita d'un signe, Lavande à venir le rejoindre, ce que la jeune fille fit prestement.

Tous les deux sombrèrent rapidement dans un soleil sans rêve, à côté du lit de Ginny, sous le regard bienveillant de l'infirmière qui passait justement à ce moment-là.

+++

Dans la salle commune des adolescents, il ne restait plus que Drago, car bien qu'ils soient vraiment inquiet pour Ginny, les autres savaient très bien que cela ne servait à rien qu'ils veillent toute la nuit.

Mais le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil alors il avait décidé de venir ici et avait pris un roman moldu pour s'occuper un peu : le seigneur des anneaux.

C'était un livre vraiment passionnant et il arrivait un peu à oublier les sombres choses qui étaient entrain de se passer.

Il était plongé dans la lecture lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir, laissant voir sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, habillée d'un pyjama couleur Lilas.

- Drago, je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit celui-ci en posant son livre sur la table devant le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais voir si je te trouverais ici…. Je suis passé voir à l'infirmerie mais il n'y avait que Ron et Lavande. Qui se sont d'ailleurs endormi alors je voulais voir si j'aurais plus de chance cette fois-ci.

- Et ben, comme tu vois, je suis là…. Viens t'asseoir….

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle prit place au côté de son fils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec les autres à l'infirmerie…

- Je ne voulais pas les déranger…. Lavande et Ron n'ont pas vraiment souvent l'occasion de se retrouver seuls tous les deux et ils ont quand même du temps à rattraper puisque Ron a tout de même été mort pendant deux ans ou presque. Ce n'est pas rien…

Narcissa sembla réfléchir à ses paroles et se dit que son fils avait bien raison de vouloir laisser les deux adolescents entre eux et puis, au moins, ça lui donnait l'occasion de discuter un moment les deux, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

- On a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'être seuls les deux, nous non plus…. Fit-elle remarquer à Drago.

- C'est vrai, répondit celui-ci avec un hochement de tête. Je suis content que tu soies là…

En disant cela il se rapprocha de sa mère et, même si c'était assez enfantin comme attitude, il vint se pelotonner dans ses bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort et toute la tendresse qu'il n'avait pas connu étant enfant à cause de son père.

- Dis Drago, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire comment est-ce que tu as fini par te mettre avec Ginny…. Parce que d'après la façon dont tu en parlais avant ta cinquième année, tu avais plutôt l'air de la mépriser…

- Non, je ne la détestait pas…. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu avouer devant Lucius que je trouvais une Weasley sympathique et jolie, déclara-t-il avec un rire amer.

Il avait mis le plus de dégoût qu'il pouvait dans sa voix au moment de prononcer le nom de son père, qu'il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à appeler son père et cela, Narcissa l'avait bien entendu et elle ne lui fit aucun reproche, étant tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

- Mais si tu veux savoir comment est-ce que l'on est arrivé à sortir ensemble et bien, on a d'abord été ami. Le jour où je me suis échapper des donjons, je me suis enfui pour Poudlard et j'y suis allé en traversant a forêt Interdite.

- Quoi ! Mais s'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Je sais mais si je prenais la route, cela aurait été beaucoup trop long et Lucius aurait eu vite fait de me rattraper. Et je serais mort de toute façon…. En tout cas, je suis arrivé tout près de la sortie de la forêt, du côté de l'école et Ginny a du entendre un de mes cris quand je me suis accroché à des ronces et elle est venue me chercher. Elle m'a ramener à l'infirmerie et après cela, on est devenu ami, moi et toute la bande à Harry, donc Ginny aussi…

- Et vous êtes rester longtemps amis ?

- Non, pas trop…. Pendant les vacances de Noël, on avait été à pré-au-Lard et il y a eu une attaque de mangemort. 

- C'est là que Ron a été tué ? demanda Narcissa.

Drago lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre le récit.

- Et Ginny est restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures. Quand elle s'est réveillée, j'étais seuls avec elle à l'infirmerie et c'est là que l'on s'est avoué nos sentiment respectif…

- C'est une belle histoire…

Drago hocha à nouveau la tête, pensif c'était quand même la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire à quelqu'un et cela ravivait en lui des souvenirs, des bons souvenirs.

Mais soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne tint plus et commença à sangloter dans les bras de sa mère, qui savait très bien, elle, ce qu'il se passait.

Parler de Ginny avait déclenché une peur de la voir mourir chez Drago et c'est pour cela qu'il craquait pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait être là pour le réconforter et elle allait le faire cela lui faisait mal de le voir pleurer.

Elle commença lentement à le bercer en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et les pleurs de son fils commencèrent à se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques gouttes, roulant silencieusement, sur les joues légèrement bronzée par le soleil de l'été.

Les deux Malefoy restèrent encore un moment comme cela et Drago fini par s'endormir, dans cette position, dans les bras de sa mère, qui sourit en le voyant tout à coup si paisible.

En prenant grand soin de ne pas le réveiller, elle se leva, le soulevant dans ses bras, et partit en direction de la chambre du garçon elle pénétra à l'intérieur et alla le déposer sur le lit avant de faire apparaître une couverture et de l'en recouvrir.

Elle s'allongea ainsi à ses côtés ferma elle aussi les yeux, tout en continuant de voir le visage de son fils dans son esprit.

+++  

Harry passait machinalement une main dans les cheveux de Hermione qui était appuyée contre son torse, les yeux fermés sans pour autant dormir.

Il réfléchissait à quelque chose, quelque chose de très important.

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il restait un seul mangemort encore en liberté mais qui ? C'était bien cela le problème ! Aucun d'entre eux ne savait qui était ce mangemort et ils ne pouvaient pas l'attraper…. 

Il devait tout de même y avoir un moyen !

- 'Mione ?

- Oui, Harry….

- Tu penses qu'il y a un moyen de savoir qui est derrière tout cela ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, d'accord, c'est un mangemort mais, quel mangemort ? Il faudra que l'on arrive à trouver son nom…

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment on pourrait faire…. Quoi que si ! Je sais !

Hermione s'était relevée tout à coup et s'était mise en face de Harry pour pouvoir le regarder en parlant.

- Il faudrait faire une potion, assez compliquée, mais indispensable cependant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Cette potion nous permettrais d'entrer en contact avec lui…. Enfin, pas vraiment entrer en contact mais on pourrait se retrouver projeter astralement dans la pièce où il se trouve. 

- Et on pourra regarder qui il est.

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Comment cela ?

- On ne sera pas sur le même plan de vie que lui, donc on ne pourra pas voir son visage mais son emprunte magique.

- Et il ne nous restera plus qu'à aller au ministère incognito pour fouiller dans la base de donnée et voir à qui elle correspond ! Hermione t'es la meilleure !

La jeune fille rigola un peu mais se calma tout de suite.

- Il nous faudrait demander de l'aide à Kellie ? demanda Harry.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait très d'accord…. C'est une potion très dangereuse alors il faut qu'on la fasse seuls…

- On se mettra au travail le plus vite possible, décida Harry. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on dorme.

- Tu as raison…

Les deux adolescents se recouchèrent et tombèrent très rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	16. POV Ginny 2

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsque Ginny commença à se réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit mais il était extrêmement luxueux et, si elle pouvait se fier à ses derniers souvenirs, elle devait être dans le manoir des Malefoy.

Etonnement, elle ne se trouvait pas dans un cachot quelconque mais dans une chambre à coucher, allongée sur un lit confortable et, lorsqu'elle regarda ses habits, elle vit qu'elle portait une nuisette en soie blanche.

Malefoy m'a changée ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il a dû me déshabiller. Génial, cela ne pourrait pas être pire je crois. Quoique si, ça pourrait l'être. Au moins, je suis dans une chambre confortable et je suis propre. J'aurais quand même pensé qu'il me jetterais dans une cellule et me laisserais mourir comme cela. Peut-être qu'il attend quelque chose de moi, mais quoi ? Bon, de toute façon, je le saurais bien assez tôt.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire puisque la porte s'ouvrit à peine eut-elle eu cette pensée derrière elle se tenait Drago qui arrivait avec un Elfe de maison à ses pieds qui portaient un plateau repas.

Bien sûr, il n'allait tout de même pas apporter quelque chose tout seul, c'est franchement un travail très pénible. Sale petit gosse de rire !

- Tiens, Weasley, tu peux t'estimer contente que je te nourrisse…

Non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ce mec ! Il veut peut-être que je le remercie de me donner le strict minimum pour ne pas que je meure de faim ! Et puis quoi encore…

- Tu veux peut-être que je te remercie Malefoy ? 

- En effet, j'attendais un peu de reconnaissance de ta part… 

- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'enferme pas dans un cachot ?

Drago eut un sourire carnassier et se rapprocha doucement du lit en congédiant l'elfe de maison qui avait poser le plateau sur le lit avant de se rendre au côté de la jeune fille.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, enlevant une mèche de cheveux rougeoyant de son visage, d'un geste qui aurait pu paraître tendre s'il n'y avait pas eu ce regard mauvais qui paralysa Ginny, qui ne put même pas réagir.

- Voyons, je suis un homme galant, Virginia, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. On enferme pas une jeune fille dans une cellule… Et puis, j'ai des projets pour toi…

- Quels projets ? demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante, son assurance du début de la conversation semblant s'être envolée en fumée.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… En attendant, repose-toi, je passerais dans la soirée…

Drago se retira alors sans même un autre regard pour la jeune fille toujours tétanisée dans le lit et referma la porte à clé en repartant elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun bruit ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Et comment ça, il veut repasser dans la soirée ? Mais quel plan est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? 

Mais elle décida de quand même écouter son conseil et de se reposer, après tout, elle était vraiment fatiguée, même si elle venait de se réveiller, mais toutes ses émotions, toutes ses aventures l'avaient épuisée.

Elle s'endormit presque toute suite.

+++

Ginny fut réveillée par un bruit de clé et, alors qu'elle recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits, elle vit Drago, habillé d'un simple peignoir en soie noir, entrer dans sa chambre.

Ses cheveux étaient à présent au naturel et Ginny se surprit à le trouver plutôt mignon, s'il n'avait pas eu cet air de prédateur sur le visage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? C'est Malefoy ! Malefoy, Gin ! C'est le mec le plus horrible que l'on puisse trouver sur cette terre… mais c'est vrai qu'il est quand même pas mal…. Oh non ! ça va pas recommencer… il faut que j'arrête de penser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Tut.. tut…tut. Voyons, ce n'est pas beau pour une jeune fille comme toi de parler comme ça…

- La ferme…

Drago eut un plus grand sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, juste pour pouvoir caresser le visage de Ginny sans avoir besoin de tendre le bras il le fit d'une manière tendre, presque sentimental…

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne, Virginia…. Tu as bien changé depuis ta première année…

- Malefoy, arrête ce petit jeu !

- Mais je ne joue pas, Virginia…. Je ne fait que dire la vérité…. Peut-être que ton cher Harry Potter ne t'a jamais remarquée mais moi, si. Oh, je ne dirai pas que je suis amoureux de toi, parce que question caractère, tu te comporte encore comme le bébé que tu étais quand tu es arrivée à Poudlard mais, je dirais plutôt, que je te désire…

- Tu me désires ?

Il me désire ? Bon sang, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue. Il commence sérieusement à me faire peur et c'est quoi cette façon qu'il a de me regarder ? Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors, pas du tout ! il me donne l'impression d'un prédateur qui a repéré sa proie et qui veut s'amuser un peu avant de la tuer…. Oh ! mon Dieu, dites-moi qu'il a pas prévu de s'amuser comme je le pense, par pitié…

- Oh ! oui, je te désire…. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aime ton corps, comme j'ai aimé le voir entièrement lorsque je t'ai déshabillée…

- Tu n'es qu'un porc Malefoy ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ?

- Voyons, Virginia, tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je te laisse tes vêtements complètement boueux sur le dos…. Et ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai fait que regarder…

Encore heureux, qu'il n'ait fait que regarder !

- Je voulais que tu soies conscientes pour aller plus loin…

Quoi ???

- Je veux te voir réagir à mes caresses…. Je veux voir le plaisir sur ton visage quand je vais entrer en toi.

- Malefoy, arrête ça, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! s'exclama Ginny en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Drago qui avait attraper son bras et qui ne comptait apparemment pas le lâcher.

- Mais ça n'est pas censé être drôle, Virginia…. Laisse-toi faire, tu verras, tu vas aimer.

Lentement, il commença à descendre les bretelle de la nuisette que portait Ginny, alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer mais sans jamais y arriver jusqu'à ce que Malefoy lui lie les pieds et les mains pour ne plus qu'elle puisse bouger.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Il ne va tout de même pas faire cela ! Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, arrêtez-le ! Empêchez-le d'aller plus loin ! Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas !

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues et, d'un geste presque tendre, Drago les effaça tout en montant sur le lit et se mettant à genoux devant son corps.

- Je t'en prie Drago, arrête ça…. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi.

Elle le suppliait mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le toucher plus que cela.

- Voyons, Virginia, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est toi !

Il finit de lui enlever la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait et, tout en douceur, il lui enleva sa petite culotte, prenant grand soin de caresser ses jambes sur tout leur longueur pendant qu'il le faisait.

C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas faire ça. Drago n'est pas comme cela, il ne le ferait jamais…. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, c'est Malefoy ! Il est capable de tout mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela me fait si bizarre de le voir aussi méchant. C'est pourtant comme cela, que je l'ai toujours vu !

Drago desserra alors sa ceinture de soie puis laissa glisser son peignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement découvert il ne portait rien du tout en dessous et Ginny put voir qu'il était déjà bien excité, même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder là où ses yeux descendaient tout seul. 

Il a un de ces corps de rêve ! Pas étonnant que toutes les filles de Poudlard en soient folles…. Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça Gin' ! Il va sûrement te violer dans moins de deux minutes et toi tu penses qu'il a un corps magnifique. C'est sûr, il n'y a que moi pour penser des trucs pareils à un moment comme celui-ci !

- C'est bien, Virginia, tu t'es calmée…. Tu as enfin compris que tu allais aimer cela…. C'est ta première fois…

Timidement, Ginny hocha la tête oui, c'était sa première fois et elle allait avoir droit à un viol pour sa grande première, on peut quand même rêver mieux…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je serais doux…. Je te le promet, jura-t-il en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille.

Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ? Est-ce qu'il va vraiment être doux ? Si seulement c'était le cas…. Mais je ne penses pas qu'il l'aurait promis si il n'allait pas le faire. Après tout, les Malefoy sont des gens qui se respectent, en général lorsqu'ils jurent quelque chose, on peut leur faire confiance, c'est une question d'honneur. En fin de compte, j'aurais pu tomber pire !

Et il tint parole lentement, il lui écarta les jambes, alors qu'elle tentait quand même de résister un peu, mais il était beaucoup plus fort.

Lorsque l'écartement fut assez grand à son goût, il se plaça entre elles et, avec une infinie douceur, il pénétra en elle, provoquant une douleur fulgurante.

Elle sursauta, mais pas à cause de ce que faisait Drago, c'était autre chose quelque chose dans sa tête, quelque chose qui provoqua une vision en elle.

+++

_Ginny avança sa main vers le visage du jeune homme, lui releva la tête, s'approcha de lui, posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille se retira et regarda le jeune Serpentard dans les yeux._

_Cette fois, il soutint son regard et Ginny lui offrit un magnifique sourire auquel, il s'empressa de répondre._

_Mais le sourire du jeune garçon s'estompa rapidement._

- _Ginny, tu viens de subir un choc, tu n'aurais pas dû…_

_Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la jeune fille posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer._

- _Drago, ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi n'altère en rien ce que je ressent pour toi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça mais je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion parce que s'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seul tout les deux. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour le faire. Avoua-t-elle. Mais ça ne changes en rien le fait que je t'aime. Et comme, on ne va peut-être plus se retrouver tout les deux, seuls, avant longtemps, j'en ai profité._

_Drago prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la baissa pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau._

_Un baiser beaucoup plus assurer et plus profond cette fois-ci._

_Les deux jeunes se séparèrent et Drago colla son front à celui de son amies._

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime… lui murmura-t-il._

_Puis, il consulta sa montre et fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune fille avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts._

+++

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle remarqua que Drago avait commencé à se mouvoir en elle et constata avec surprise et dégoût qu'elle ne restait pas de marbre à cela un gémissement lui échappa avant que, de nouveau, elle se retrouve prise dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs.

+++

Ginny, elle, pouvait sentir des larmes couler sans bruit sur ses joues et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Drago, le jeune garçon fut, touché par sa détresse, prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et leur doigts s'entremêlèrent.

+++

- _Maman ! appela Ginny._

_Mollie se retourna et fit face à Ginny et son ami._

- _Oui, qui y a-t-il ?_

Euh… c'était juste pour te dire que Drago et moi, on sortait ensemble

+++

_Ginny hésitait sur la manière dont elle devait agir car elle restait quand même très timide et embrasser son petit ami devant tout les élèves alors que personne ne savait encore que Drago avait beaucoup changer et qu'il était devenu un des membres à part entière de la petite bande ne la rassurait guère._

_Mais Drago avait bien compris la peur de la jeune fille et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune Ginny qu'il embrassa._

_La jeune fille répondit au doux baiser de son petit ami et, au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et la jeune fille pivota de 180° sur elle même, sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme, pour faire face au visages souriants et attendris d'Harry, Hermione et de ses deux frères._

+++

_Ginny et Drago, quand à eux, s'était rejoint dans la tour d'astronomie._

_Ils étaient tous les deux installé devant la plus haute fenêtre de la tour et observaient tranquillement le village de Pré-au-lard qui était magiquement éclairé par des lumières qui ressemblaient à des lucioles depuis cette distance._

_Le jeune homme tenait Ginny étroitement serrée dans ses bras et lui donnait de temps en temps de petit bisous dans le cou._

Ils restèrent là, encore quelques heures mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir, ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir respectif et Ginny fit bien attention de ne pas réveiller ses deux amis lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune

+++

Ginny et Drago étaient enlacé l'un contre l'autre, Ginny reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et leur deux corps se mouvant lentement au rythme de la musique.

+++

Une fois la série de flash terminée, elle sentit Drago se déverser en elle et elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible que tout se passe comme cela.

Non, Drago ne peut pas me violer, il n'est pas si méchant et il a changé…. Je suis sûre que tout ses flash étaient vrais mais comment faire pour me sortir de là, si seulement j'arrivais à m'en rappeler.

- Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar, hurla-t-elle, en faisant sursauter Drago.

Cette phrase sembla être la clé car, à peine l'eut-elle prononcée, que tout autour d'elle sembla s'évanouir et qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	17. réponse au review

Quelques petites informations pour ceux qui lisent mes fics, toutes mes histoires…. Je profite de cette mise à jour pour faire passer le mess… 

Je veux juste faire le planning de mes futures mise à jour : 

« a differente life » et « little Moony » :  ces deux histoires seront normalement régulièrement updatée tous les samedis et dimanches. 

HP et le mystère de la lune rouge : Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire traîner les mises à jour…. Je dirais que j'essayerais de faire moins de deux semaines pour un chapitre.

HP et l'année des cauchemars : pareil que pour le mystère de la lune rouge.

Un combat prophétique : je suis sérieusement en manque d'inspi pour cette fic-là alors je pense que je vais la mettre de côté pour un moment et la reprendre quand j'aurais plus de temps et d'idée.

Les pouvoirs des Shamans : je vais essayer de faire aussi vite que possible mais je promets guère plus qu'un chapitre toute les deux semaines…

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire et merci pour les personnes qui m'ont réviewé ! Bisous

J'aurais dû pensé à le faire avant mais voilà, j'avais pas le temps et comme là, ben j'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, voilà les réponses au review.

Je reprend toutes les review depuis le chap 7

Je suis désolée si j'en ai oublié et je remercie tout le monde, de toute façon…

Chapitre 7 

****

Lunenoire :  contente que tu trouves le chapitre bien

Hermione black1 : merci… et je sais, y'a beaucoup d'espace entre les chap (et encore plus maintenant) mais j'ai plein de fic commencée en même temps et j'ai aussi le gymnase qui me prend du temps, quoi que j'espère m'arranger maintenant… 

Tiffany : ouais, c'est clair que maintenant Poudlard va en voir de toutes les couleurs… allez, merci pour ta review

Marie-Jo : contente que tu aimes mon idée de faire réagir James violemment (y'en a marre aussi qu'il soit toujours considéré comme parfait, y peut aussi faire des erreurs !)

**Chapitre 8 :**

****

Tiffany : c'est clair que Lavande est plutôt bien acceptée, mais elle était déjà proche de Ron avant, c'est pour ça… et oui, effectivement, Lily, James et Narcissa sont plutôt long à la détente sur ce coup-là

Lunenoire : ouaip, j'ai fait grandir Ron pendant sa mort (enfin peut-être que si j'avais réfléchit au fait que normalement il ne pouvait pas grandir, ça aurait peut-être été autrement) enfin, bon…

Marie-Jo : comme tu vois, je continue…. Et merci beaucoup pour tes gentils commentaires…

**Chapitre 9 :**

****

Tiffany : c'est clair que je ne pouvais pas faire une année sans que rien ne se passe, je vois pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu d'ailleurs…. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Lunenoire : Qui est le seul mangemort restant ? mystère… (je le sais pas moi-même !) a+

Hermione black1 : merci pour ta review

Cool : et ben, j'espère que tu n'as pas dû attendre trop longtemps… merci pour la review

Marie-Jo : contente que tu me suives toujours… et maintenant tu as déjà dû comprendre ce qu'il se passe…

**Chapitre 10 :**

****

Lunenoire : merci beaucoup pour la review…

Marie-Jo : j'espère que tu as bien compris ce qu'il se passait maintenant…

**Chapitre 11 :**

****

Marie-Jo : merci, contente que tu aimes cette idée…. Et oui, heureusement qu'y en a qui sont de retour pour aidé nos p'tit héros !

Lunenoire :merci, j'espère que tu as raison…. Et oui, Remus s'en est sorti, (j'allais quand même pas le faire mourir)

**Chapitre 12 :**

****

Shit-of-death : merci pour tes compliments mais je suis quand même loin d'égaler JK, enfin je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic

Marie-Jo : ouais, tu as raison, il s'en ai sortit et les autres seront content… et oui, je suis méchante de les faire passer par ses cauchemars mais, y'a pas de raison que ce soit toujours Harry qui ait des cauchemars, hein ?

Lunicorne : alors non, c'est pas ton ordi qui manque de puissance, en fait, je sais pas le texte apparaît que sur certaine pages, ou alors il faut sélectionner la page entière pour le voir… mais de toute façon, je pense que je vais l'abandonné puisque je ne reçoit pas de fic… et puis je n'ai pa vraiment le temps de gérer… et sinon, ben c'est gratuit (je pense pas que mes parents auraient été très content de voir une augmentation de la facture de téléphone !)

Lunenoire : ouiap, il y un bon esprit de déduction pour trouver que c'était pas la vérité et le suivant ? mystère…(plus maintenant mais bon)

Gallemartalesliecline : merci pour ta review

Mary-Evy : je suis contente que tu aimes et merci pour ta review

Cool : et bien tu l'a eues ta suite, je suis contente que tu aimes…

**Chapitre13 :**

****

Marie-Jo : alors, c'était un accident, qui a été réparé maintenant et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours…

Lunenoire : quel sera le cauchemar de Ginny ? ben je pense que tu as eu la réponse… et voilà, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant.

Tiffany : je suis contente que ma petite scène t'ai fait rire, (c'était d'ailleurs un peu le but) et puis, j'aurais bien aimé décrire le petit savon de la part de notre professeur adorée mais je ne suis pas trop douée pour ça et puis, j'avais déjà assez ridiculisé ce pôv Siri

**Chapitre 14 :**

****

Lunenoire : effectivement, un peu plus sombre que celui de Remus, pôv Gin ?…

**Chapitre 15 :**

****

Lunenoire : ça me fait plaisir que tu ait aimé, je cherchais à faire un moment une scène Dray/ Narcissa mais je savais pas quand alors je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être le meilleure moment

Marie-Jo : Je suis contente que tu aime toujours autant et je continue, comme tu le vois…

**Chapitre 16 :**

****

Marie-Jo : ben voilà, le prochain chapitre est ajouté et je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que cela a pris… j'espère qu'il te plaira…

Lunenoire : effectivement, tout à fait charmant les cauchemars de Ginny, mais bon, ils sont fini… allez, merci beaucoup pour la review


	18. tendresse et dispute

Chapitre 16

Lorsque Ginny sortit enfin de son état de sommeil profond qui la maintenait dans son lit depuis plus de vingt-quatre heure, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Lavande, endormie, dans les bras de son frère.

Ça la fit sourire et, en jetant un coup d'œil sur la montre que portait son frère, elle put voir que si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au cours, il fallait qu'elle les réveille pour pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie.

C'était dommage mais bon, quand même, elle ne voulait pas louper plus de cours que nécessaire.

La première chose qu'elle fit, fut d'effacer les traces de larmes séchées qui  parcourraient ses joues, qu'elle vit dans un miroir qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour vérifier son état apparemment, elle avait dû pleurer pendant son sommeil.

Lentement, elle se sortit du lit et se plaça à côté de Ron tendrement, elle lui donna un baiser sur le front et il marmonna en se réveillant un « Lavande » qui manqua de faire éclater de rire la jeune fille.

- Désolé de te décevoir grand frère, mais ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ginny ! Merci tu es réveillée ! J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dans ton rêve.

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je vais très bien ! Peut-être devrais-tu voir pour réveiller Lavande avant qu'on arrive en retard en cours !

- Tu ne perds vraiment pas le nord, toi ! Tu as l'occasion de traîner pour ne pas être obligée de te rendre à tout les cours et tu veux absolument ne pas arriver en retard !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Hermione a déteint sur nous tous…

- Ouais, ben maintenant que je suis de retour, va falloir que je remédie à cela ! s'exclama le jeune garçon tout en réveillant Lavande puisque sa petite sœur tenait à ce point à ne pas arriver en retard.

La rouquine éclata de rire alors que la noiraude émergeait doucement de son sommeil, écourté par le baiser de son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, encore mal réveillée.

- Ma chère petite sœur tient absolument à être à l'heure pour notre premier cours de la journée.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Lavande, soudainement totalement réveillée. Tu es revenue parmi nous ! C'est fantastique.

Lavande se leva pour aller étreindre sa futur belle-sœur, qui lui rendit bien son accolade de son côté Ron se mit debout pour aller chercher l'infirmière afin d'aller la prévenir de leur départ.

La femme revint quelques secondes plus tard et, voyant que Ginny était déjà entièrement habillée, elle soupira tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire, soulagée de la voir sortie de son cauchemar.

- Et bien, à ce que je vois, vous ne voulez pas attendre mon consentement pour sortir de là. Mais bon, de toute façon, vous pouvez retourner en cours, puisque les effets de la potion se sont terminés.

- Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh. Au revoir !

- Au revoir ! saluèrent aussi Ron et Lavande.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leur classe de défense contre les forces du mal il était déjà trop tard et ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe pile au moment où le début de la leçon commençait ce qui leur valu que tous les regards soient tourné vers eux au moment où ils entrèrent.

- Ginny, tu es réveillée ? demanda Sévérus, sous le regard ébahi des élèves.

- Et ben oui…

- Et elle a absolument tenu à ce qu'on se dépêche pour pas arriver en retard… marmonna Ron, faisant éclater de rire tous les membres de la petite troupe de Harry, alors que Sévérus essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas les suivre.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie…

Les trois jeunes prirent place au côté de leurs amis et Drago glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Ginny, avant que les deux adolescents ne s'embrassent  tendrement, sous le regard amusé d'un Sévérus Rogue qui tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer dans la leçon, malgré la dissipation des élèves.

Le cours passa avec une extrême vitesse comme tout ceux de la journée et, finalement, le soir arriva.

Il ne restait plus que Drago et Ginny dans la salle commune tous les autres étaient déjà monté se coucher, mais les deux jeunes étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de regarder la cheminée, profitant de rattraper ce qu'ils avaient manqué pendant le sommeil de la jeune femme.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné et, pour finir, Ginny rompit l'étreinte.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et, gardant son regard plongé dans celui de Drago, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna doucement en haut des escaliers jusque dans sa chambre.

Drago se laissa faire, hypnotisé par le regard de sa compagne et la suivit, fermant la porte une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans la pièce Ginny se pencha vers lui et, passant une main sur le côté, tourna la clé dans la serrure.

La rouquine prit à nouveau la main de Drago et l'attira vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le lit elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et il se retrouva bientôt couché sur elle, entrain de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ginny commença lentement à enlever la chemise que Drago portait et celui-ci rompit le baiser, afin de pouvoir quand même placer quelques mots.

- Ginny, tu es sûre que tu le veux….

- Plus que tout au monde, Dray'…

Ayant sa réponse, le jeune homme recommença à embrasser sa compagne et, cette fois-ci, participa plus activement, lançant un sort de silence autour de la pièce.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent complètement déshabillés, leur deux corps se mouvant au même rythme, dans une danse emprunte de passion et d'amour.

+++

Ginny s'éveilla doucement en sentant la main de Drago passer machinalement dans ses cheveux et elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au visage souriant de celui-ci.

- Bonjour ma puce… murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en bâillant paresseusement. C'est déjà l'heure des cours ?

- Je crois bien que oui, et je dirais même qu'on risque d'être les derniers à se pointer au déjeuner.

- Je sens que mon frère va vouloir te tuer Drago, parce que ça m'étonnerai énormément qu'il n'ait pas compris.

- Mais au moins je mourrais heureux, plaisanta le jeune homme en capturant les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes rigolèrent un peu puis se décidèrent enfin à se relever et à descendre pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avant qu'ils ne se voient obligés de louper leur petit déjeuner pour arriver à l'heure en cours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ensemble, et habillé à la va-vite, la plupart des regards se dirigèrent vers eux et ils se contentèrent de distribuer des sourires à tout va, en essayant de ne pas regarder vers la table des professeurs où la mère de Drago affichait un sourire des plus coquins, qui prouvait bien qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

Ils rendirent directement vers la table des Griffondors où la plupart des gens leur sourirent assez suggestivement mais, s'il y a bien une seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela très amusant, c'était bien Ron.

Le rouquin avait l'air réellement en colère et si un regard pouvait tuer, Drago serait tombé raide mort sur le champs.

- Vous deux, dit-il lentement, pour insister sur chacun de ses mots. Je veux vous parlez après les cours et vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

Aucun des deux ne répondit mais de toute façon, cela aurait été tout à fait inutile puisque Ron était déjà entrain de partir, d'un pas furieux, vers la salle de métamorphose, sans se soucier que, maintenant, c'était lui que les gens regardait.

- Mon frère est vraiment un idiot…. Soupira Ginny, recevant la serviette de Lavande dans la figure, juste après avoir eu fini de dire sa phrase.

- C'est quand même de mon petit ami que tu parles, expliqua Lavande en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de la rouquine. Et même si tu as bien raison sur ce coup-ci, je me dois de le défendre.

Toutes les personnes ayant entendu la justification de la jeune femme éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant ainsi les regards des autres tables, même celle des professeurs.

- Et bien, je trouve que cela est quand même un peu jeune de la part de Ginny et de Drago, mais bon…. Soupira Lily, s'attirant des hochements de têtes qui montraient bien l'accord des autres professeurs.

Les seuls qui ne firent rien furent James, qui nota mentalement de rappeler à Lily quel âge ils avaient lors de leur première fois et Narcissa qui trouvait que c'était tout à fait normal chez les adolescents.

Par contre, Sirius manqua de s'étrangler et Sévérus et Remus éclatèrent de rire, alors que la plupart des professeurs ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi de leur réaction, dont Lily et James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Lily.

- Sirius…, plaidèrent en même temps les deux autres amis, indiquant ainsi à l'ancien prisonnier que c'était à lui de s'expliquer.

- Non, mais je me disais juste que, enfin, ce n'était pas si tôt que ça… enfin et ben, peut-être que…

Lily commença à le regarder d'un air bizarre puis commença à parler d'une voix calme, bien trop calme.

- Sirius…. Dit-moi est-ce que Harry et Hermione auraient par simple hasard, déjà eu ce genre de relation…

- Et bien, débuta Sirius sous le regard de quelques autres professeurs qui avaient l'air de trouver le sujet intéressant. _*Merlin soit loué, les élèves n'entendent pas ce qu'on est entrain de dire*._ Si je dis qu'ils partagent le même lit depuis la fin de leur cinquième année…

- Quoi ??? hurlèrent en même temps Lily et James.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas seize ans c'était beaucoup trop jeune, même pour James et puis, une cela pouvait aller mais partager la même chambre !

Les élèves avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les éclats de voix des parents de Harry Harry qui était justement entrain de soupirer, assez fort pour que toutes personnes aux alentours l'entende.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore avec eux !

A la table des professeurs, cela continuait de crier.

- Bon sang Sirius mais tu es totalement irresponsable ou quoi ! hurla James, alors que le professeur MacGonagall essayait de les faire taire en leur faisant remarquer que tout le monde les regardait.

- Et tu aurais pas pu empêcher ça Remus ! cria à son tour Lily, s'en prenant injustement au pauvre loup-garou qui n'eut même pas le temps de répondre.

- Eh ! Passe encore que vous vous en preniez à moi mais je vous interdit de mêler Lunard à cette histoire ! s'écria Sirius en se levant pour faire face à ses deux amis déjà debout.

À la table des Griffondors, alors que tous les élèves regardaient la scène, Hermione glissa quelques mots à son petit ami.

- Je ne sais pas à propos de quoi ils se disputent mais tu devrais peut-être intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

- Je crois que tu as raison 'Mione, approuva Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la table des professeurs pour essayer d'arranger la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Harry à Sirius et ses parents.

Ils ne semblèrent pas vraiment l'entendre et continuèrent à se disputer sous le regard désespéré des autres adultes, médusé des élèves et agacés de Harry qui finit par perdre son sang froid.

- VOUS POURRIEZ VOUS CLAMER BON SANG ! JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE VOUS ETES CENSE ETRE PROFESSEUR ALORS COMPORTEZ-VOUS COMME TEL !!!

Sursautant à l'éclat de voix du jeune homme, les adultes se retournèrent vers lui, en essayant de se calmer.

- Tu as raison Harry, ce n'est pas sérieux de se donner en spectacle comme ça…. Mais, il faudra vraiment que moi et James on te parle et maintenant, je crois qu'on va se retirer, dit Lily en prenant son mari par le bras et en sortant de la grande salle.

Sirius tourna lui aussi les talons et partit à la suite des deux amis, jugeant sûrement que la discussion n'était pas finie.

Il fut arrêté par Remus qui s'était levé et qui lui avait attrapé le bras, ne voulant sûrement pas que la situation s'envenime, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'idée de son amant.

- TU N'A RIEN A VOIR LA-DEDANS ALORS TU ME LAISSES REGLER CA ET TU TE MELE DE CE QUI TE REGARDE REMUS !!! hurla-t-il en dégageant son bras brusquement et en sortant de lui aussi de la salle.

La Grande Salle était totalement silencieuse et les élèves étaient totalement figés, peut-être moins par la dispute entre les parents de Harry et Sirius que l'éclat de voix de celui-ci envers son petit ami.

C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui parler comme cela et apparemment, Remus ne s'y attendait pas non plus lorsque Harry posa les yeux sur lui, il vit la douleur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il va se calmer, lui murmura-t-il.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et se rassit, visiblement au bord des larmes, ça lui rappelait tellement son cauchemar, alors que Harry reprenait tout haut.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez retournez à vos petits déjeuner, y'a plus rien à voir !

Apparemment, tous les élèves décidèrent que c'était vrai puisqu'ils ne se soucièrent plus de ce qu'il se passait à la table de leur professeur.

- Bon, et maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et à propos de quoi était cette dispute ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien, commença Narcissa. C'était au sujet de toi et Hermione.

- De moi et Hermione ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ou plutôt du genre de relation que vous entreteniez… ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, reprit Sévérus voyant que la mère de Drago ne continuait pas. Sirius a avoué qu'il vous laissait dormir dans le même lit depuis la fin de votre cinquième année et apparemment, tes parents ne l'ont pas bien pris.

Harry accusa le choc son parrain ainsi que ses parents s'amusaient à parler de sa vie privée, ou plutôt sexuelle, devant tous les professeurs.

- D'accord…. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé à ce sujet ! Je vais aller leur parler, puisque de toute façon, je vais devoir le faire à un moment à un autre.

Sur ce, Harry sortit de la salle et s'empressa de parcourir les couloirs à la recherche des trois autres, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver puisqu'ils étaient à nouveau entrain de se hurler dessus et qu'il était sûr que Madame Trelawney, du haut de sa tour, était entrain de se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Il entra dans la pièce où ils étaient en claquant la porte, ce qui eut le mérite de les faire se taire et se retourner de son côté Lily voulut commencer à dire quelque chose à son fils, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

- ALORS MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER !!! TOI, SIRIUS, TU VAS SORTIR DE CETTE PIECE ET RETOURNER IMMEDIATEMENT A LA GRANDE SALLE POUR PRESENTER TES EXCUSES A REMUS PARCE QUE TU LUI AS VRAIMENT FAIT MAL !!!

- Harry, je… commença son parrain.

- TOUT DE SUITE !!!!

- Oui, m'sieu… se dépêcha de dire Sirius avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle, ne voulant pas entendre encore une fois Harry crier.

Cela le rendait effrayant.

- MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER TOUS LES DEUX. D'ACCORD, VOUS ÊTES MES PARENTS MAIS J'AI DIX-SEPT ANS ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC HERMIONE…. ET SI VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE VOUS EN PRENDRE A QUELQU'UN POUR LE FAIT QUE HERMIONE ET MOI ON AIT COUCHE ENSEMBLE AUSSI TÔT, PRENEZ-VOUS EN A MOI MAIS PAS A SIRIUS ET ENCORE MOIN A REMUS, COMPRIS !

- Harry ! Tu pourrais au moins nous parlez autrement ! On est quand même tes parents, lui reprocha James.

Harry se força à se calmer un peu pour reprendre d'un ton plus bas.

- D'accord, vous êtes mes parents mais cette fois-ci, je peux vous dire que c'est vous qui êtes plus gamin que moi. Bon sang, d'accord Sirius ne nous a pas empêché de coucher ensemble à la fin de notre cinquième année mais vous, hein vous, vous aviez quel âge ? Réfléchissez un peu à ça parce que si je me rappelle bien, vous passiez pas mal de nuit ensemble quand on était dans le passé…. Alors, vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous en prendre à lui et encore moins devant toute Grande Salle comme ça. Mais vous imaginez un peu ce que les élèves peuvent penser en vous voyant agir comme ça ! Et vous vous rendez-compte qu'à cause de cette dispute, maintenant Sirius a passé ses nerfs sur Remus et qu'il était au bord des larmes, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de cela !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. On aurait pas dû réagir comme ça et on ne voulait surtout pas mêler Remus à cette histoire, mais c'était plus fort que moi… s'excusa Lily. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout manqué et ça me fait mal…

- Ecoute maman, je sais très bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal faire…. Je sais très bien qu'aucun de vous ne pensais à mal faire, mais s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas que vous restiez fâché avec Sirius, d'accord ?

- C'est promis Harry, on va parler ensemble…jura James.

Les parents de Harry sortirent alors de la salle, sûrement pour se rendre à leur prochain cours, qui n'allait pas tarder à commencé mais Harry les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'aller bien loin.

- Et par pitié, est-ce que vous pourriez trouver un autre sujet de discussion que ce que je fais avec Hermione la prochaine fois ?

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur chemin alors que Harry soupirait intérieurement avant de se décider enfin à se rendre lui aussi à ses cours.

+++

Le reste de la journée se passa assez bien pour les septièmes années de Griffondor, à part le cours de Duel où la tension entre professeur était plus que palpable, bien qu'aucun d'incident n'arriva.

Le soir venu, dans la salle commune, tous les élèves de la petite troupe étaient réuni et, comme il se faisait tard, ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher mais Ron resta dans la pièce, et retint Ginny et Drago.

Une fois que tous les autres furent monté dans leur chambre, Ron reporta son regard vers sa sœur et son petit ami avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Ginny intervint.

- Rassure-moi Ron, tu ne comptes tout de même faire une scène pareil que celle à laquelle on a eu droit au petit déjeuner parce que sinon, moi je monte.

- Non Gin', je ne veux pas faire de scène, j'ai quand même eu toute la journée pour me calmer et Lavande m'a un peu raisonné. D'ailleurs vous pourrez lui dire merci. Tout ce que je veux vous demander, c'est si vous êtes sûr de vous ? 

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous aimez ?

- Bien sûr ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux jeunes.

- Ron, continua sa sœur. Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Tu crois vraiment que cela durerais aussi longtemps si on ne s'aimait pas vraiment ?

- D'accord, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir…. Alors, bonne nuit à tout les deux…

Ron, sur ces sages paroles, monta dans sa chambre, laissant Drago et Ginny, complètement éberlué, au milieu de la pièce.

- C'était mon frère, ça ? demanda la rouquine.

- Faut croire. Il a raison… il faudra vraiment qu'on remercie Lavande.

- Dis Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu me raccompagnes dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

- Mais bien sûr Miss Weasley. Venez donc par là, dit-il en lui tendant son bras.

Elle le prit et tous les deux montèrent jusque dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour ne pas en ressortir.

+++

Le week-end arriva enfin et les vacances de Noël aussi par la même occasion et James était sortit seul avec Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch puisqu'il avait demandé à son fils de lui montrer sa façon de voler, alors qu'il avait lui-même prit un balais de l'école pour voler aussi.

- Alors, puisqu'il paraît que tu as été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis au moins un siècle, est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer de quoi tu es capable.

- Puisque tu le demandes ! s'exclama l'adolescent en effectuant une descente en piquée.

James regardait son fils descendre en rigolant mais, bientôt, il arrêta de rire en voyant que Harry se rapprochait vraiment dangereusement du sol et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir remonter. 

Il se précipita à sa suite pour essayer de le retenir mais au moment où il arriva à moins de deux mètres du sol, il fit un beau redressement et remonta en vitesse pour arriver à la hauteur de son père.

- Bon sang Harry ! Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Désolé mais tu m'as demandé ma façon de voler et puisque c'est un coup que je fais en général très souvent durant les matchs, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de le montrer. Et je n'ai aucun doute quand au fait que tu aurais été bien piégé si tu jouais contre moi !

- D'accord, ben puisque tu te crois si malin, faisons une petite course… GO !

James fila à tout allure en direction de l'autre bout du terrain, bien vite rejoint par Harry qui avait un balais beaucoup plus puissant que lui mais, seulement, au moment où Harry prenait de l'avance, il sentit sa vision se brouiller et, prit de vertige, il lâcha le manche de son balais et tomba dans le vide sous le regard horrifié de son père.

James fit une descente spectaculaire pour arriver à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le ramena à terre, dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau sur terre, il lâcha son balais et se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie pour allongé Harry dans un des lits blanc, sous le regard de Madame Pomfresh qui savait que de toute façon, elle n'était d'aucune utilité pour ce cas-là.

- Allez, Harry, il faut que tu te battes, fiston !


	19. POV Harry 1

Je remercie tout particulièrement Marie-Jo et gaelle griffondor pour leur gentille review et j'espère que ce chapitre plaira. Allez, bisous tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre avis !

Chapitre 17

Lentement, Harry commençait à reprendre conscience alors que ses yeux papillonnaient.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le plafond de son dortoir puis, alors qu'il se remettait lentement en position assise, la couleur des draps et des tapisseries de la pièce : vert et argent.

Un bref instant, cela l'étonna de voir ces couleurs mais il se reprit bien vite.

C'est tout a fait normal que cela soit vert et argent puisqu'on est à Serpentard ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'étonne ? Les autres ont raison, je dois vraiment être entrain de devenir fou !

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille, ce qui eut pour simple effet de les ébouriffer encore plus et il se décida enfin à se lever.

Il serait peut-être temps ! J'ai quand même cours ce matin et bien sûr, je commence avec potion et avec Rogue, je vous prie. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cela ? Rogue n'est pas méchant ou du moins pas avec moi. Il faudra vraiment que je pense à me reposer un de ces jours parce que là, ça ne va plus du tout. Enfin, au moins ce cour est pairé avec les Griffondors et je pourrais enfin voir Ron et Hermione. Je n'en ai pas souvent l'occasion. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller maintenant !

Harry se décida quand même à prendre la direction de la sortie et quitta la tour des Serpentard avant de faire son chemin dans les couloirs, en direction de la grande Salle où il devait prendre son petit déjeuner.

En chemin, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui, bizarrement semblait avoir peur de lui pour il ne savait quel raison et cela commençait réellement à l'intriguer.

C'est bizarre quand même. Je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir aussi peur de moi ? je sais que suis un Serpentard mais quand même, je n'ai jamais agi de façon à effrayer qui que ce soit ! Même après la mort de Cédric, on ne me regardait pas comme cela. Il va vraiment falloir que je pose la question à Ron et Hermione. Peut-être qu'ils en sauront la raison, eux ?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande Salle, il alla directement s'asseoir au côté de Blaise Zabini qui engagea immédiatement la conversation avec lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me semble aussi étrange que cela de lui parler. J'ai quand même passé six ans avec lui. Et il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. J'ai quand même l'habitude d'avoir du dialogue. Surtout que Blaise est quand même quelqu'un qu'on pourrait très naturellement qualifié de… comment dire… de bavard. Oui c'est cela, bavard.

- Alors Harry ? Tu as réfléchit à ce que tu allais faire ? demanda soudainement Blaise.

Harry ne savait pas du tout de quoi est-ce que parlait son ami mais il savait que cela n'était pas vraiment normal alors il fit semblant de comprendre la question.

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Tu devrais vraiment te dépêcher. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

- Je sais Blaise, je sais…

Non, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais bon sang, de quoi est-ce que ce type est entrain de parler ! Cela commence réellement à me foutre la trouille ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la mémoire et de ne pas me rappeler de quelque chose de très important ! Il faut vraiment que je me rappelle de cela surtout que sa phrase « tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps » n'est pas là pour me rassurer !

Bientôt les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle, les uns après les autres, pour se rendre à leur salle de cours respectives et Blaise demanda à Harry s'il avait fini de manger.

Harry acquiesça et suivit son ami jusque dans les cachots où se trouvait la salle de potion ils étaient les derniers  arriver et Rogue avait déjà inscrit la liste des ingrédients de la potion du jour mais il ne leur fit aucun commentaire sur  leur arrivée quelques peu tardive.

Bien sûr, il ne va rien nous dire. Heureusement qu'on est à Serpentard parce que si on avait été à Griffondor, je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu nous faire.

Harry et Blaise s'assirent et commencèrent alors le cours en silence.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la leçon touchait à sa fin, Harry se dépêcha de remplir une fiole de la potion qu'il avait préparer attentivement pour le poser sur le bureau de son professeur et ensuite il emballa ses affaires, s'excusa poliment auprès de Blaise et courut après Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà sortit de la salle depuis un petit moment.

Ils les rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Attendez-moi !

Les deux Griffondors se retournèrent et posèrent sur Harry un regard rempli de dégoût, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le principal concerné qui ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu temps d'animosité sur le visage de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Potter ? cracha Ron Weasley. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms ?

- Comment est-ce que vous voudriez que je vous appelle ? demanda Harry, légèrement troublé.

- Je ne sais pas moi, « sang-de-bourbe », « le rouquin » et d'autre sobriquet de ce genre-là, énuméra Hermione d'une voix cassante.

- Quoi ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend à tous les deux ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je les appellerait comme cela ! Et en plus, à les entendre, on dirait qu'ils ont l'habitude de m'entendre dire des atrocité pareilles ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si agressifs ???_

- Bon, est-ce que tu comptes bientôt nous dire ce que tu veux à al fin ! Parce qu'on a autre chose à faire que de rester là, à discuter avec un meurtrier ! s'impatienta Ron.

_Un meurtrier ? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis un meurtrier ?_

- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ah oui ? ET bien va dire cela au parent de Cédric ! lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- Mais je n'ai pas tué Cédric ! C'est Voldemort qui l'a fait !

- Ah oui, ton cher maître. Peut-être que ce n'était pas toi qui tenait la baguette qui l'a frappé mais tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher cela d'arriver. Et c'est toi qui a fait revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors c'est de ta faute toutes les morts qu'il y a eu depuis ce moment-là !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille Ron !

- Si ce n'est pas la vérité, Harry, déclara Hermione en pesant sur le prénom qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de prononcer. Alors dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as aidé à l'évasion d'un mangemort que l'on avait réussi à capturer après son évasion d'Azkaban.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Hermione ? demanda Harry qui n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- Elle te parles de Black, imbécile ! Est-ce que tu aurais déjà oublié toute l'histoire de ton cher parrain. T'est vraiment atteint !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il traite Sirius de mangemort. Ils savent pourtant très bien qu'il est innocent. N'est-ce pas ?Ou bien est-ce que c'est moi qui ai vraiment un problème ! Pourtant il me semble que j'ai toujours été en très bon terme avec Hermione et Ron et là, ils ont l'air de totalement me détester !

- Sirius est innocent ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

- Non mais tu vas vraiment mal ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire qu'il est innocent après le nombre de victime qu'il a faites. Surtout depuis qu'il a rejoint son maître ! Et si je peux me permettre de te le rappeler, tes parents font partie du lot de victimes ainsi que l'un de leur ami le plus proche.

- Pettigrow était le vrai coupable !

- Comment est-ce que tu peux te permettre de déshonorer à ce point-là la mémoire d'un héros ! franchement tu me dégoûte ! Allez, viens Mione, on y va et on va te laisser aller retrouver tes petits amis mangemorts.

Ron s'en alla ensuite tout en entraînant Hermione avec lui sous le regard complètement ébahi de Harry qui était tellement blessé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui avant qu'il ne sente une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec son professeur de potion qui lui lançait un regard empli de compassion et d'inquiétude qui le fit se sentir vraiment étrange.

Mais qu'est-ce que je penses ? Ce n'est pas du tout inhabituel qu'il se comporte comme cela avec moi. En tout cas, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il m'a toujours semblé plus gentil et attentionné avec moi que quiconque. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Sévérus, repassant au tutoiement puisque ils étaient totalement seuls.

- Oui, oui professeur. Ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant, il faut que je me rende à mon prochain cours si je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Reste un moment avec moi, pour me parler. Je te ferais une excuse, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son professeur jusque dans ses appartements.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de voir cet endroit pour la première fois. Pourtant le professeur Rogue m'a quand même souvent invité pour parler. Je suis déjà venu là un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Assied toi seulement…

Harry prit place sur le canapé, son directeur de maison s'asseyant à ses côtés, son regard concerné posé sur lui.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Weasley et Granger ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as dit que Siri était innocent alors que tu sais très bien qu'il est l'un des mangemorts les plus terribles et les plus apprécié du maître ?

Un des mangemorts les plus terribles ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? comment est-ce qu'il peut dire cela ? Mais après tout, Rogue est un mangemorts lui-même alors s'il dit cela c'est que c'est vrai. En fait, c'est vrai, maintenant qu'il le dit, j'arrive à me souvenir de certain moment où je l'ai vu torturer et tuer. Seulement  pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelait pas de cela avant ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si je croyais à cela. En fait, depuis que je me suis réveillé, j'ai l'impression de ne pas vivre ma vie. J'ai l'impression de ne pas me souvenir de certaine choses, d'avoir des sensation bizarres par moment, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment à ma place. Je ne sais vraiment plus du tout où j'en suis.

- Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Si tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry. je veux dire, je vais bien, je vous le jure. Je pense que c'est juste un coup de fatigue. Cela ne doit pas être bien grave. Si je vais à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh va encore me garder trois jours !

- D'accord, mais reste ici et tâche de dormir un peu. Je viendrais te rechercher pour le repas de ce soir…

- Oui, professeur. Merci.

Sévérus accorda un sourire à son élève et sortit de la pièce sous le regard attentif de Harry.

_Le professeur Rogue a raison, il faut vraiment que je me repose. Je crois que je vais dormir un moment._


	20. sentiment d'inutilité

Chapitre 18

Hermione se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie maintenant qu'elle avait fini toutes ses leçons pour la rentrée et qu'elle avait été prévenue de l'état de Harry.

Elle arriva à la porte et entra dans la pièce sans même penser à frapper, mais lorsqu'elle vit que Lily et James étaient déjà au chevet de leur fils, elle fit mine de repartir.

C'était sans compter sur Lily et son sens de l'observation des plus aiguisés qui avait fait qu'elle avait très bien remarqué l'entrée discrète de la jeune fille et qui la rappela tout de suite pour qu'elle reste.

- Attend Hermione ! Reste avec nous !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, s'excusa la jeune fille, plutôt gênée.

- Mais non Hermione !s'exclama James. Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout voyons ! Tu sais bien qu'on t'adore !

- Merci…

- Allez ! Viens t'asseoir, dit Lily en lui faisant de la place à côté d'elle sur le lit voisin à celui d'Harry.

-  D'ailleurs, commença James, on commençait vraiment à se demander si on aurait enfin, un jour, l'immense plaisir de t'avoir pour nous tous seuls !

- comment cela ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les parents de Harry disaient cela, après tout, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient envie de lui parler en seule à seuls.

- Tu es la petite amie de notre fils et on ne te connais quasiment pas ! s'exclama Lily. On n'aimerait quand même que tu nous parle un petit peu de toi !

- Euh…. Très bien, si vous voulez. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? 

- Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Harry ? demanda James, semblant déjà avoir réfléchit au question qu'il poserait.

- Oh ! Et bien, on s'est vu pour la tout première fois à bord du Poudlard Express…. pendant notre tout premier voyage. Mais on n'a pas tout de suite été amis !

- Non ? s'étonna Lily.

- Non pas du tout ! En fait, j'était un petit peu trop « miss-je-sais-tout » pour Ron et lui. Et c'est vrai que j'étais vraiment beaucoup trop prise de tête. Je comprend qu'ils ne voulaient pas trop traîner avec moi.

- Mais alors, comment est-ce que vous êtes devenu ami ? demanda Lily.

- Oh ! Et bien en fait, c'était à Halloween en première année. Notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal est entrer dans la Grande Salle, pendant le repas, en hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots.

- Quoi ???

- Comme vous vous en doutez, tous les élèves ont été ramené dans leur dortoir par les préfets. Seulement, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, Harry et Ron se sont rappeler pendant le chemin que je n'étais pas au repas mais au toilettes et que donc, je ne savais rien du tout à propos du danger que je courrais. Alors, ils se sont tous les deux éclipser en douce pour venir me chercher. Quand ils sont arrivé, le troll était déjà entrain de m'attaquer alors ils l'ont assommé.

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'était en première année !

- Oui, et après cela les professeurs sont arrivés et ils nous ont trouvé comme cela, le troll par terre, devant nous. La tête qu'ils ont tiré c'est vraiment trop !

- Hermione ! s'exclama Lily.

- Désolée…. Bon alors, comme je l'ai dit, les professeurs sont arrivé et ils se sont tout de suite tourné vers Ron et Harry pour avoir des explications alors j'ai pris toute la faute sur moi. Et c'est comme cela qu'on est devenu amis…

- C'est une belle histoire ! commenta la mère de Harry.

- Oui et bien, je n'arrive tout de même pas à croire que vous ayez mis un troll KO alors que vous n'étiez qu'en première année.

Hermione haussa les épaules tout en pensant que oui, il y avait vraiment de quoi être surpris par cela, mais elle était bien contente que toute cette histoire ce soit produite.

Et puis, si James était déjà si secoué par la nouvelle de cette exploit, qu'est-ce que cela serait quand il serait mis au courant pour la pierre philosophale, ou bien pour la chambre des secrets !

- Et est-ce que l'on pourrait savoir comment est-ce que vous avez commencer à sortir ensemble ? demanda James.

- James ! s'indigna Lily, face à la totale non-gène de son mari.

- Non, non, ce n'est vraiment rien Lily, rigola Hermione. Ce n'est tout de même pas un secret d'état, n'est-ce pas.

- Alors tu vois Lily, cela ne la dérange pas du tout !

- Tu ne devrais pas être si tolérante Hermione, sinon il va en arriver à des choses encore plus personnelle…

- Je crois que le pire a déjà été fait… médita Hermione. Quand vous avez commencé à parler de notre relation à la table des professeurs mais bon…

Les deux adultes rougirent légèrement sous le commentaire, se sentant plutôt mal à l'aise quand au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais ils ne dirent rien du tout.

- Alors, est-ce que l'on pourrait savoir l'histoire ? demanda James, pour briser le silence.

- Bien sûr…. Bon alors, cela a commencé pendant l'été, juste après notre quatrième année. En fait, de mon côté, j'avais déjà réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour lui durant la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, au moment où Harry à disparu. Mais je n'ai su que pendant l'été que mes sentiments étaient partagé.

- Alors comment ? s'impatienta James.

Lily hocha désespérément la tête, mortifiée par le comportement totalement gamin de celui qui était censé être le père d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans et qui se comportait comme s'il n'en avait lui-même que cinq.

- Et bien, on était tout les deux tous seuls au Terrier, enfin chez Ron, parce que tout le reste de la famille était parti  faire des courses sur le chemin de Traverse. Et Harry m'a pris à part dans le jardin pour me parler. Il m'a dit ces sentiments et je lui ai littéralement sauté au cou en l'embrassant. Et voilà pour la petite histoire !

- Et ça a duré tout ce temps ?

- Et oui ! Et sans aucune dispute !

- Je suis sûre que vous aller finir mariés ! s'exclama Lily.

- Cela ne serait vraiment pas très étonnant si on prend on compte le fait que l'on est des âmes sœurs…

- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demanda James. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que vous vous aimez et que vous avez vraiment envie de passer le reste de votre vie ensemble mais comment être certains que vous êtes des âmes sœurs ?

- A cause du rituel du Pentacle, expliqua Hermione. Le rituel qu'on a utiliser pour envoyer Voldemort dans l'autre dimension. Il était écrit que Harry devait être avec son âme sœur pour que cela marche. En fait, si on n'avait pas été vraiment des âmes sœurs, on serait tous les deux tombé dans la dimension infernale, avec Voldemort.

Les deux adultes se contentèrent d'hocher la tête face à l'explication de la jeune fille et ils restèrent ensuite tous les trois silencieux pendant un bon moment, tous perdu dans leurs propres pensées.

Lily observait le visage de son fils qui affichait maintenant une expression teinté de tristesse et presque de… désespoir et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel pouvait être le cauchemar qu'il était entrain de faire.

Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour savoir quel était son pire cauchemar et cela l'attristait à un tel point, de savoir qu'elle avait manqué tant de chose et autant d'année dans la vie de son fils.

Mais ma fois, le passé était le passé et elle ne pouvait rien n'y changer malgré toute l'envie qu'elle en avait mais le principal, c'était qu'à présent James et elle étaient là pour Harry et qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin d'être séparé dans l'avenir.

- Dis Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de ce que pourrait être son cauchemar ?

Malgré le fait que la question ait été posé extrêmement doucement, au point même à ce que la voix de la jeune femme se confonde avec un murmure, elle ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de James qui, lui aussi, se posait cette même question.

- Je ne sais pas…. Mais je devine que cela doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec la mort de Cédric…. Je sais qu'il s'en est pendant très longtemps sentit coupable. En fait, je ne sais même pas si après ces deux ans, il n'a pas encore l'impression de l'être.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il culpabilisait pour cela ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! s'exclama Lily.

- Non, je sais…. Mais comme c'est lui qui a dit à Cédric de prendre la coupe avec lui et comme c'est à cause de cela qu'il a aussi été attiré au cimetière et qu'il s'est fait tué…

- C'est pour ça ! Mais il n'a pas à s'en sentir coupable ! Après tout, il n'a jamais accusé Sirius d'être coupable de notre mort et pourtant, c'est la même chose.

- Mais quand c'est à sois que cela arrive, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose. vous avez choisi de prendre l'exemple de Sirius, je vais faire de même. Je suis d'accord que Harry n'avait jamais accusé Sirius mais il s'est accusé lui-même.

- Sirius pensait qu'il était responsable de notre mort ? demanda Lily, sous le choc.

- Oui, parce que c'est lui qui vous avait dit de prendre Queudvert comme gardien du secret. En tout cas, au moment où Harry et lui s'étaient retrouvé face à face dans la cabane hurlante la première fois, et qu'on ne savait pas encore la vérité, Harry avait demandé à Sirius s'il avait tué ses parents, et il a répondu que oui, alors on peut dire qu'il était vraiment sûr d'être coupable.

Les deux amis qui revenaient de la mort n'en revenaient pas jamais ils n'auraient pensé cela de Sirius.

- Mais maintenant ? Il ne se sent plus coupable n'est-ce pas ? demanda James.

- Non, pas après tout ce que Remus et Harry ont fait pour l'en dissuader. Maintenant, cela va beaucoup mieux.

- Heureusement, soupira l'animagus.

- Oh ! oui, accorda Hermione. Parce que cela faisait vraiment de la peine à voir.

Les trois personnes continuèrent encore à discuter pendant un très long moment de tout et de rien James et Lily apprenant au fil du récit à mieux connaître la petite amie de leur fils, dont elle partageait la vie depuis maintenant sept ans.

+++

Dans la chambre à coucher de leurs appartements, Remus et Sirius étaient tous les deux complètement silencieux le loup-garou entrain de lire un livre avec beaucoup d'attention et Sirius était assis sur le lit, perdu dans des pensées loin d'être joyeuse.

Il aurait dû être au côté de Harry en ce moment mais, seulement, il savait parfaitement que Lily et James y étaient déjà, ce qui était tout à fait normal puisqu'ils étaient quand même ses parents.

C'est clair, maintenant qu'il avait retrouver ses vrais parents, Sirius ne voyait pas pourquoi est-ce que son filleul aurait encore besoin de lui un parrain n'était-il pas censé s'occupé d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent quand ses parents ne pouvaient pas le faire ?

Il soupira assez fortement pour attirer l'attention de Rémus hors de son livre.

Le loup-garou dirigea son regard dans la direction de son amant et remarqua aussitôt son air triste et défait il eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant dans un tel était, bien vite rejoint  par une totale incompréhension il ne voyait vraiment par pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait une tête pareille !

Il se leva et vint doucement s'asseoir au côtés de Sirius, posant une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter, mais cela eut seulement pour effet de le faire sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Siri ? demanda Remus.

- Rien, rien du tout, Remus… mentit l'homme.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait tourné la tête dans la direction opposée, sachant pertinemment qu'il était totalement incapable de mentir à son amant en le regardant en face.

- Ne me ment pas ! s'exclama Remus en prenant Sirius par le menton et en le faisant se retourner vers lui.

Sirius resta silencieux, ne voulant pas dire quoi que ce soit au loup-garou.

- S'il te plait, Sirius, parle-moi… supplia presque le loup-garou.

- Pars…

- Qu- Quoi ? bafouilla Remus.

- S'il te plait, sors, j'ai envie d'être seul…

Remus fut blessé par le fait que Sirius ne veule pas lui parler mais encore plus parce qu'il voulait qu'il sorte d'habitude, peu importait le problème, il se confiait toujours à lui mais là, il l'expédiait carrément !

Il se décida tout de même à sortir en voyant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas de lui ici il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel Sirius ne répondit pas du tout, ce qui le blessa encore plus.

- A plus tard Sirius,… dit Remus, en arrivant vers la porte, la tristesse s'entendant dans sa voix.

Voyant qu'il ne recevait pas de réponse, il soupira et sortit de la pièce puis commença à marcher dans les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre dans la tour particulière des enfants.

Il entra dans la pièce et vit qu'il n'y avait presque personne en fait, il n'y avait que Narcissa et Sévérus, tous les autres étant soit en amoureux, soit à l'infirmerie, ou pour Kellie entrain de donner des cours de rattrapage à certains élèves.

- Salut, salua Remus, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Hello Rem' !

Même si les autres ne dirent rien à ce sujet, ils ne manquèrent pas de trouver vraiment bizarre que Remus se retrouve sans Sirius d'habitude ils étaient tout le temps ensemble.

Rémus prit place sur le canapé qui était libre et repartit dans ses pensées, sans plus du tout prêter attention aux deux autres qui se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer entre lui et Sirius pour que le loup-garou soit comme cela.

Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire tout de suite et recommencèrent à parler, en jetant des coups d'œil discret à Remus, de temps en temps, pour voir comment est-ce qu'il allait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent Remus ramener ses deux jambes vers sa poitrine, les entourer de ses bras et enfoncer sa tête dedans, de manière à ce que plus aucun des deux ne puissent voir son visage.

Narcissa lança un regard à Sévérus et vit qu'il se posait tout autant de question qu'elle alors elle se décida à faire quelque chose.

Elle se leva de son siège et alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le consoler un peu celui-ci releva la tête, surpris.

Narcissa put voir qu'il avait les yeux brillants, inhabituellement brillant et elle lui fit un sourire triste elle enleva une mèche de cheveux châtain qui tombait sur son front, d'une main douce.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rem ? demanda doucement la jeune femme alors que Sévérus venait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, du côté opposé.

- Sirius… murmura presque imperceptiblement le loup-garou.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ? demanda Sévérus en passant lui aussi un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Rémus secoua négativement la tête, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les autres qui maintenant n'y comprenaient vraiment plus rien.

- Il m'a dit de partir…

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Narcissa et Sévérus.

- Il- il t'a demandé de partir, comme ça ? demanda Sévéurs.

- Oui… mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il ne veut sûrement pas t'embêter avec ses problèmes…. Ne te fais pas de souci ! le rassura Sévérus.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi ! Il ne m'a jamais rien caché alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il commence maintenant ?

- Rem, écoute-moi, lui dit Narcissa. Il ne s'éloigne pas de toi…. Seulement il avait peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul pour faire le point. Il va sûrement t'en parler après, tu verras…

Narcissa avait enlever son bras des épaules du loup-garou et avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine Remus passa sans même s'en rendre compte son bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher encore.

- Je suis vraiment idiot pour avoir tout de suite pensé qu'il s'éloignait de moi, soupira Remus.

- Mais non ! le corrigea Sévérus en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Tu es tout simplement amoureux…

+++

Sirius resta seul dans sa chambre après avoir entendu Remus soupirer et avoir entendu ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé de partir ?

En plus que rester seul était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait, il regrettait d'avoir fait cela parce qu'il avait bien vu que cela avait blesser son amant.

Il avait pu l'entendre au son de sa voix et à la façon dont il avait soupiré lorsqu'il ne lui avait pas rendu son « au revoir ».

Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait de la peine et il espérant vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir le lui pardonner parce que se fâcher avec lui était réellement la dernière chose qu'il voulait !

Il replongea ainsi dans ses mornes idées et m'en sortit que beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'entrée des appartements cela devait être Remus qui avait décidé de s'arrêter dans la salon.

Il sauta du lit après avoir fait se raisonnement et sortit de la chambre à coucher en courant presque pour avoir l'occasion de s'excuser auprès de son amant pour sa conduite horrible.

Rémus était assis sur le canapé, devant la cheminée et lisait un énorme livre, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et lorsqu'il le vit, Sirius ralentit son allure et, arrivant par derrière, il l'entoura de ses bras, le prenant ainsi par surprise.

- Excuse-moi mon ange, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, une once de regret perçant nettement dans sa voix. J'ai vraiment été le pire des salauds. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit cela.

Sirius déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Remus, tout en s'asseyant au côté de l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, je comprends…

- Non ! Je n'avais vraiment pas le droit de te dire cela et tu méritais de connaître ce que j'avais à l'esprit !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas !

- Je le veux ! Je veux te le dire ! Je ne veux avoir aucun secret pour toi !

- Alors dit-moi ce que c'est… murmura tendrement Remus.

- Je pense à Harry.

- A Harry ?! Mais voyons, tu sais très bien qu'il va arriver à s'en sortir ! il ne faut pas t'en faire pour cela !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !

Alors Sirius se leva et commença à faire des allées et venues  dans la pièce, tout en racontant toute l'histoire son sentiment d'inutilité envers Harry et le fait qu'il n'ait plus rien à faire pour lui maintenant que Lily et James étaient de retour dans le monde des vivants.

- Voyons Sirius ! s'exclama Remus, tout en se levant à son tour et en venant enlacer l'autre homme. Tu n'as le droit de dire cela. Tu sais très bien que Harry t'aime et le fait que ses parents soient revenu ne changent en rien ses sentiments envers toi. Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il t'a abandonné ?

- Non, bien sûr que non mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu n'es pas inutile. Le retour de James et Lily ne changent pas tout. Est-ce que parce que James est revenu, tu as cessé d'être ami avec Sévérus ?

- Non, mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport.

- Ben, on aurait pu pensé que puisqu'il était de retour, tu n'avais plus besoin d'un autre ami et que tu pourrais l'abandonné… dit innocemment Remus.

- Quoi ? Mais voyons, jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry le ferait ?

- Je…. D'accord, tu as peut-être raison…

- J'ai toujours raison…

Sirius afficha alors son premier vrai sourire de la journée et prit doucement le visage de Remus entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Merci mon ange, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

Réponse au review 

****

Audrey : oui, oui, je me rappelle bien de toi et je te remercie encore pour ton mail qui était vraiment super sympa et je te remercie aussi pour ta review ! j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !

Marie-Jo : voilà la suite et je te remercie vraiment pour ton message, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Lunenoire : je suis contente que tu aies aimé et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant. Merci beaucoup pour tes deux review !


	21. POV Harry 2

Pardon, pardon pour le retard ! Mais je pense que cela sera le dernier chapitre de l'année… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et j'ai plein de fic en cours alors je vais essayer de finir celles auxquelles il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre… 

Deuxièmement, pour indication, je me permets de dire que cette fic aura aux alentours de 40 chapitres, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre… et que, si on me le demande, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une suite qui se passerait environs dix ans après…(si j'ai de l'inspi aussi)

****

**Et pour finir, je voudrais dire UN GRAND, GRAND MERCI à MYMY qui a pris la peine de me corriger, ce qui n'est pas chose facile quand on voit le nombre de fautes d'orthographe que je fais…**

Chapitre 19

Harry sentit que quelqu'un le secouait gentiment par l'épaule, pour le faire sortir de son sommeil réparateur. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Sévérus Rogue, son professeur de potion.

_Que s'est-il passé ?? Comment  se fait-il que je sois là ?_

Mais à peine se fut-il posé cette question que tous ses souvenirs revinrent à la surface, lui causant ainsi un début de migraine épouvantable.

- Ça va Harry ? lui demanda gentiment Rogue.

- Oui, oui…. Ne vous en faites pas professeur, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout !

- Attends deux minutes, je vais aller te chercher une potion…

Le professeur sortit de la pièce pendant que Harry arrangeait un peu sa tenue et se préparait pour ressortir de la pièce des quartiers du maître des potions.

Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelet rempli de potion contre le mal de tête à la main ; Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de le prendre et boire.

- Merci beaucoup professeur…

- Ce n'est rien Harry. maintenant rejoins les autres au souper et si quelqu'un te demande, tu as passé la journée à l'infirmerie ! Je m'arrangerais avec Madame Pomfresh…

- D'accord, au revoir professeur…

- Au revoir Harry !

L'adolescent sortit de la pièce, son sac sur le dos, et retourna dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour poser ses affaires puis se précipita dans la Grande Salle, où il fut accueilli par les personnes de sa maison.

- Bon sang Harry !  Où es-tu parti après le cours de potion ? demanda Blaise, visiblement inquiet.

- A l'infirmerie…. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien…

- C'est normal, déclara Drago. Après tout, aujourd'hui est vraiment un grand jour pour toi. C'est tout à fait normal que tu sois stressé!

- Oui.

Comment cela, c'est un grand jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit se passer, bon sang ? ! J'en ai marre de ne pas me rappeler ce dont les gens parlent autour de moi ! J'espère juste qu'il ne va rien se passer de trop grave !

- Au fait, repris Drago, tu dois nous rencontrer, moi et Blaise dans la salle commune à minuit pile. Ne sois pas en retard. IL n'aime pas attendre.

- Ok !

- Et on t'emmènera au lieu de réunion.

- Bien…

Le lieu de quelle réunion ? Qu'est-ce que je peux aller faire avec eux dans une réunion à plus de minuit ? Il se passe vraiment quelque chose d'étrange par ici !

- Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche de finir nos devoirs si on veut avoir le temps de dormir un peu avant la réunion, décréta Blaise.

- Tout à fait d'accord, accorda Drago. Allons-y tout de suite.

Les deux se levèrent et Harry les suivit, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il devait se passer cette nuit-là, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le leur demander, cela ferait vraiment trop bizarre.

La fin de soirée passa beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Harry qui avait peur de ce qui allait se passer après minuit.

Lorsque minuit arriva enfin, Harry descendit dans la salle commune et y retrouva Blaise et Drago qui, sans même lui dire un mot, sortirent en l'entraînant avec eux dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt Interdite.

Bon sang ! Ils ne veulent quand même pas aller se promener dans la forêt Interdite ! C'est totalement insensé ! Et dangereux ! Et si un professeur nous trouve ? Hein ? On aura des problèmes inimaginables ! J'espère au moins qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font !

Il les suivit dans la forêt pendant un moment et ils finirent par se retrouver devant un homme encapuchonné, entièrement vêtu de noir. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit comme une vague de peur le traverser.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme cela ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été en présence de mangemorts. Et en plus, grâce à Sirius, ils m'adorent, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il faudrait que j'aie peur !

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le mangemort que Harry identifia tout de suite comme étant le professeur Rogue.

- Oui….

- Viens Harry, donne-moi la main. Tu ne sais pas encore transplaner contrairement au deux autres alors je vais t'emmener avec moi.

- D'accord, merci professeur !

Harry prit alors la main que son professeur de potion lui tendait et, avant de disparaître, il eut encore le temps de se demander comment les deux autres avaient eu l'occasion d'apprendre à transplaner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, avant même de voir le paysage qui s'offrait à lui à présent, Harry eut une sorte de flash.

+++

- _On peut y aller ? demanda Rémus en arrivant._

- _Ouais… On attendait plus que toi, expliqua Harry_

- _Alors, on transplane devant le manoir des Jedusor, annonça Hermione._

Les autres acquiescèrent en hochant la tête et tous les cinq transplanèrent juste devant le château de leur ennemi.

_Mais lorsqu'ils voulurent s'approcher un peu plus, ils furent projetés violemment en arrière._

- _Zut ! On n'a pas pensé que Voldemort établirait des protections autour de son manoir… fit remarquer Drago._

- _Mais, vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble aux défenses de Poudlard ? observa Ginny._

- _Elle a raison… concéda Rémus. Sauf qu'au lieu de chasser le mal, il repousse le bien._

- _Donc… récapitula Hermione, la méthode pour faire tomber les défenses de l'école devrait marcher aussi ici._

+++

Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler l'endroit où il se trouvait et reprit ses esprits pour se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, Sirius Black, son parrain.

Sans même savoir pourquoi il le faisait, il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête, montrant ainsi sa soumission la plus totale face à Voldemort.

Un autre flash lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'il n'en sache la raison.

+++

_Harry, Hermione et Voldemort virent alors le plancher juste au-dessous d'eux se dématérialiser et un gouffre qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond se créer._

_Mais ils pouvaient facilement distinguer la lave qui recouvrait les murs… Tous les trois, même Voldemort commencèrent à paniquer._

_Les deux adolescents ne voyaient vraiment pas comment ils pouvaient échapper à une chute sans fin dans ces Enfers brûlants._

_Ils reculèrent du plus qu'ils pouvaient mais se heurtèrent vite à la barrière lumineuse qui les séparaient de leurs amis._

_Le seigneur des ténèbres eut exactement le même réflexe mais, lui aussi fut retenu par la séparation rouge._

_La bouche du gouffre s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre les endroits où les trois sorciers se trouvaient et Voldemort tomba à l'intérieur du trou._

_Les deux adolescents s'apprêtaient à suivre le même chemin mais une force invisible les retint._

_Quand ils regardèrent en dessous d'eux, ils virent qu'ils étaient tombés sur une sorte de nuage doré qui les maintenait en suspension dans les airs._

_Le nuage s'éleva d'environ un mètre au-dessus du niveau du sol et, une fois qu'ils furent à cette hauteur, les deux adolescents purent voir une lumière encore plus aveuglante que celle qui constituait le pentacle, émaner de la bouche du gouffre, avant de disparaître entièrement, laissant le plancher réapparaître et la lumière du pentacle s'évanouir pour laisser dans la pièce l'impression qu'il ne s'était rien passé du tout._

+++

Cette scène lui paraissait tellement être un souvenir, mais pourtant si cela l'était réellement, cela voulait dire que ce qu'il était en train de vivre ne pouvait pas être la réalité tant tout cela contrastait.

- Relève-toi, Harry! ordonna Voldemort. Es-tu prêt ?

- Oui, maître.

Comment cela a-t-il pu sortir de ma bouche ? Je n'ai jamais été au service de Voldemort et je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fous là ??? Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai appelé Maître ? Et prêt pour quoi au fait ?

- Alors, montre-moi ton bras !

_Quoi ???_

Comme habité par une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne, Harry tendit son bras devant lui et vit Voldemort prendre une barre de fer terminée par un motif qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ; la marque des ténèbres.

Alors que le fer brûlant, incandescent, s'approchait de lui, toute une série de flash lui parcourut l'esprit, lui montrant toute sorte de moment de sa vie ; sa vrai vie.

+++

Il attendit en compagnie de Sirius et Rémus que passe les dernières minutes qui le séparaient de ses retrouvailles avec Hermione et lorsque finalement, un grand « BOUM » se fit entendre en direction de la cheminée, il se leva pour ramasser les bagages de sa petite amie et les sortit du conduit de la cheminée.

_Mais les sacs retombèrent presque instantanément par terre alors que Hermione s'était littéralement jetée dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser passionnément._

_Baiser auquel il répondait avidement._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle ce qui permit à Harry d'observer sa petite amie des pieds à la tête, la jeune fille souriante qui se tenait debout, juste devant lui._

+++

- _Attends deux secondes Harry ! il faut quand même que je passe un pull pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse ! renseigna Hermione avant d'ouvrir son armoire et de commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait se mettre pour aller à Londres._

_Elle était encore en train de regarder ses habits lorsqu'elle sentit les deux bras de Harry lui encercler la taille, avant que celui-ci ne lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille._

- _C'est dommage… J'aime beaucoup ta tenue actuelle… même si je te trouve encore plus jolie sans rien._

_Hermione sourit en sentant le souffle chaud de Harry sur sa nuque lui procurer des frissons au travers de tout son corps._

_Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant dans les bras de Harry, reposant sa tête sur son torse musclé par la pratique du Quidditch et les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser ces dernières années._

- _Harry… souffla-t-elle._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton._

- _Il n'y a personne à la maison…_

_Harry sourit en comprenant ce qu'impliquait la réponse de sa petite amie._

_En un mouvement, il la souleva dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos et il traversa la pièce pour la déposer, aussi délicatement que si elle était faite de cristal, sur le lit où elle l'entraîna._

+++

_Harry, lui, s'approcha lentement de ses parents, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il arriva devant eux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait se comporter ; ils étaient morts depuis si longtemps et il ne se souvenait pas d'eux, où seulement du moment de leur mort, alors il attendit qu'eux fassent  quelque chose._

_Ce fut Lily qui réagit en premier et prit son fils dans ses bras, commençant à sangloter doucement, alors que les yeux de Harry s'emplissaient aussi de larmes, qui coulèrent sans bruit le long de son visage alors qu'il rendait son étreinte à la jeune femme._

- _Harry… je suis si contente de te revoir… tu as tellement grandi… tu ressembles tellement à James…_

- _Moi aussi maman, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir papa et toi…_

_Lily libéra alors son fils de son étreinte et le regarda encore une fois alors que James s'approchait d'eux ; Harry se retourna alors pour aller dans les bras de son père ; il eut le temps de le voir avant et compris alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui disait qu'il ressemblait tant à lui._

+++

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, la barre de fer le faisait hurler de douleur en se posant sur son avant-bras gauche, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai puisque Voldemort ne faisait plus partie de ce monde et que c'était lui-même qui l'avait en quelque sorte banni.

- Cela ne peut pas être vrai, dit-il à voix haute. Ce n'est pas ma vie. Je  ne suis pas un mangemort !

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase clé,  que la terre se mit à tourner et sa vision se brouilla entièrement, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

**Réponse au reviews :**

Solar : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

Beautes-infernales : et bien, je continue… par contre désolée si cela n'a pas été rapide !

Marie-Jo : ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! C'est juste que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire… En tout cas, pour ta théorie sur Sirius et Harry, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre si j'ai la même chose que toi en tête…

Gaelle griffondor : Si la chose que tu as à me reprocher est le temps, je crois que cette fois-ci tu dois vraiment m'en vouloir ! Je crois que j'ai jamais mis aussi long pour poster un chapitre ! Mais je suis contente que tu aimes…

Audrey : je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies aimé le chap précédent et voilà la suite !

Cool : et bien, voilà, maintenant tu sais si Harry s'en est sortit ou non… et voilà le prochain chapitre !

Lunenoire : Tu trouves ? Alors je suis contente… cela veut dire que je suis pas aussi nulle pour faire passer les émotions que ce que je croyais… alors merci !

Siria Potter : je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes et voilà la suite !


	22. discussion sérieuse

Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard sur ce que j'avais dit, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pendant mes vacances, et maintenant que le gymnase à reprit, c'est encore pire. J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et j'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible, mais ne vous attendez tout de même pas à des miracles ! Je sais que c'est très embêtant d'attendre(d'ailleurs je suis la première à en avoir marre quand c'est des fics que je lis) mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire plus, je tiens tout de même à faire passer mes études en premier !

Chapitre 20

James passait distraitement une main sur le front de son fils pour en retirer les quelques mèches de sa frange lorsque celui-ci commença à papillonner des paupières.

Lentement, l'adolescent ouvrit ses yeux pour se retrouver face au visage radieux de son père, qui attendait visiblement avec impatience qu'il sorte de son 'rêve'.

- Hey, est-ce que tu vas bien fiston ? demanda-t-il doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les deux femmes qui dormaient, allongées dans le lit voisin.

En effet, Lily et Hermione s'étaient toutes les deux endormies en attendant le réveil du garçon et James n'avait pas voulu les réveiller, pensant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle profite de leur sommeil.

- Ouais, ça va…. Ça fait longtemps que je suis… endormi… ?

- Tu t'es endormi hier après-midi, donc un peu plus d'une douzaine d'heures…

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux Lily s'éveilla et, aussitôt qu'elle vit Harry debout, elle bondit hors du lit, sans réveiller Hermione, et vint prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Harry ! tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point est-ce que je suis contente que tu te soies enfin sorti de ce cauchemar !

- Moi aussi… Je te jure que moi aussi…

- J'espère que ce n'était pas trop éprouvant…

- Ça allait… Mais je crois qu'avec ce qui s'est déjà passé dans ma vie, rien ne peut être trop effrayant… 

Ce n'était pas cela qui allait rassurer Lily et James, parce qu'ils savaient que si son pire cauchemar n'était pas effrayant par rapport à sa vie, alors c'est qu'il devait avoir vraiment vécu des choses horribles. 

Pour briser la tension que cela avait apporté dans la pièce, Lily se décida à reprendre la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Dis donc Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réveillerais pas ta chère petite amie.

- Hermione ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry remarqua enfin sa petite amie, qui était toujours couchée dans le lit d'à côté, dormant paisiblement, d'un sommeil réparateur.

Le jeune homme se leva et avança jusqu'à se retrouver près d'elle il se pencha sur elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

Se réveillant apparemment au doux contact, la jeune fille répondit au baiser, ouvrant les yeux et se remettant en position assise.

- Voilà qu'on a droit à un remake de la belle au bois dormant, soupira Lily. C'est tellement mignon.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres et un léger rire quand au référence de la mère de Harry, tandis que James haussait un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et demandait à sa femme ce qu'était la belle au bois dormant.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Lily fut coupée par une voix venant de l'encadrement de la porte.

- La belle au bois dormant est un conte de fée moldu, mettant en scène une jeune princesse qui, seize ans après avoir été maudite par une méchante sorcière se pique le doigt sur une quenouille et tombe dans un sommeil qui est censé duré cent ans, mais un prince arrive à déjouer tous les maléfices de la sorcière et, lorsqu'il donne un baiser à la princesse, elle se réveille…

Tous les quatre se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait raconter l'histoire, c'est à dire Remus ils furent tous étonné de ne pas voir son amant avec lui, d'habitude ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle.

Harry remarqua vite que Remus avait l'air triste et adressa une rapide prière à une quelconque divinité pour que le sujet de cette tristesse ne soit pas une nouvelle dispute il se décida quand même à saluer son ami et lui poser la question.

- Salut Rem' ! Sirius n'est pas avec toi…

- Salut Harry, salut tout le monde. Non, Siri n'est pas avec moi…

- Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé, j'espère ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, non ne t'en fait pas…. Je crois qu'on a eu assez de disputes l'année dernière pour au moins dix ans ! C'est… c'est autre chose, finit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Viens t'asseoir, Rem'… lui ordonna gentiment Harry en lui indiquant le lit sur lequel lui et Hermione se trouvaient.

Le loup-garou vint s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent et n'opposa pas de résistance lorsqu'il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a Rem'…. Parce que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien et que je suis sûr que cela un rapport avec Sirius…

- Il… il ne va pas bien… pas bien du tout.

- Comment ça ?

L'inquiétude commençait à transpercer dans la voix de l'adolescent et Remus jugea bon de continuer son explication.

- Il croit que tu n'as plus besoin de lui et ça le déprime…

- Quoi ???

Cette fois-ci, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient crier, ne semblant pas croire à ce que venait de dire leur ami pourquoi est-ce que Sirius penserait cela, c'était totalement ridicule !

- Il disait que maintenant que James et Lily étaient de retour, tu n'avais plus besoin de lui… Qu'il était totalement inutile.

- Mais, c'est… c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il puisse penser cela ? Je ne pense pas m'être éloigné de lui !

- Non, tu n'as rien fait du tout Harry…, le rassura Remus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense cela.

- Dis Rem' ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller le chercher et le ramener ici ? J'aimerais bien avoir une petite conversation avec lui…

- Bien sûr Harry…. J'y vais tout de suite…

- Merci beaucoup Rem' !

Le loup-garou se leva et se dirigea vers la porte afin de retourner dans ses quartiers, réveiller son amant et lui dire de venir voir l'adolescent il fut stoppé dans son élan par Harry qui reprit la parole.

- Et Remus ! Essaie de te reposer un peu, tu as l'air crevé !

- Je le ferais Harry, je le ferais…

+++

Quand Remus arriva dans la chambre de Sirius, celui-ci dormait paisiblement, sa respiration régulière faisant monter et descendre doucement sa cage thoracique.

Le loup-garou s'assit sur le bord du lit et contempla pendant encore quelques minutes le visage serein de l'homme, répugnant à le réveiller mais il fallait réellement qu'il aille voir Harry rapidement alors il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement dans un effleurement de lèvres.

Apparemment, Sirius ne devait pas être plongé dans un sommeil très profond car, à ce bref contact, suffit à le réveiller et il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amant le faisant basculer sur le lit.

- Sirius !!! s'exclama Remus.

- Oui, mon ange ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il candidement, lui faisant des yeux de chien battu, qui fit fondre le loup-garou sur place.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de rester en colère contre toi quand tu me fais ce regard !

- Je sais, avoua-t-il en capturant à nouveau les lèvres de l'homme pour un doux baiser. Et maintenant, dis-moi en quel honneur est-ce que j'ai eu droit à un réveil si agréable ?

- Harry est réveillé, et il voudrait te voir !

- Oh, fut la seule réponse que Sirius parvint à élaborer.

Il était étonné, ce n'était pas peu dire.

Pourquoi est-ce que Harry voudrait le voir lui, alors que ses parents étaient en ce moment-même à l'infirmerie, ainsi que sa petite amie alors pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il se soucierait de lui ?

Est-ce que Remus avait raison après tout ? Est-ce que Harry avait réellement encore besoin de lui ?

- Vas-y, s'il te plait… pria Remus, les yeux suppliants.

Sirius soupira.

- D'accord, je vais y aller…. Mais à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me fasses le plaisir de te recoucher et de dormir le temps que je serais avec lui. Parce que tu vas vraiment finir par t'écrouler !

- C'est d'accord Siri', je vais faire une sieste !

- Bien, alors je vais le voir…. Bonne nuit mon ange !

Sur ce, il embrassa tendrement le front du loup-garou qui s'était couché sur le lit, et ramena les couvertures sur lui, avant de s'habiller rapidement et de partir en direction de l'infirmerie, entrain d'élaborer ce qu'il dirait à son filleul en arrivant à destination.

Arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il respira un grand coup et colla un faux sourire sur son visage, avant de frapper et d'entrer.

- Salut Harry ! Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? je suis vraiment content de voir que tu es réveiller ! Je dois dire que tu as fait assez vite, mais c'est une bonne chose…. Au moins, tu es hors de danger maintenant !

- Sirius ! coupa Harry.

Il savait ce que son parrain essayait de faire en ce moment-même il essayait de libérer un flot continu de parole pour masquer ses sentiments derrière un masque de gaieté feint, mais cela ne prenait pas avec lui, surtout pas après ce que lui avait dit Remus.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler seul à seul ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- On va vous laisser ! déclara Hermione en embrassant Harry sur les lèvres puis, étonnant toutes les personnes dans la pièce, venant étreindre Sirius, tendrement, et lui faisant une bise.

Les trois personnes sortirent alors de la pièce, promettant de revenir plus tard, mais il était plus probable que Harry sorte de l'infirmerie tout de suite.

- Bien, maintenant Siri, assieds-toi, ordonna Harry en montrant à son parrain le bord de son lit.

L'homme obéit sans poser de question et s'étonna lorsque Harry s'allongea de façon à avoir sa tête sur ses genoux.

- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

- Rémus est venu me voir ce matin, et il m'a dit quelque chose. Il m'a dit que tu pensais que je n'avais plus besoin de toi…

- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce qu'il a osé me faire cela !

- Sirius ! ne t'énerve pas contre lui. Il s'inquiète pour toi, cela lui fait mal de te voir comme cela…. Comme tu étais hier…

Comme Sirius ne répondait rien, il continua à parler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses cela ?

- Tes parents sont de retour…

- Bon sang, Sirius ! j'ai dix-sept ans ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin de parents ! Quand j'en avais besoin, tu étais là…. Et même si je suis très content que papa et maman soient de retour, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Tu es un plus un parent pour moi que personne ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais…

Harry s'était redressé au fur et à mesure de son discours et se planta devant lui, encrant son regard dans celui de son parrain celui-ci ayant presque les larmes aux yeux devant la sincérité des propos de l'adolescents qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

- Harry, je-

- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi Sirius, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des fausses idées comme celles-ci, finit-il en enlaçant l'adulte.

- Merci Harry, merci…

- C'est à toi qu'il faut que je dise merci, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi…. Je t'aime Sirius.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, gamin….

L'homme prit son filleul dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui, laissant son menton reposer sur son épaule et ils restèrent tous les deux comme cela jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière fasse irruption dans la pièce et dise à Harry qu'il pouvait sortir dès qu'il le voudrait.

Et avec cela, elle repartit et le jeune homme s'habilla avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, Sirius ayant un bras passé autour de ses épaules tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du quartier général des nouveaux maraudeurs, comme ils s'étaient rebaptisé.

+++

La vie avait repris son cours normal et, à part les quelques blagues mémorables, rien ne s'étaient passé de très excitant dans le château et personne n'avait été pris au piège par un cauchemar…

Mais, malheureusement, l'accalmie ne dura pas longtemps et, alors que Sévérus et Kellie étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement dans les quartiers de la jeune femme, elle couchée dans les bras de son amant, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fut pris de vertige et s'évanoui.

La jeune femme, bien que sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se passa, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur et, étant trop faible pour le porter et ne pensant pas au sortilège de lévitation, elle dut sortir de ses appartements pour aller chercher du secours.

La première personne sur qui elle tomba, fut James qui se baladait sans but précis Lily et Narcissa s'étant portée volontaire pour surveiller les élèves à Pré-au-Lard et Sirius et Remus ayant disparut de la circulation depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire.

- James ! 

- Oui, Kellie ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu peux m'aider à emmener Sev' à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ?

- Oh ! Il subit les effets de la potion ?

Kellie se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider….

Le père de Harry suivit alors son amie jusqu'à l'endroit où était allongé Sévérus et il le souleva, sans trop de peine, pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh, maintenant habituée au va-et-vient de la petite troupe, n'y fit même pas attention.

Il le déposa dans un lit et, alors que Kellie s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, il décida de se retirer, non sans dire à la jeune femme qui si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait venir le trouver.

REPONSE AU REVIEW

Lord Linky : Hello !!! Je trouve ton idée pas mal, mais cela ne colle pas vraiment avec le reste de l'histoire (si Voldemort avait encore été envie, ça aurait été, mais là…) Et oui, je sais, ils sortent facilement de leur cauchemar, mais je veux les faire sortir alors… et merci pour tout ces compliments et gros bisous…

Marie-Jo : Salut !!! Et tout d'abord merci pour la review ! Et ensuite, je sais, les émotions de Harry ne se voit pas…et c'est vrai que pour l'instant, c'est le POV de rem' qui est le mieux…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de la facilité avec ce perso, plus que les autres… enfin, j'essaierais de faire mieux pour les autres…

Lunenoire : Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite… bisous

Siria potter : coucou ! joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi (avec un peu, beaucoup de retard, mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais !) et voilà le prochain chap !

Pascale : je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais je pensais avoir franchement plus de temps pour écrire durant les vacances…. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier parce que je sais que j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse et que je n'aurais pas du mettre de date (d'ailleurs à partir de maintenant, je ne donnerais plus de date), j'espère quand même que tu ne m'en voudrais pas trop…. bisous


	23. POV Sévérus 1

**coucou, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai maintenant des fics sous un autre pseudo et c'est sur celles-ci que je me concentre... je ferais tout de même mon possible pour continuer celle-là, mais c'est la dernière que je mettrais à jour sur ce compte... mon autre pseudo sur ce site est loonielupin, donc si vous avez envie de voir mes nouvelles fics, allez sur celui-ci... et si par hasard, je fais une suite pour cette histoire ou "HP et le mystère de la lune rouge" ce sera aussi là-bas, mais pour l'instant j'ai d'autre fic en projet...**

**Chapitre 21**

Sévérus ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa tête le faisant souffrir énormément, et il demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille pour se retrouver dans un état pareil.

Quand ses yeux furent totalement ouvert, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots et, pendant une brève fraction de seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me demande cela ? ça fait plus de quinze ans que je vis dans les cachots de cette école, et que je m'y réveille tous les matins, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait m'étonner._

Il se releva lentement, grimaçant sous l'emprise de la douleur et alla à la salle de bain, dans le but de prendre une potion qui calmerait cette sensation des plus désagréable, mais quand il passa devant le miroir, il eut un sursaut.

Il était habillé en robe de Mangemort, et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis en tenue de Mangemort. Voldemort est mort depuis longtemps, et même avant cela, il avait compris que j'étais un espion pour Dumbledore. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais habillé comme cela._

Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand il ôta sa robe, révélant un t-shirt blanc, complètement maculé de tâche rouge : du sang, du sang récent, bien que sec.

_Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du sang plein sur moi ? Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un… mais je n'ai pas de blessure, ce sang ne peux pas être le mien._

Tremblant, il ôta tous ses vêtements et s'enfila sous la douche, pour nettoyer les tâches de liquide rouge qui avait imprégné puis traversé les couches de tissus ; il penserait à la potion plus tard.

Une heure plus tard, il sortait de sous la douche, complètement propres et les cheveux trempés de l'eau qui venait de couler dessus ; il les sécha rapidement, à l'aide d'un simple sort, et se rhabilla prestement, sentant qu'il allait finir par être en retard.

Quand il passa devant le miroir, il eut une brève impression d'être habitué à se voir comme cela avant que le ridicule de la situation ne le frappe ; il n'avait jamais les cheveux propres !

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de m'être déjà souvent vu comme cela ? Je ne suis quand même pas entrain de devenir fou ! Il faut vraiment que je prenne de véritable vacances un de ces jours !_

Sortant de ses quartiers, il traversa les couloirs, sentant le regard effrayé que les élèves posaient sur lui, et se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient comme cela.

_Il me semblait que cela s'était arrangé, ces derniers temps. Qu'ils avaient compris que tout cela n'était qu'un rôle et que je n'étais pas si méchant que cela. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir si peur de moi ? Peut-être que je pourrais attraper Harry quand je le verrais et le lui demander. Au moins lui, il pourra me renseigner._

Quand il arriva à la table des professeurs, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour commencer à parler avec quelqu'un et comme personne ne semblait vouloir s'entretenir avec lui, il passa tout son repas muré dans un silence complet.

Il sortit ensuite de la Grande Salle, et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours ; il fut tenté d'aller dans le corridor qui menait aux escaliers pour monter, mais il se reprit assez tôt et partit en direction des cachots.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu aller là-haut ? Je n'ai jamais enseigner autre part que dans les cachots. Parce que c'est l'endroit qui va le mieux pour préparer dans potions, le soleil interfère trop avec le développement des effets._

Il s'assit à son bureau et attendit patiemment que ses élèves arrivent, remarquant que c'était la classe de Harry et que, donc, il pourrait se renseigner tout de suite, ou du moins à la fin du cours.

Il remarqua avec un froncement de sourcil que Drago s'était assis avec les serpentard, après avoir lancé une remarque dédaigneuse au trio.

_Pourquoi est-ce que cela me paraît bizarre ? C'est tout à fait normal que Drago soit à Serpentard ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais à voir Ginny Weasley arriver avec eux. Elle n'est pas dans la même année. Y'a pas à dire, il me faut des vacances._

Pendant tout le cours, Sévérus passa dans les rangs, faisant des remarques constructives, aux élèves qui tremblaient dès qu'ils les approchait, mais qui restaient ensuite avec un regard ébahi.

_Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'ils réagissent comme cela ? C'est tout à fait normal que je les aide. Je suis tout de même leur professeur ! C'est à ça que je sers !_

Mais ce qui étonna encore le plus Sévérus, c'est que les Serpentards lui jetaient des regards remplis d'incompréhension et de… déception ?… à chaque fois qu'il aidait un Griffondors ; et en particulier Drago.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme cela. C'est tout de même pas la première fois que j'aide les Griffondors, et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je les décevrais. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il y avait une guerre ouverte. Ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est tout de même pas à ce point. Surtout, depuis la chute de Voldemort. Quoi que, est-ce que Voldemort est vraiment mort ?_

Heureusement, le cours finit par toucher à sa fin et les élèves remballèrent rapidement leur livre, avant de courir hors de la classe, sauf Harry, que le professeur Rogue avait appelé, ainsi que Drago qui s'approcha de son enseignant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes comporté comme cela ! s'exclama Drago, surprenant Sévérus. Quand le Maître apprendra que vous avez aidé Potter et sa clique, il ne va pas être content ! Parce que je suis sûr qu'il finira par l'apprendre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte. Il ne parle tout de même pas de Voldemort, non ? Et puis, même si c'était le cas, pourquoi le faire devant Harry. Ce serait ridicule. En plus, ce n'est pas mon Maître alors je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me soucier de quoi que ce soit._

- Franchement Drago, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi est-ce que tu parles. Je ne me suis pas comporté différemment que d'habitude.

- Oui, et bien, si c'est ce que vous croyez vraiment, vous feriez mieux de faire un petit tour du côté de l'infirmerie, pour demander à Pomfresh si y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Avec cela, Drago sortit de la salle, laissant Harry, complètement blasé, seul avec son professeur de potions.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez demandé de rester ? demanda brutalement Harry.

- Euh… j'avais une question à te poser, en fait, Harry.

Le visage du jeune homme se contracta, et il prit la parole, d'une voix que jamais Rogue ne lui avait entendu.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de me tutoyer, et de m'appeler par mon prénom, comme si on avait quelque chose à faire ensemble ? Je dois dire que pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Malefoy, vous devriez vraiment vous rendre à l'infirmerie.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle comme ça ? je l'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça à qui que ce soit ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fit qu'on a rien à faire l'un avec l'autre, on est quand même ami maintenant, et là il se compote comme si j'étais encore son affreux professeur qui fait tout pour le rendre malheureux._

- Qu- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Harry ? bégaya Sévérus.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Je ne m'amuse pas à parler avec des Mangemorts !

_Mangemorts ? Alors, je suis vraiment un mangemort ? C'est vrai que j'étais en tenue, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ! Et de là à le dire avec autant de haine !_

- Je… je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

- Pas un mangemort, non, bien sûr, déclara ironiquement Harry. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il avait fini sa phrase en prenant le bras de son professeur et en relevant sa manche pour montrer la Marque des Ténèbres, plus noire que jamais, preuve que Voldemort était bien en vie.

- Je… je suis un espion, expliqua Rogue, se souvenant tout à coup de la raison pour laquelle il était dans cette tenue ce matin. Un espion au service de Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr, vous êtes un tellement bon espion à son service que vous l'avez envoyé direct dans un piège tendu par Voldemort et qu'il est mort, si vous vous rappelez bien.

- Quoi ?

_Quoi ? Comment ça, Dumbledore est mort ? Il ne peut pas être mort ! C'est impossible ! Parfaitement impossible ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'aurait envoyé à une mort certaine. Je suis sûr que je n'aurais jamais pu faire quelque chose comme cela._

- Comment ça, il est mort ?

Harry eut une expression indéchiffrable avant de laisser le dégoût revenir sur son visage ; Sévérus n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

- Soit vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien et vous devriez vraiment aller voir Madame Pomfresh ou alors, la deuxième solution, qui me paraît plus probable, vous essayez de me tendre un piège et là aussi, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir l'infirmière parce qu'il faudrait vraiment que vous soyez malade pour croire que je pourrais tomber dans un panneau pareil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne veux pas lui tendre de piège ! Par contre, il faudrait vraiment que j'aille voir Pompom, parce que tout ça, ça commence réellement à me faire peur._

Sévérus fut tiré de ses pensées par une porte qui se refermait brusquement, et vit avec effarement qu'Harry était partit, sans même le prévenir, le laissant seul, au milieu de la place vide.

_Je vous en prie, faites que cela soit un cauchemar, et que je me réveille bientôt. Je vous en supplie…_


	24. projection astrale

**Chapitre 22**

Kellie était installée au bord du lit de son amant, tenant une de ses mains dans les siennes, le regard perdu dans le vide, pensant à ce dont pouvait bien rêver l'homme.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer quel pouvait être son pire cauchemar et c'est comme cela qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas autant qu'elle le devrait.

En fait, elle connaissait plus sa vie d'élève que quoi que ce soit d'autre, et cela lui faisait peur ; comment est-ce que leur relation pouvait continuer s'ils se connaissaient aussi mal que cela.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de changer quoi que ce soit ; ils étaient tellement bien tous les deux ensembles, ils s'entendaient à la perfection et appréciaient les mêmes choses, ce serait tellement dommage de gâcher une relation comme celle-ci.

Elle se dit que dès que Sévérus se réveillerait, il faudrait qu'elle lui parle pour lui poser des questions sur son passé, sur sa vie, et qu'elle lui parle aussi d'elle.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la porte de l'infirmerie, qui s'ouvrit, révélant la chevelure blonde et les yeux presque transparent de la mère de Drago.

- Narcissa ? s'étonna Kellie, ne s'attendant pas à la voir arriver.

- Salut Kellie ! Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ne voulant rien révéler du trouble qui l'habitait mais, apparemment, elle n'était pas une assez bonne actrice, car cela ne convainquit pas du tout sa compagne.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce n'est rien, déclara-t-elle avant de soupirer en voyant le regard que lui adressait Narcissa. D'accord… je… je me demandais comment est-ce que ma relation avec Sévérus évoluera…

Narcissa en resta abasourdie ; Kellie et Sévérus formaient l'un des plus beaux couples qui lui ait été donnés de voir, la jeune femme ne voulait tout de même pas rompre.

- Comment cela ? Tu doutes de vouloir rester avec lui ?

- Non ! s'exclama Kellie, horrifiée par l'idée. Mais maintenant que je le vois comme cela, et que j'essaie d'imaginer quel pourrait être son cauchemar, je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de son passé et je me demande comment est-ce que notre relation va pouvoir continuer si l'on ne sait pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre.

Narcissa se retint de soupirer de soulagement, et fit un sourire réconfortant à son amie.

- Tu sais, votre relation est merveilleuse. Je connais Sévérus depuis longtemps et je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que tu es avec lui. Tu lui fait vraiment du bien, et crois-moi il ferait n'importe quoi pour que votre histoire continue alors, quand il se réveillera, parle-lui de ta peur et tout s'arrangera… tu verras.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

- Mais c'est rien, et si tu veux, en attendant, je peux te raconter quelques trucs, si tu en as envie, bien sûr, parce que je le connais assez bien.

Kellie tourna un regard emplis d'espoir envers son amie, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était très intéressée, et alors, Narcissa commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle savait sur Sévérus, l'ayant assez souvent côtoyé quand son mari et lui se voyait encore souvent.

* * *

Lavande était avec Ron, dans la cabane hurlante et elle s'entraînait pour apprendre à transplaner ; elle était tout de même beaucoup plus avancée qu'au début, arrivant à parcourir de petite distance, mais ne se sentant pas prête pour les plus longues.

Elle s'était tellement entraînée qu'elle était épuisée et se laissa tomber sur le lit, en piteux état, qui avait traversé des années, voyant défiler les maraudeurs et la petite troupe de Harry, quand ceux-ci devaient faire des choses dans la cabane.

- J'en peux plus, Ron, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave, tu as déjà bien avancé, la rassura-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

La jeune femme se décala et se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit ami, levant les yeux vers lui et n'y décelant que la vérit ; elle lui fit un sourire lumineux et il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut vite approfondis par les deux adolescents qui sentaient la température de la salle devenir de plus en plus étouffantes, et continuer à monter alors que leurs caresses se firent plus passionnées, et sensuelles.

Bientôt, ils durent chercher un peu de fraîcheur en ôtant leur vêtements, devenus soudainement beaucoup trop encombrant, et ce fut la rencontre de la chair avec la chair, dans une danse passionnée.

* * *

Sirius, tenant à moitié son amant sur les genoux, jouait distraitement avec les mèches de cheveux de celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Rémus avait un livre à la main.

Le loup-garou était content que tout ce soit arrangé avec Sirius et Harry, car il détestait vraiment voir l'homme dans un état de tristesse comme celui dans lequel il était.

Il retint un sourire quand il sentit un baiser être déposé sur ses cheveux ; Sirius se sentait encore coupable de lui avait fait mal quand Harry était dans le monde de l'illusion, peu importe le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit que ce n'était rien.

Ils entendirent soudain des coups frappés à la porte et Sirius se contenta de crier au visiteur quelconque, d'entrer.

* * *

Harry et Hermione étaient seuls dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient ; ils étaient tous les deux allongés, encore essoufflés de leur… exercices ; le jeune homme avait ses bras passés autour de la taille de son amante, tandis qu'elle se reposait sur lui.

- Tu sais Harry, il faudrait que l'on songe à faire cette potion, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, 'Mione, mais il nous manque des ingrédients.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Sirius, Rémus ou tes parents ? Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront de nous les donner, si on les leur demande.

- Je ne sais pas. A ce que j'ai pu voir, ma mère est tout aussi passionnée de savoir que toi, elle saura tout de suite que c'est dangereux comme potion. Et comme mon père est certainement avec elle…

- Alors Sirius et Rémus ?

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de leur parler de la potion, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils avaient envie de pouvoir la finir ; il leur fallait absolument trouver les derniers ingrédients.

Harry acquiesça et commença à se relever après que sa petite amie ait fait la même chose.

- Par contre, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se doucher avant, fit remarquer Harry.

Sur ce, sa compagne éclata de rire, pensant à la tête des deux adultes s'ils arrivaient chez eux couvert de sueur.

- Toujours prêt à économiser l'eau au maximum, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr, Miss Granger.

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire, se souvenant de l'été passé, puis se rendirent sous la douche, qu'ils prirent rapidement avant de sortir et parcourir les couloirs de l'école, arrivant finalement dans la porte des appartements du parrain de Harry.

Ils frappèrent assez fortement, pour être sûr qu'ils entendent, et la voix de l'animagus leur parvint, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient entrer, ce qu'ils firent prestement.

- Salut, vous deux ! s'exclama Harry.

- Eh ! vous allez bien ? leur demanda Sirius.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête, avant de prendre place sur le canapé, aux côtés de leur amis ; ils parlèrent un tout petit peu des nouvelles avant d'en arriver au but de leur visite.

- On aurait un petit service à vous demander, finit par leur dire Harry.

- Bien sûr, répondit gentiment Rémus. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

- En fait, on veut faire une potion, mais il nous manque quelques ingrédients. On veut essayer de trouver qui est le dernier mangemort.

- Pourquoi nous le demander à nous ? Vous croyez pas que ce serait plutôt un travail pour un professeur de potion ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est comme potion ? demanda Sirius.

- Sévérus est à l'infirmerie, puisqu'il subit les effets de la potion d'illusion et Kellie est à ses côtés, on ne veut pas aller la déranger. Et c'est une potion qui nous permettra de nous projeter astralement là où se trouve le mangemort. Comme cela on pourra savoir qui il est et il ne nous verra même pas.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, voyant que c'était sans danger ; enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient puisqu'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'était cette potion et que les deux adolescents ne leur parlèrent pas des risques qu'ils courraient en faisant cela.

- D'accord, dites-nous ce dont vous avez besoin, accepta Rémus, on ira vous le chercher tout de suite.

- Merci, remercia Harry avec un sourire, échangeant un regard furtif avec Hermione.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione rajoutait la touche finale à la potion, alors que Harry relisait le passage du livre qui décrivait ce qui allait se passer.

Une fois la potion ingérée, la ou les personnes se retrouveront projetée astralement vers la personne qu'ils recherchent. Il leur suffit de penser à la personne, ou s'il ne la connaisse pas, à une chose importante qu'elle a fait. Ils seront sur un autre plan d'existence alors il leur sera impossible de distinguer le visage de qui que ce soit, mais seulement sa signature magique, signature unique, changeant pour chaque personne, et enregistrée dès la naissance dans le Registre des Signatures Magique, de tous les Ministères de la Magie.

- Bon, elle est finie, Harry, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la laisser refroidir, déclara Hermione.

- En attendant, on ferait peut-être mieux de laisser le livre ouvert pour si jamais il y a un problème.

- Tu as raison. Par contre, j'espère que tout se passera bien, sinon on va se faire tuer.

Harry hocha la tête ; c'était tout à fait certain qu'ils seraient exécuté de sang-froid par les adultes qui les entouraient aux quotidien si quoi que ce soit tournait mal.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux un verre à la main et le regardaient avec dégoût ; cette potion n'avait pas du tout l'air appétissante, tout comme la plupart des potions, d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, ils étaient décidé à la boire alors, faisant s'entrechoquer leur verre, pour dire santé, ils portèrent les verres à leur bouche, buvant en faisant la grimace.

* * *

Drago et Ginny se trouvaient à la bibliothèque et faisaient des recherches sur leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ; leur professeur avait beau être « hors service » pour le moment, il n'allait sûrement pas mettre très longtemps avant de se réveiller, et n'aurait sûrement pas oublié les devoirs qu'il leur avait donnés.

Mais ils s'ennuyaient ; cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils cherchaient et ils ne trouvaient absolument rien ; n'y avait-il donc aucune information sur les Madalans dans ces foutus bouquin !?

- Tu sais quoi, Drago, on ferait mieux d'aller demander à un adulte s'il ne connaît pas quelque chose là-dessus ! s'exclama Ginny, exaspérée, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la bibliothécaire.

- T'as raison. Allez, viens, on va à la tour. Je pense qu'ils doivent être là-bas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et les deux adolescents rangèrent tous les livres qu'ils avaient sortis avant de se rendre dans la tour qui avait été généreusement mise à leur disposition par le directeur.

Là-bas, ils ne retrouvèrent que James et Lily, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas du tout ; les parents de Harry étaient deux sorciers très doués et ils pourraient très certainement les aider.

- Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama James en les voyant entrer. Vous allez bien ?

Drago et Ginny répondirent par l'affirmative avant de leur demander si ils pouvaient les aider avec un devoir.

- Mais bien sûr ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! s'écria Lily. Dites-nous ce qui vous pose problème.

Et c'est comme cela que tous les quatre commencèrent à étudier en profondeur ce qu'étaient les mandalans et les danger qu'ils représentaient pour les être humains.

* * *

Harry et Hermione se tenaient à présent dans une pièce qui leur était totalement inconnue, mais ils n'y distinguaient que les objets ainsi qu'une espèce de forme lumineuse qui reconnurent tout de suite comme étant la signature magique de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils utilisèrent un sortilège qu'ils avaient déjà prévu avant de partir et capturèrent une photo de la signature avant de rentrer ; seulement il y eut un problème.

Ils ne comprirent pas du tout ce qu'ils se passèrent, mais apparemment, ils avaient fait quelque chose de faux, ou alors ils avaient mal lu quelque chose, et il y avait une anomalie et ils n'arrivèrent pas à se réveiller…

Leur âmes regagnèrent bien leur corps, mais ils s'y retrouvèrent prisonnier sans parvenir à faire obéir leur membre, ni leur voix ; la seule chose témoignait encore qu'ils étaient en vie était leur respiration.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Gaelle Griffondor: non, ce n'est pas par manque de review, c'est juste que j'avais envie de changer de pseudo et de recommencer avec un nouveau style de fic... en plus, j'ai abandonné presque toutes mes fics en cours sur ce pseudo, sauf celle-ci...

Marie-Jo: la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai changé de pseudo, c'est que j'ai décidé de changer de style et d'abandonné presque toutes les fics sur ce pseudo donc voilà... et je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi... bisous

Aragorn: merci beaucoup! gros bisous

Mione: merci beaucoup! j'espère que cela te plaira toujours! bisous


End file.
